The Highlander's New Purpose
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's my first Suikoden fic where it focuses on the minor antagonist Seed from Suikoden II after he was accidentally summoned by the renowned inventor Asher Da Vinci and ends up in their present timeline which is 100 years after Suikoden III and became involved in the War Games between Silveria, Dunan and Harmonia
1. Prologue

Hi guys, this is DarkCrisan366 and this story is all about a red-headed guy who got accidentally transported into the present timeline which is 100 years after Suikoden III and got involved in the battle between the two states and this is how he changes his life. Here is the story.

**The Highlander's New Purpose**

_Throughout the years, a lot of people are bringing the war to victory as some individuals who were instigating the entire war and also includes royalty. Countless people were killed and people who opposes against them are the ones who bring to their downfall. These young individuals who inherits these powerful True Runes and they were 27 of them and those runes had the power to attract any higher individuals who in turn to instigate the war of the nations. This entire world had finally changed for the better when all of these wars have ended in victory and from the enemy's defeat._

In 575 I.S., Lene Ashtare is both the princess and heiress of the royal family of Ashitares examined the ruins of the former palace of L'Renouille now known as Higheast Palace and the entire Higheast province was already merged with the Dunan Republic following the Dunan Unification War many years ago. Alongside with her is Sean Rockwell, a private investigator and archaeologist who investigates the rubble behind the castle.

"This castle is huge and it was already became abandoned. What caused of all this?"

"It looks like the entire castle was not yet in ruin after the incarnation of one of the 27 True Runes has been defeated." Lene said as she can foresee about the past when Riou and his group from the New State Army manage to infiltrate the entire castle followed by defeating the Highland Generals and the incarnation of the Beast Rune being summoned by Leon Silverberg. "When I tried to find the two Generals' corpses, they were nowhere to be seen after it was destroyed."

"That's weird, the two men were defeated and killed and their corpses went missing. That was a strange situation." Sean commented about the entire incident and Lene had found something which is a Rune.

"Sean, look what I found?"

"That was a Rune?" Sean looked to see this Rune was not untouched by the time the entire castle was not yet in ruin. "Lene, we need to get back to Professor Asher to examine it and fast."

Back at Kyaro Town, Asher Da Vinci is a renowned inventor from the Higheast Province had created a dimensional portal device and he claims all of his inventions is a masterpiece as both Lene and Sean arrive to visit him.

"Well if isn't the Princess and Heiress from the Silveria Kingdom. How's the excavation doing in the former capital of the Higheast?"

"The entire castle was not yet in ruin and I found this Rune within the rubbles of the Throne Room." Lene explained as she showed the Rune to him.

"I thought this Rune was destroyed when we found it at the castle." Sean commented as Asher examines it.

"This rune is no ordinary. Apparently, the 27 True Runes are legendary and whoever bear this kind of Rune, they will be given longevity but if the bearers being killed physically the True Rune will find another host."

"Anyway, Professor Asher... what's the machine you have crafted?"

"It is a dimensional portal device and this device is like a time machine."

Suddenly, the Rune finally activates on Asher's hands as it glows in a flash of light forming a symbol similar to the Rune of the Beginning and the dimensional portal device was activated on its own. The rune soon attached onto Lene's right hand to become it's bearer.

"Lene, Professor Asher are you okay?" Sean said worried on both of them.

"Yeah... I'm all right." Both men noticed Lene looked to see her right hand is now attached by the Rune. As the smoke clears, a short vibrant red haired man appears in a white and red royal clothes.

"Where is this place? Where's Lord Jowy and Lady Jillia especially Culgan? I have to gather more troops to defeat the New State army."

"Uhm... young lad... I think you were from a different timeline as I presumed. Didn't you know that this is our present time where it has no wars and disputes?"

"What?" The man became confused as he quickly puts Lene hostage by wielding a sword much to their shock. "All right, you'd better tell me where is this place or perhaps I'll cut her head off if you don't speak."

Sean became mad when he tries to hurt Lene only to be stopped by Professor Asher seeing that Lene is potential as she quickly elbowed the man knowing of how reckless he is.

"You're being hopeless who is quite unaware of my recklessness." Lene remarked horribly at the man who clutches to his groin.

"How dare you knocked me off that easily!

"It appears he was a time-displacement and this guy was one of the Generals from the royal kingdom from Highland who was slain at the hands of the leader of the Dunan Army and his group that also befall the Highland Kingdom."

"So that means... I was on a different timeline." The man was surprised after learning where he ended up and realizing about his death along with Culgan. "And that means that me and Culgan were defeated at the hands of Lord Riou in a valor fight and we fight for this Kingdom with our dignity."

"Yes, it was all in the record history books." Asher said informing him and he finally wants to know who he is. "Since you're from a different timeline, can you tell us your name?"

"My name is Seed and I'm the 3rd General from the Highland Army under the leadership of Jowy Atreides-Blight."

"Seed, huh? Your name is like planting some seedlings..." Sean remarked about his name which makes the latter raises his brow.

"To be honest, you were in Kyaro Town right now. This is where I lived and these two are from the kingdom of Silveria which borders between both the Higheast Province and Harmonia." Asher said and Seed recognizes this town.

"Kyaro? This is Lord Jowy's hometown."

"Uhm, you two... could you let this man come with you to explore around town."

"Sure, Professor Asher... I want this man to learn more things clearly. He thinks he was still in royalty." Lene accepts his request as she looked at him. "Listen, this is no longer in aristocracy. I could show you the town before the two of us need to get back to my hometown. But next time if you lay a finger on me, I would beat you down."

"That's a girl's warning, red head." Sean said as the two leave. Seed became surprised when she scolds him for taking her as a hostage and became amused to her actions.

"I maybe a hot-headed General from the army. I've never seen this woman is very feisty."

Seed then follows them both and Professor Asher see them leaving in amusement.


	2. The Flaming General's Redemption

**Chapter 1: **The Flaming General's Redemption

Both Lene and Sean take Seed with them to explore the town in Kyaro which it was his first time to see it.

"If you're saying this is your King's hometown, This is also where the leader of Dunan Army lives here too."

"You mean to tell me that Lord Riou also lives in the same roof as Lord Jowy's. That was intriguing..." Seed said and he sighs. "Unlike me before I rose my military ranks from the Captain to Vice General and now being the 3rd General. I grew up as a peasant somewhere in the entire Kingdom which is now you called it as a province."

"Honestly, red head... You don't know exactly what life between these two people. According to the history books, both Riou and Jowy participates in the Unicorn Brigade led by Rowd to be trained in the military at Tenzan Pass but it was caused a surprise attack led by the Highland army under Luca Blight's command. Also, Jowy lives with the aristocratic Atreides Family here in this town and being maltreated with his step-father Marcel Atreides and brother Marco." Sean explained everything and Seed was horribly surprised to hear the story.

"Lord Jowy didn't tell us everything about his life that he was being maltreated by his own family. That's when I'm still the captain on that time. So where are they now?"

"Apparently, when Jowy became the King as you know him from your timeline, the Atreides Family flees to Harmonia knowing that he will retaliate them for their maltreatment on him." Sean shrugged as he saw him clenching his fists.

"Those cowards! Why are they treat our King so badly?! These people has to be arrested for their actions and they have no right to treat our King as garbage." Seed gritted angrily when he learns about Jowy's maltreatment with his current family and Lene looked at both of them.

"You're pretty cute if you always mad at things..."

"Huh?"

"Anyway... let's go exploring the town."

The trio explores the town and Seed was surprised to see a mansion belongs to the royal Blight Family as Lene reveals to him that this is where Jillia lives in her childhood. Upon visiting Genkaku's house, Seed knows that Riou lives here. Afterwards, Sean decided to parted ways with Lene.

"I think it's about time to leave, Lene. I had investigations to worked on."

"All right, Sean..." Lene smiled as Sean looked at her in a worry.

"I know your capabilities, Lene. Are you sure that you're gonna look after this red headed guy?"

"I'm not gonna bite on him, Sean." Lene said and Sean smirks.

"Well, I'll be off..."

As Sean leaves the scene, Seed was relieved to see him leave and knowingly he was with Lene as he thought.

_It seems that only me and that feisty girl left. It was the first time that I could see of how Lord Riou and Lord Jowy lived in the same roof especially Lady Jillia lives at the mansion before she stays at L' Renouille. But since this is a different timeline which is no conflict, I'm starting to get bored._

"So where are you headed into? You don't even tell your names after you showed the entire town to me." Seed said in a boastful tone as Lene replies.

"To Tenzan Pass... I'll tell you my name once we get here."

When they travelled through Tenzan Pass, Lene finally introduced herself to Seed and became shocked to know that she was both a princess and a heiress.

"I'm Lene Ashitare, a princess from the Silveria Kingdom and the heiress to the throne. I was known to represent the new era of prosperity."

"A princess...? If you were a princess? How come you were wearing different clothes rather than the clothes in royalty? I mean... you're not like how Lady Jillia who wear something elegant."

"I'm not aristocratic as you do, Seed." Lene sighed as she looked at him. "You still think I was on your timeline."

"Nah! I'm just curious of your clothes, Lene. It was new to me..."

As they arrived on the camp site, they seen people from Harmonia are taking a military camp for the trainees. Both Lene and Seed watch them closely.

"These people from Harmonia...? I remember that person named Sasarai who lend us a helping hand to fight off the Dunan Army. But it was short-lived when one of his allies, wiped him out with one powerful magic. That's why we lost the war battles."

"In the history record books, you were perished alongside the 4th General of Highland Army named Culgan when the Highland Kingdom is already fallen by the Dunan Army and it's leader. These people, they're the ones who made an alliance with other people from the Grasslands during the Second Fire Bringer War."

"..."

"You look so pale? It's like your temperamental behavior got extinguished." Lene said as Seed replies.

"I can't change my fate of being killed at the hands of Lord Riou, Lene. Culgan and I were both defeated in a valor fight and this is how we perished. We fought for our sake of our country in Highland."

"..."

"So I guess this camp site where Lord Jowy and Lord Riou participate at the Unicorn Brigade, is it?"

"Yes..." Lene confirms him and she goes to the falls as she knows the shortcut and Seed follows her.

When they arrived at the waterfalls, Seed noticed an "X" mark on the wall which Lene sees him.

"Whoever put that mark on the spot?"

"This is where both Riou and Jowy made a promise and these two are the ones who made an "X" mark on the wall before they jumped through the falls." Lene explained. "By the time the Highland Kingdom was fallen at the hands of Riou and his Dunan Army, he himself and Jowy fought in a duel to the death before Riou refuses to kill him because of their fates within the True Runes of their hands."

"So that means if all of us were dead and the Highland Kingdom has fallen. Then Lord Jowy had no choice but to escape his life." Seed said realizing the fall of their kingdom as he lowered his head in disappointment. "I trust Lord Jowy so much... He was the one that me and Culgan had freed us from Luca Blight's tyranny and we just hoped that he would lead Highland to a better future. But it turns out that this will be our ends..."

"..."

"I'd like to start over again. Back from being a peasant where I grew up and this is how I became an exceptional skilled swordsman and to wield a rune. Since I was on your timeline. I got nothing else to go..." Seed said finally made his decision to returning back from being his peasant days until suddenly they hear an explosion. "That explosion..."

"It's coming from the camp site..." Lene eventually went off to check the camp site which Seed follows her.

"Wait, Lene... you can't just leave me like this!"

When she arrives at the camp site, most soldiers were perished as the survivors are trying to escape from their lives. To her discovery, her half-uncle Doug was behind the attack and the cause of the wild fire.

"That should take care of these Harmonians. My half-brother Lars would be so furious upon learning of my treachery."

"Sir! Are you sure about this?"

"This will taint the Ashitare Family name and to rule in whoever stands in my way."

"How dare you insulting at my father, uncle!" Lene finally arrives to stop him which Doug was impressed to see her presence.

"If isn't Lars' daughter who was named as the princess and heir to the throne. I think it's about time to finish you up first. Men, seize her!"

Most soldiers corners Lene and seeing her half-uncle's treachery, she wields her double-sided tonfas to fight them off. Seed arrives to see Lene fighting the soldiers alone and recognizing the tonfa she wields similar to Riou's as he thought.

_Her tonfas are like Lord Riou's. But they were in two sides. I maybe an enemy of this state and I have to change my fate._

Lene fends them off one by one with her double-sided tonfas as she also knocks them by shooting explosive tasers and the other resemble a shotgun. Only to be caught off by the other soldiers. Doug then tries to taunt her on purpose.

"I'm impressed that your father had taught you in miltary hand-to-hand combat techniques. You're just a second fiddle."

Suddenly, two flames form a walls of fire to incinerate the soldiers completely to rescue Lene and to her surprise, Seed casts his Fire Rune by using Fire Wall to save her and Doug was devastated to see this.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you fiend!"

"Why you?" Doug soon escapes as Lene was surprised to see he uses the Rune and was fainted.

Seed knows that thick fires can cause some wild fires in the forest, he casts his Flowing Rune by unleashing Kindness Rain and the strong rains are able to stop the fire as it glows in a bluish light and he comes to Lene's side and he carries her to safety. Lene soon wakes up and ends up at Sajah Village and to her surprise Seed was with her.

"Seed..."

"So the princess has awakened... You shouldn't act reckless too if you're gonna fight off some soldiers alone. Not just a princess but a warrior princess..." Seed arrogantly smiles at her which she punched to his arm. "Hey!"

"How can I say to my father about my half-uncle's treachery? This is worse than I thought... My father was on Toran Republic for the political summit." Lene said sadly as she lowers her head.

"I didn't know that every kingdoms also had politics, Lene. At my timeline it doesn't have politics all they can do is war battles." Seed said and he stands up. "I think the old fool wants to have war games. But for now, we have to pose ourselves."

"Wait a second, these clothes..." Lene sees some peasant clothes as Seed was able to lend by some villagers living in Sajah.

"I know you were both princess and a rich heiress. They'll never find out that we're on a disguise. Like I said, I grew up as a peasant within this province." Seed said convincing Lene to wear as she retorts at him.

"What about you? You're still wearing royal clothes."

"Since I'm no longer in royalty and I ended up at your place, I'll get changed for the better." Seed said knowing of his outfit and he tells her. "Once we're done dressing up, you can tell me of how we get through your hometown."

"How come you're still standing?"

"You go first, Lene..." Seed annoyingly replies as she begins dressing up her clothes.

Seed begins to take interest in her because of her beauty and for being a strong-willed person and he decided to get changed his royal clothes as well. Afterwards, Seed wears a light teal long sleeved tunic as he folded his long sleeves into cuffs and was tucked by his brown belt from his royal clothes, white pants, a pair of black gloves and dark blue shoes and he looked at her in amusement.

"Wow, Lene... you look so pretty."

"Seed, are you sure that I'm going to wear this?" Lene wears a red sleeveless tunic tied in a blue obi and a blue sleeveless midriff underneath, black capris and brown flats and she wears blue wristbands on her wrist.

"You're completely different if you wear that outfit. It reminds me of how Lord Riou had fought both me and Culgan to our deaths." Seed said as he became impressed on her fighting ability. "I saw you beat the soldiers with your tonfas and it was just like him."

"You mean my double-sided tonfas..." Lene then shows her weapon to Seed.

"Wow... it is different than Lord Riou's and you can shoot them with bullets and explosives. I've never seen they can use some gunpowder and firearms at your place." Seed said getting amused to her weapon. "Anyway... can you tell me where your hometown is?"

"Well... we have to pass through the north border and Silveria was on the west side."

"Okay then... we'll go there and this is the beginning of my redemption." Seed smiled and Lene was happy at his side and their journey begins.


	3. The Kingdom's Takeover

**Chapter 2:** The Kingdom's Takeover

Both Lene and Seed revisits Higheast City in which he wanted to check the Higheast Palace after their excavation.

"You became ecstatic to see the palace, Seed. As a princess, I should be the one to take the lead."

"This is my home, Lene. This is where I lived as the 3rd General within that palace."

"You still think this is your timeline, Seed. This is the present timeline and that palace is already became a tourist attraction." Lene said correcting him which he scowls at her.

"Tourist Attraction? You're being absurd, Lene..."

When they arrived at the entrance of the palace, the Rune itself resonates on Lene's right hand.

"Lene, your right hand is glowing? Haven't you noticed you had a Rune attached on your right hand?" Seed said noticing of the Rune that Lene carries and Lene remembers when Asher was examined the Rune and it glows and the reason of why Seed has been transported to their main timeline.

"That's when Professor Asher was examined the Rune that I found inside the castle's Throne Room and by the time he showed us the dimensional portal device. The Rune activates itself to summon you from the dimensional portal device until it attaches into my right hand."

"So that means... it was connected from the palace." Seed said finally recognizes of how it was connected as Lene teleported away due to the Rune's activation. "Lene! Damn it... why do I always come and look for her?!"

Lene was teleported at the Throne Room and the Rune remains resonating from the castle.

"This is the throne room." Lene became confused of her surroundings as a woman appears who is the "Keeper of Balance" and she became surprise and shock about what she had seen.

"It appears this Rune had chosen you as its bearer. This Rune you have found is the incarnation of Rune of the Beginning."

"An incarnation Rune? You mean this Rune was incarnated by the one of the 27 True Runes which is the Rune of the Beginning where both two men wielded half of those True Runes." Lene said while looking at the Rune she carries.

"After the incarnation of the Beast Rune was slain and the Beast Rune is no longer under the castle's influence and I also informed the two chosen ones about their survival. This Rune was incarnated by the Rune of the Beginning and also inherits the power of the Beast Rune's incarnation and it was known as the Divine Dagger."

"In order words... this Rune is very useful to help others and to protect my hometown which is the Silveria Kingdom." Lene stated as the woman informs her.

"Your friends might lend you a helping hand and you have to surround yourself with your own true strength and the strength of the many."

The woman soon disappears in a flash and Lene knows how trouble she was until Seed had found her.

"Lene!"

"..."

"This is where Lord Jowy sits on the throne." Seed recognizes the place as he scolds her. "Don't try to go off like that, okay."

"I got teleported by the Rune on my right hand and that was the incarnation True Rune." Lene said as Seed was horribly shocked when he found out about the Rune she carries.

"No way... the only thing I know when Lord Jowy utilizes the Black Sword Rune and I realized this is the whole True Rune's incarnation."

"I got fainted when you unleash the Runes on your hands." Lene said as Seed grunts at her comment.

"You need to activate the Rune by casting it's powers."

"Casting it's powers like magic." Lene said became confused as Seed gets his sword from his sheath as he demonstrates how he casts both of his Runes.

"Like me for example, I'm able to utilize both of the Runes on my hands and Flowing Rune is my forte."

Seed shows it to Lene by casting his Flowing Rune and unleashing Silent Lake as a demonstration and Lene was surprised to see the powers from his Rune forming a giant blue orb engulfing around the area.

"That was powerful..."

"Ahem, because of the effects of the Silent Lake that I demonstrate to you, we're not gonna use magic three times when it was sealed. Anyway, that incarnation Rune looks very dangerous to me if you casts it." Seed said knowing of the Rune's power at Lene's hands are more powerful and wonders if she makes a combination attack with him. "I don't know if you can make a combination attack if you casts your Rune on me."

"You mean that I might able to cast a Rune on you?" Lene said became confused which Seed confirms it.

"Yes... That's how Culgan and I we made a great team if he's the one who casts the Lightning Rune on me to make an elemental strike on them."

"I have to get back to Jenova. My half-uncle has to be stopped..." Lene said as she leaves which Seed whistles to follow her.

At the border, the people from the Silveria Kingdom are trying to escape from their lives and both Lene and Seed witnessed the ordeal.

"You cannot enter if you don't have an order from the King."

"I'm the daughter of the King... let them pass."

"Oh... Your highness..."

"What a bummer?" Seed gave the guard a face palm as he let the Silverians to make a getaway at the Higheast Province.

"Can you tell me about what is happening at the capital city of Jenova?"

"It was your father, your highness. When he came back and learned about your half-uncle's treachery and the incident, he's furious. He allows us to leave the capital."

"All right, I'm going back there to confront them." Lene said allowing the citizens to pass the border immediately and Seed was impressed on her actions.

"I've never seen you care so much for your people, Lene. I just want to see for myself if your hometown is similar at my time in the Highland Kingdom."

"You go on a lead and I'll take you to the capital of Jenova. You're being a pushover sometimes..." Lene sighs at his arrogance as he excitedly smiles at her when he accompanies her to the capital.

When they arrived at the capital, they were surprised to see all the people are trying to leave.

"This is uncalled for... they were running like vermins in the streets!" Seed commented badly about the citizens and Lene knows her father's decision as both went to find the commotion between the two.

Seed discovers many people are now wearing modern outfits similar to Lene's and they see a confrontation between her father Lars Ashitare and his half-brother Doug.

"You massacred the soldiers from Harmonia! How dare you ruin the family name?!"

"What a disgrace, my dear brother...? I wanted to become the King of this capital until your father had chose you to become his successor. And now your daughter is now the heiress to the throne." Doug smiled evilly as he sarcastically tells him. "Perhaps, these rats need to be taught a lesson."

The soldiers then cornered both Lene and Seed which he smirks to see them.

"I clearly forgot to tell you, Lene if we defeat them one by one. The magic seal from the Silent Lake within my Flowing Rune will be wore off. This allows you to cast your Rune."

"I want to see how you take them down." Lene said and both commenced the fight as she hits them with her double-sided tonfas as Seed demonstrates his swordsmanship by taking a double slash as the other going for a double lift-kick with a slash and going for a charging slash.

Doug was completely dismayed as Lars attacks him which he blocks it with his sword. As soon as the magic seal wore off, Lene hits them with explosive taser in explosion while Seed protects themselves by casting Protection Mist from his Flowing Rune.

"It's the same guy from Tenzan Pass, why he is here?"

Lene then confronts her half-uncle for his actions until Lars saves her from getting shot from their guns.

"Father..."

"Lene, I'm glad that you came back..."

"How brave of you, Lars...? Saving your daughter after I had some of my men attempt to kill her."

After seeing Doug's tyranny towards Lene's family, Seed angrily clenches his fists and he casts Explosion from his Fire Rune. Doug noticed flaming arrows surrounding the area and he was blasted away from the bursts of flames and Lene cries over her father's gunshot wounds as she casts Divine's Blessing from her Divine Dagger Rune to heal and revitalize her father's wounds, saving her father's life in the process.

"This light... and my wounds were healed."

"We need to get out of here, father..." Lene said as Lars noticed Seed's appearance.

"Who is this young man, Lene?"

"I'll explain it to you later... we have to get out of here."

"I'll help you out, your majesty." Seed then helps Lars to escape the capital.

"Thank you..."

"You're never get away with this!"

"I will shut your filthy mouth, you old fool!" Seed angrily casts his Fire Rune using Dancing Flames as it creates a burst of explosive flames to knock him down.

They soon escape the capital and Doug became furious to see them.

"Don't let them escape!"

Seed helps Lars to escape as he follows Lene as more soldiers cornered them as other soldiers who were sided with Lars decided to protect the King and it's princess. Therefore a sword hits from the ground and blast the soldiers away in explosion.

"It can't be! Who could have done this!" Seed exclaims as Sean arrives and he gets the sword as he dual wields both sword and forms into a Tokkosho and Lene was surprised to see Sean's arrival.

"Rockwell... I'm glad you helped us." Lars said as one of the soldiers decided to assist him in a weaken state."

"I'm gonna miss this capital, your Majesty." Sean said as he looked at Seed. "Anyway, red head... you'd better help me deal with these soldiers who were sided with that old bastard."

"Tch! Can't you at least call my name instead of saying about my red hair?!" Seed replies annoyingly as Lene helps her father to protect him.

Both Sean and Seed fend off most of the soldiers and they immediately escape the capital. Doug watches to see the entire capital and finally usurps the throne as the King of Silveria and wants to inflict pain on both countries which is Dunan and Harmonia.

As they escaped the capital, both Lars and Lene see their home has been take over. Both Sean and Seed saw the soldiers who were sided with Lars are 5,000 men who wanted to protect them.

"So where do we go now. We can't let both Lene and her father to put in harm's way." Sean said which Seed decided to get back to Higheast City.

"Maybe we should take refuge and regroup at Higheast City. We need a lot of firepower to stop that old fool's tyranny."

"..."

_I know my beloved country in Highland has fallen at the hands of Lord Riou and the Dunan Army. We tried to protect our capital with our pride and dignity but we failed. Now I ended up at their time which I was a long-time deceased already. I guess that I'm the only one who can change everything and I must protect them at all costs._

Seed looked on to see both Lene and Lars and finally decided to help them fight against Doug and his tyrannical reign.


	4. Finding New Allies

**Chapter 3: **_Finding New Allies_

They finally arrive at the Higheast City to take refuge after the incident and Lars oversaw the Higheast Palace.

"This castle has been untouched." Lars was surprise to see the castle and he finally wants to know about Seed. "Lene, can you explain about this young man who helped you and for rescuing me?"

"About Seed... he's from a different timeline where he was the 3rd General of the royal Highland Army. When Professor Asher examines this Rune which is now attached on my right hand, it manage to activate the dimensional portal device and he was summoned here accidentally." Lene explained clearly to her father.

"My worth... but this young man had already being slain at the hands of the Dunan Leader and it's army. I wouldn't expect he was very exceptional skilled in swordsmanship." Lars said surprisingly and Seed bows him in respect.

"I'm glad to meet you, your Majesty."

"It's okay... No need for formalities... I'm also glad you were at my daughter's side." Lars said smiling.

"I'd like to reform our beloved country in Highland. I know you and Lene needs to regroup and to fight back against that old fool." Seed said wanted to reform Highland which Lene angrily reacts.

"Don't tell me that you're going to restore the former glory of the fallen kingdom, do you?"

"It's not just the Kingdom, Lene. I'd like to make this castle our Headquarters just like Lord Riou did to his Dunan Army. That would be the reason of why him and Lord Jowy had conflicts between them. I'm also being unfit for being act responsible like Culgan does."

"He has a point, Lene. It would be best to make this castle as our base of operations. That way, we can make a counter strike against my half-brother."

"This is different in my timeline, can you tell us why is your family had conflicts with another family member. I felt that it was just like Luca Blight's tyranny to his own royal family." Seed said wanting to know about the conflicts between the Ashitares.

"It all began when my father Baron Ashitare chose me as his successor and Doug was completely jealous. After my father's death, Doug was longing to overthrow me and wants to rule as King. The capital of Jenova was peaceful during my reign as King and I can't let anyone who wants to take over my throne and I'm willing to sacrifice my life for the sake of my people."

"Doug's mother was the descendant of the sorceress named Sarah who always sided with the instigator behind the Second Fire Bringer War and she was willing to let her son to become the heir to the throne at Silveria. But grandfather chose my father because he was worthy enough to make our capital in peace." Lene said finally reveals about her half-uncle's bloodline.

"So the old fool's bloodline came from a sorceress' descendant." Seed became surprised as he boasts at his actions to him. "He maybe act cowardly because I took him down in an instant. I would glad to put him down again."

"You really don't know Doug's true extent when you face him in battle. He's both a powerful swordsman and a magician and I know you're the one who's capable of using the Runes. Within this world, we stopped using Runes after the entire conflict is over. But since, he's going to instigate another war, we're going to take up arms and using Runes again." Lars said knowing of his half-brother's actions.

"Father, are you sure that you're gonna stay in the castle?" Lene asked which he confirms.

"Yes... I want to rebuild this castle into a fortress. I have many contacts around in this country."

"What!? Contact!? Wait... how come he's saying this?" Seed said horribly shock as Lene laughs at his reaction.

"We have mobile phones to contact someone because my father had connections within this country. I guess your timeline does not have those, haha..."

"..."

"Anyway, Lene... you must find some people to recruit as many as you can. Because the war that Doug's doing will be extremely dangerous."

"I just hoped you can reform this capital and our beloved country, your majesty." Seed said which Lars gladly accepts.

"Of course..."

As they traveled to Kyaro Town, they meet Asher once again and this time it's about a new war happened at Jenova, the capital city of Silveria.

"So the King of Silveria is now living at the Higheast. That was amazing..."

"Professor Asher, is it okay to join us?" Lene said as Asher stands up and takes his rifle with him.

"So this is what I've been waiting for. This is my goal to put my inventions into a good use on the war. I'll join you..."

"Well the guy who summoned me is at our side now."

"To be honest, red head. Professor Asher is a marksman." Sean said remarking about it.

At the newly rebuilt Toto Village, he meets a martial artist named Zefer as he admires at Lene's appearance.

"Wow... you're so gorgeous. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Excuse me, are you trying to hit on me?"

"Uhhh... no not at all. Kinda reminds me of someone." Zefer said as he states. "I would glad to join you on this battle. But before that, I'd like you to show off my burning passion as a martial artist."

"Enough of your this!" Seed then personally confronts Zefer and he angrily scolds him. "Did she ever told you that you're still hitting on her?"

"Well oh well... this guy's got a temper. I can feel the burning passion inside of you." Zefer remarks Seed as a fighter. "How about an arm wrestling match, what do you say?"

"That guy is a total spunk to speak to him." Sean remarked as Seed states while claiming himself being a General from the Highland Kingdom.

"I'd never done arm wrestling before... But anyway, I won't lose because I'm the Flaming General from the Highland Kingdom."

Both men then wrestle their arms as both Lene and Sean watches as most patrons wanted to see the two men had an arm wrestling.

"I would expect about the red head's arrogance. He even claiming himself being the General of the fallen kingdom." Sean complained as Lene sees his capability as a fighter.

"He maybe from a different timeline, Sean. Seed was a powerful fighter. He was the one who rescued me when my half-uncle is about to kill me with his men."

"Seriously!? Him!?"

"I know he remains speaking like he was in the kingdom that he had loved. He was a passionate guy. Despite his scolding at me, he does not want me to get lost and we always fight side by side." Lene said shows her admiration to Seed.

"Lene, don't tell me that you're getting interested over the red head?" Sean teases Lene for getting interested to Seed which she retorts.

"I'm not into that guy, Sean. My father made an arrange marriage from the prince in Falena and I can't decide whether to marry this man or not. I need some time..."

Both men continue to wrestle their arms as Seed beats him in arm wrestling, much to everyone's amusement.

"Oww! That pretty smarts..."

"That shit happens..." Seed shrugged and he looked at both Lene and Sean. "Since I won his game, you wanna recruit this guy?"

"Sure... I want to see how this guy battle." Lene smiled at him as Seed allows him to join at their side.

They soon meet another warrior who lost his money as they assist him to take a bite and eat at the inn.

"I thank you for helping me, my name is Runmaru and I'm also a traveler. It appears that you need a hand. I'm glad to join to your group."

Runmaru decided to join at Lene's side as she pays potch for his food. Both Sean and Seed are waiting for Lene to come out until a Japanese entourage led by an androgynous man in a pink kimono along with his dance troupe.

"That was disgusting! A man wearing a dress!" Seed was horribly disgust to see the man's appearance as Sean replies.

"Hard to look at him like this... He's really a dude..."

The man's troupe are orphans from different provinces and tries to find young and handsome men. Lene soon arrives to see them and Runmaru decided to join at their cause. They soon found a girl who knows to make maps who is on their way to Ryube Village.

"All right... I can't wait to make maps there. Here's the map and you need it."

"Can you tell us your name, please?"

"I'm Tracy..."

As soon as they arrived at Radat Town, the two boatsmen Daimaru and Moichi recognizes Lene as the princess as she needs them to take boat trips.

"Lady heiress... We just heard the news."

"It looks like a family problem going on at your kingdom."

"I'll recruit both of you because I need the both of you to take me in other places."

"We glad that you let us join, lady heiress..." Daimaru bows her in respect and the two join to their cause and Seed smiles and tells them.

"Let's call it a day. If we go further tirelessly, we ended up getting fatigue."

Returning back to Higheast City, Lars was impressed to see them recruiting five to their cause and Seed was surprised to see the reconstruction of the castle.

"I'm completely amused you really are an amazing King. Lord Jowy does not have these kinds of connections."

"In a modern world it always changes in every year."

"Father... don't tell me you called-?"

"Sir Lars... everything is set and done." Jules arrives and Lars tells them.

"Jules is a brilliant architect and he is able to fix anything here in this castle and he's at our side."

"I heard the Silveria was taken over by the other Ashitare and I will be glad to be at your service."

"An architect? This is new to me..." Seed commented on Jules' appearance as the man arrives the scene.

"Lars..."

A man appears along with two men and the rest of the Silverian troops.

"Tougou... long time no see."

"I heard that Jenova has taken over. So I guess I made my decision to help you defeat your brother."

"Thank you so much, Tougou. I'm glad you're at my side." Lars said in relied as Seed asked him.

"Your majesty, who's this guy and how come their outfits are different at my time?"

"Tougou is my friend and confidant who is a military combat specialist at my palace and as an assistant strategist when it comes to war games. I let Lene to master her hand-to-hand combat techniques. You seem to be familiar about their outfits."

"Oh yeah... modern times..." Seed grunted while closing his eyes.

"Marik is the weapon and firearms specialist and he's the one who make bullets and explosives. He himself was the one who gave Lene the double-sided tonfas." Lars explained to Seed. "And finally is Xian is a doctor after Tougou leads them to escape in Jenova when Doug had taken over the kingdom. He is able to cure the sick and injured within this new headquarters.

"We pledge our loyalty to our current King." Both men bowed in respect as Lene, Seed and Sean watch them.

"This is how Culgan and I we pledge allegiance to Lord Jowy once Luca Blight's tyranny is over. I'm glad that you and your father are able to accept them."

"Yeah..."

"What with your face, red head? You keep staring at Lene." Sean said which he became embarrassed.

"Uhhh! It's none of your concern! Why would I like the feisty princess who can fight off enemies?!"

"With the look on your face, you really like her, do you?" Sean teases him as Lene smiles at his embarrassed look as he calmly admits.

"I had no idea of why I keep protecting her like this. I like her because she was a very strong person. A man who always protects a woman like she is."

"I think it's about time you three will come along with us. We have a discussion thing to do." Lars said and the trio and Tougou followed him.

On the way the meeting halls, Seed continued to gaze at Lene and became interested to her as he thought.

_That Sean guy was right... I am getting interested to the princess. I think it's about time for myself to make up for my loss in every war battles that I'm in... I want Lene and her father to reclaim which is rightfully theirs and this is my effort to push them to victory._

With that, the group enters the discussion room.


	5. Attack on the Offensive

**A/N:** This next chapter is their first war battles from the modern era as Seed's stats it was still in the last parts of game in Suikoden II which is Attack 15 and Defense 12 and he was the secret weapon towards many. Also this is how Seed continues to get to know more about Lene. Here is Chapter 4.

**Chapter 4: **_Attack on the Offensive_

At the discussion room, Lars discusses in how to stop the Silverian Army from occupying the border between Higheast and Muse and seeing that they wanted to take over the Dunan Republic and Harmonia.

"We have to attack them first and I need someone who's going to handle the ambush."

"I'll take care of this, your Majesty." Seed raises his hand and Sean complains at him.

"Are you crazy? The Silverian Army are very powerful. You can't just acting arrogant like you can do it alone."

"I'm from a different timeline, blue mockingbird." Seed remarked Sean as a mockingbird. "Besides, as a 3rd General from the Highland Army, I can take the lead with my men. But since this is your timeline, maybe I'll try handling their soldiers and I'm not act like I was too ruthful and selfish to them."

"This guy is charismatic..." Tougou smiled to see Seed's actions as he bows to Lars.

"Please, your Majesty..."

"All right, young man. I can see your passion in fighting enemies."

"Thank you very much..." Seed said thankfully.

At the armory, Lene goes to see Marik as Seed followed her and became amused to see more powerful weapons they were forged as Marik noticed them.

"Good to see you, lady heiress."

"Lady heiress?" Seed said as he looked at Lene. "Lene, why are they calling you like that? It's not formal..."

"As a princess and heiress, that's how they call me. What about you? You even call the princess a lady." Lene said telling him as Marik knows what she needs.

"I know what you need, the explosive tasers and some bullets."

"Wait... does your other double-sided tonfas can shoot bullets? Lord Riou doesn't have these kinds of things without using the gunpowder like yours." Seed was surprisingly as Lene tells him.

"The right tonfa can shoot explosive tasers which they were knock away from the explosion and the left tonfa can shoot like a shotgun. It's like an overkill to defeat enemies."

"Wow...! About the explosive tasers you were saying. It was cool..." Seed said getting amused on Lene's weapon as he begins to admire her, reminded him of his Fire Rune. "No one ever see you shoot that thing. Unless, it's like my Explosion from my Fire Rune."

"Here they are... I'm sure you can reload them as possible and for you young red headed dude. What do you need?"

"Well I'd like to sharpen my sword. I hate if my blade is rusted."

As Marik gets his sword to be sharpen, Lene begins to admire him when he was with her.

"I can't believe that you like to forge your sword, Seed."

"I always loved to stay at the blacksmithy, Lene. This is how my moniker as the Flaming General. I maybe ruthless to my enemies but this is what I am."

Arriving at the Highland-Muse Border, the Silverian Army are trying to break through the border in order to occupy the entire Muse.

"All right, we're almost reach through the border between the Higheast and Muse. Let's break things through." A man named Darius alongside Ross and Adelbert leading the Silverian Troops to occupy the border and was soon confronted by military troops led by Lars.

"Okay, it's time to stop them from taking over the border, now!"

"Your highness... you must be ready." Tougou informs Lene and her troops to dispatch them.

The war battle escalates and some of the Silverian troops are taken down.

"So the real King of Silveria is still alive. I thought you were killed by Doug." Adelbert discovers of Lars' survival.

"So it was you who were ordered by Doug to kill my daughter. I'm not letting you get away this." Lars scowls at the instigator behind the assassination.

"Hah! You won't stop us... non-highness. Let's divide and slaughter!" Adelbert gloats while disrespecting the King until Tougou gives the signal.

"Give Seed's troops the signal!"

To his surprise, Seed and the rest of the military troops cornered the trio and his armies.

"It looks like you wasted your opportunities, you giant vermin!"

"What was that!?" Adelbert becomes furious when Seed calls him a giant vermin and to his shock. Most of the military troops threw fire spears on the Silverian troops as it obliterates them on the field and Lars was surprise about his tactics in war battles.

"Are those fire spears? Yes it is... He requests Marik to forge more fire spears in order to obliterate the troops." Tougou said getting impressed on Seed's strategy.

"I totally learned that when Lord Riou was sided with the two leaders of the mercenary troops before they formed the Dunan Army. I was cautious at first that they brought these fire spears to attack us." Seed said remembering the times they were about to infiltrate the Mercenary Fortress. "I guess the old fool wants to do the same thing as Luca Blight's."

"How dare you disrespects to our new King?!" Adelbert became furious to Seed's words as Darius informs him.

"Looks like we're outnumbered, we have to retreat for now."

"We're not finished with you yet!" Adelbert said as the group retreats and they were victorious in stopping them.

"All right! We won...!"

"We drove them off easily..."

"Nice strategy you have there, Seed. Good work!" Lene complimented Seed for his job well done but for him, he feels ashamed.

Returning back to the Higheast Palace, everyone is celebrating their first victory and Lars became disappointed that Doug had finally usurp the throne as King of Silveria as Sean is having a party with Zefer, Tracy, Marik, Daimaru and Moichi. Outside of the palace, Seed was watching the stars at night, alone. He became upset by that time he made many losses in war battles in favor of Riou and his Dunan Army as he thought.

_I know everyone is celebrating of their very first victory. In my case, I feel so ashamed... I had so many losses on those war battles. That's when Culgan and I had pledge allegiance to Lord Jowy who is now a commanding officer and as the King of Highland._

* * *

**Flashback:**

When Jowy was being commanded from Rowd and his troops. Both Seed and Culgan arrive to defend him.

"Wait, Rowd."

"We were here, too. and nobody suspicious came through." Seed came to inform Rowd that no one's suspicious making the latter surprised.

"Wh... What are you saying..."

"We'd hate to see you make a false report out of jealousy because of a former subordinate is now your commanding officer." Culgan said regarding Jowy as Rowd's commanding officer.

"That's right. We're witnesses..." Seed also replies to Rowd much to the latter's horrible shock.

"You know, there's still quite a riot going on in Greenhill. Shouldn't you get yourself down there?" Culgan orders Rowd to stop the riot.

"Damn..! All right, let's go!"

As Rowd and his troops leave back to Greenhill to stop the riot, Jowy was relieved to see them defending him.

"Why..."

"Why? We love Highland. It's a wonderful country." Seed replies on Jowy's words while Culgan does the same.

"We can't stand idly by and let it be destroyed. The only thing Luca Blight will bring about is ruin... and that is not intention."

"It wouldn't be pleasant to be left standing on scorched earth after the war's over, would it?" Seed said agrees to Culgan's word about getting free from Luca's tyranny and both went to Jowy.

"Jowy Atreides, Commander of the fourth army of the Kingdom of Highland, we pledge our loyalty to you." Culgan said decided to pledge loyalty to Jowy's side and Seed also replies.

"We know what your goal is. Please, use us to that end."

"Culgan, Seed..." Jowy was grateful to see them both pledging alliance with him as he thanked them in a friendly hug. "Your brave decision will not be in vain. Thank you..."

It was shifted back to where Jowy is now the King of Highland and most soldiers were gathered to see the sacrifice of his wife Jillia Blight for the Beast Rune while both Culgan and Seed are with them after losing the Knighdom of Matilda.

"Listen up, soldiers of Highland! We defeated the Knightdom, but we haven't won yet!"

As the soldiers made their battle cries for the sake of the kingdom as Seed tells them.

"We're still stronger than them! The outcome of the war is not yet decided!"

As soon as soldiers continued to make a battle cry. The two bishops inform Jowy to be ready and chanting about the Beast Rune which is passed down for generations within the Blight Family and swear to his oath. Jowy also tries to sacrifice his wife Jillia by stabbing her through the chest but they were unaware that it was a body double and Jowy does his best to use the Black Sword Rune to keep the power of the Beast Rune at bay. Once Jowy is done, both Culgan and Seed encourage the soldiers to fight for their victory.

"The path of victory is the only path! We pray for victory!"

"Now is the time to fight. If we lose this, we lose the Kingdom of Highland!"

It was now shifts into both facing Riou and his Dunan Army as both were fighting for the sake of their fallen kingdom. They fought valiantly and ends up being defeated by them and both were fatally wounded.

"The outcome's already decided."

"Is it really...so strange, Riou? That we should fight?" Seed said in his breath as Culgan also replies to him.

"Lord Riou... You were the hope of the Dunan Army...Just as Lord Jowy was the hope of our side... He rid us of Luca Blight...and we hoped he would lead Highland to a better future..."

"Go then... We don't...We don't have the strength left to fight..." Seed said allowing Riou and his group to pass as he looked at Culgan who is also dying from their fatal wounds sustained from them as he tells him from his last breath. "Culgan...it was fun... All the plans we made for this country...for the future..."

"Yeah... It's a good thing... that we die along with this country..." Culgan replies at his last breath and both soon died.

**Flashback over:**

* * *

Seed lowers his head knowing it was his current fate to be killed along with Culgan when they made a last stand against Riou and his Dunan Army as he thought.

_I feel terrified at myself that it was my fate to be killed along with Culgan when we tried to fight Lord Riou and his Dunan Army. But now I ended up in the future where both of us were forgotten knowingly that we were a very long-time deceased. Maybe if I could change my fate rather than being killed. I wanted to reform Highland back to it's former glory but not in royal kingdoms like the Blight Family did._

"Seed..."

"..." Seed was surprised to see Lene's arrival as she tells him.

"So this is where you were staying. You need to enjoy the party. This isn't like you..."

"I'm not going back there, you know. I felt so ashamed to show it to them that I had many loss and defeat back in the Highland Kingdom. I can't get used it when this is the first victory." Seed said coldly to her.

"You're being so cold. I hate to barge when Sean and the others are already drinking with booze for the party." Lene said as Seed gazes at her slightly.

"I have a personal question, Lene."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a relationship with somebody?"

"I have one who is the current prince of Falena. My father had made an arrange marriage between me and the prince. I just told him that I need to make my decision whether to marry the man or not. It's simple..." Lene answered as Seed remarks.

"It's not that simple..."

"..."

"Do you like this man, do you?" Seed smiled at her which she questions him.

"Why did you asked me that, Seed?"

"It's weird if I keep looking at you everyday. What if I like you?" Seed said as he reveals his liking to her.

"Huh!? Are you serious...?" Lene was shocked to hear his words as Seed tells her.

"Of course, I'm serious... An arrange marriage is a waste of opportunity. You can't marry the guy if you don't love him that much. A princess should find a rightful man to marry and making him the King. That was traditional at my timeline."

"It's really strange... if you and I we talked like this and you keep on whining about other things. It's like you're looking for someone to talk to." Lene said smiling at him as Seed replies while closing his eyes.

"It reminds me of how Culgan and I we used to talk on things especially in war battles. I just get to know you better, Lene. "

"..."

"I really felt myself about these romantic things and this is how Lord Jowy felt for Lady Jillia and they were inseparable. I wish if I had one too..." Seed said as he feels it on his heart and Lene hugged him on his back that makes him blushed.

"I really thank you for rescuing me back there, Seed. I'll also forgive you for what happened when we first met. My father was amused when you did earlier on the war battles."

Seed then faces her with a smile on his face which she blushes at him when they have eye to eye contact with each other and he teases her.

"You know Lene, it was complicated if the two of us were like this. You still have your distant prince sticking up with you for that married arrangement."

Lene then pushes him off to the ground while Seed drags her with him. Both gazed each other while showing their romantic attraction as both stand up, blushing.

"Why did you do that, Seed?"

"I already told you that I like you, Lene. We'll do that if we're just the two of us." Seed said admitting his liking to her and he noticed that she was annoyed at his tease. "You got annoyed after I tease you."

"I'd better get back to the party."

As Lene leaves back to the party, Seed continues to smile at her, finally shows his romantic feelings for her.

The next day, Lars decided to send this letter to the Mayor of Muse, Greenhill and Two River to his daughter Lene.

"We need some alliance within the Dunan Republic. I'm sure Doug would even try to do the same after they have their first defeat. Here is the letter, my dear."

"Thank you, father..."

"We had someone gave us the intel about the Silverian Army." Lars then shows the man from Muse and he was the assistant to the mayor.

"So it was the true then, the real King of Silveria was nearly assassinated by his own flesh and blood. I heard everything about this sad news. My name is Clemont and I'm the assistant to the mayor and I will be glad to assist the Princess to meet the mayor of Muse."

"As for you, young lad. Since you nailed the Silverian Army with those fire spears. From this day, you're going to become a bodyguard to my daughter." Lars said giving Seed a job as a bodyguard for Lene much to Sean's shock.

"This is uncalled for... why him..."

"Marik told us everything. When Seed was waiting for his weapon to forge, he requested him to forge some fire spears. I know for sure that fire spears are good in handy in the war battles." Lars said as Seed retorts on Sean's complain.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut if I were you."

"You mean that Seed is going to guard me..."

"He's a powerful swordsman, Lene. When he saw both of us are about to get killed. He's the one who saved us to our deaths." Lars said as Seed tells her.

"Your father was right, Lene. You need someone to accompany you on those meetings. I want to reform myself since we tried to find some new allies to cooperate with us."

"All right, Mr. smooth talker... you can protect and guard me if you wanted to."

"That's what I want to hear from a feisty princess." Seed smiled and he finally tells Lars while facing him. "To get there in Muse you need to cross the south which is the Muse-Highland border in order to get to Muse City."

"Very well... I'm looking forward to find alliance to stop my half-brother and Lene you need lots of companions to aid you on the battlefield."

With that Lene departs Higheast City and move from the border between Higheast and Muse and Seed became the bodyguard for the modern princess and it was his new opportunity to start things with as he thought.

_I think it's about time to change things. I maybe from a different timeline where I was the 3rd General from the Highland Kingdom and now I was appointed as a bodyguard for the princess from the future. Now I'm starting to enjoy this life._

The group finally arrives at the border and they pass and now they are travelling to Muse.


	6. Rescue at Sindar Ruins

**Chapter 5: **_Rescue at Sindar Ruins_

They decided to stay at White Deer Inn as it was now owned by two siblings Aliah and Clifford and Clifford was handling the work of the inn.

"Welcome to White Deer Inn. The beds are clean and with free breakfast."

"Wow...! It's like a dead and breakfast. Sounds great...! It was a tiring journey for us to get through the city of Muse." Sean remarked in amusement.

"Excuse me, who is this in the picture?" Lene asked who is the woman on the portrait as Clifford tells her.

"That was my sister, Aliah. She was an archaeologist who is trying to look for relics around the Sindar Ruins."

"Sindar Ruins are very dangerous to get through. Lots of monsters are lurking around inside of it." Sean said noticing of her actions.

"Perhaps, we could stay here and rest. It's going to be a tough time for all of us to get through the city of Muse." Seed suggested to stay at the inn.

"Please, come this way at the stairs."

As soon as everyone is asleep at night, Seed was resting at his bed and wonders about Lene and how she knows of his weakness for being filled with hopelessness and does not understand the enemy's recklessness. He then gets up and to see that she was not there as he looked at his new sleeping clothes with just a white tank top and gray trousers.

"Their sleeping clothes are completely different than at my time. I had nothing to do but sleeping in pajamas." Seed mumbled as he goes out to check on Lene due to his duty being her bodyguard.

As he opens the door, Lene was watching the stars alone wearing a short sleeveless white dress and he whistles to see her sexiness as he teases her.

"Who's waiting for you in there?"

"Seed!" Lene said calling his name as Seed laughs at her.

"Haha... still waiting for that prince you were about to marry. You're being hopeless romantic, Lene."

"..."

"Everyone is already asleep until I see you outside. It is weird." Seed said noticing of Lene's appearance and he compliments her. "I like your short dress..."

"Thanks for the compliment." Lene said thankfully as Seed looked at the stars at night.

"I kinda miss all of my comrades at my time and I can't change my fate for being killed. I wanted to change history at your place so that it will never happen again like in my beloved country in the Highland Kingdom."

"..."

"And now, I got involved with two kingdoms on its collision course." Seed said while lowers his head and Lene encourages him.

"Seed, you're the only person can stop them. You rescued me and my father when my half-uncle is about to kill us. You brought us our motivation back to keep fighting on that war. I wanted you to help us out for the honor of my kingdom in Silveria."

"All right..." Seed finally accepts to help Lene and her father to fight the war against Doug and he commented for this incident. "This dumb war is more on family matters."

"..."

"We'd better get back inside, Lene. It's late..." Seed smiled at her which Lene gave him a nod with a slight smile on her face.

The next day, they are about to travel to Muse after spending the night at the inn and they were given some free breakfast by Clifford.

"Did all of you sleep well?"

"Yes, the bed is really comfy." Sean commented nicely as he looked at both Seed and Lene. "You two are still sleepy."

"Uhm... It's none of your concern, mockingbird." Seed grunted at Sean until a blue wolf came to see it's master.

"Oh... Blue what is it?" Clifford said as Blue responds in a bark.

"What!? You mean Aliah was..."

"It's something wrong, Mr. Innkeeper." Sean asked which Clifford tells them.

"Something has happened to my sister at Sindar Ruins."

Seed eventually stands up and seeing the dog has wolf instincts and he looked at Sean who is come at handy because of his other occupation as an archaeologist.

"This dog can fight and you Sean, you're the one can decipher the Sindarian language."

"Okay fine... I'll do whatever I can to get through that ruins. A lot of people had studied about this."

"Please, be careful out there. You must rescue my sister." Clifford said encouraging them to rescue his sister which Seed agrees in a smirk.

"Don't worry, your sister will be fine."

Arriving at the Sindar Ruins, Sean manages to decipher the Sindar language and the door opens. As they enter the ruins they were met again by Asher who is trying to think in how to open the door.

"Professor Asher, why are you here at the ruins?"

"I came here looking for my daughter, Lisa. I let my daughter stay at this inn when I travelled back to Kyaro and I heard she was with the archaeologist." Asher replies and Sean manage to activate the door.

"I can't believe this man who summoned me from his creations has a daughter?" Seed reacted angrily and Lene tells him.

"Don't get mad, Seed. We have to find his daughter and the innkeeper's sister."

"Quite frankly, the doors are already opened when someone had put the plate of shapes already. We'd better find them and fast."

As they travel to find two missing people they encounter the monsters living in the ruins. Once they reach through the next door, Sean deciphers the writing which is 'the most dear' and it opens and they proceed. When they arrive, they see a two-headed hydra battles Aliah while she defends a little girl which is Lisa with her whip.

"Good lord... that must be the guardian of the Sindar ruins." Asher was horribly shock and Seed unsheathes his sword to battle the monster which he tells Lene.

"Look Lene, Like I told you before in how to cast your Rune. This fight is going to be a one hell of a match!"

Seed then proceeds to cast Dancing Flames from his Fire Rune which incinerates the monster. Both Aliah and Lisa were surprise to see their rescue and Lisa was impressed to see her father was there.

Asher summons a ballista which is one of his machine creations as it punches on the hydra.

Lene then casts Lunar Moonlight on the monster from her Divine Dagger Rune as it forms a blue moon to make a powerful shining moonlight to damage the enemy. One of the hydra breathes fire as Sean spins his Tokkosho to deflect the flames. Lisa attempts to use her father's Lightning Rune to aid them. To her shock, her casting of her Rune causing her to make a combination attack and Seed raises his sword in a flash of lightning as he makes a thunder sword strike on the hydra causing it to be paralyzed. As everyone beats the monster, Lene hits with her double-sided tonfas which is followed by shooting it with explosive tasers, allowing Seed to incinerate the monster by casting Explosion from his Fire Rune, destroying it.

"I guess this is over."

"Incredible... it was a combined attack."

"I'd never seen the red head could even do this combination move. That was powerful..." Sean was thrilled to see Seed using that ability and Seed looked at his sword, reminding of how Culgan casting his Lightning Rune to make a combination attack with him and he goes to see the two people.

"Are you two all right?"

"Yes..."

"Daddy... daddy..."

"Lisa, I'm glad you're okay." Asher reunites with his daughter and Sean noticed Aliah's job as an archaeologist.

"You must be Aliah and why are you here in the Sindar Ruins. Didn't you know how dangerous this place is?"

"It's not just a treasure... I came here looking for the Hearing-Ear Crystals. These crystals have the power to reveal the voices of the forest."

"Listening Crystals..." Lene said as her Divine Dagger Rune begins to resonate much to their surprise.

The rune glows on her right hand and it was formed into two Listening Crystals on her hands."

"No way... this is the Hearing-Ear Crystals." Aliah witnesses to see the crystals were formed and informing Lene to keep it. "You must keep these crystals. It will help you to listen the animals on the forest."

"Excuse me, dear lady... I guess the innkeeper is waiting for you at the inn." Seed said informing her about Clifford.

"Oh you're right... my brother was waiting for me." Aliah said and she thanked them for saving her. "And thank you for saving us..."

On their way to the inn, Lene was amused to see Seed and his powerful abilities.

"This is the first time you have an ability to strike the enemy when somebody else's Runes are casting upon you. I'm completely amused."

"I already told you that when I demonstrate my Rune casting on Flowing Rune, Lene." Seed said as he shakes his hair. "If only if somebody who can make a combination attack if whoever casts a Rune on me. And I noticed the old guy's daughter has a Lightning Rune."

"Professor Asher, all this time you have a Rune!" Lene said surprisingly as Asher replies.

"Yes... I used the Lightning Rune to generate any forms of electricity with the use of lightning strikes. This is how I crafted most of my renowned inventions."

Lisa then gives the Lightning Rune to her father and he keeps it and he looked at Seed because of his potential in fighting.

"This time-displacement man has the ability to make a combination attack when any Rune users who casts upon him and he needs to learn more of these abilities."

"Uhhh... old man. The truth is... that move that I have is when Culgan casts a Lightning Rune on me to make an attack combination." Seed said knowing of his abilities and became surprise that there is more abilities besides the one he currently uses. "Are you saying there's more to that?!"

"Exactly, any Rune users who utilizes fire, water, earth, wind, darkness, and one of the true runes, you will gain more powerful abilities to be obtained." Asher said while he gives him some advice. "You have to get stronger if you want to obtained these powerful abilities if anybody casts these elemental Runes."

"Wow... Not just the one that Culgan and I we used to do. Now I have to learn more of these..." Seed said became amused to hear that there's more abilities that he needs to learn.

Arriving at White Deer Inn, Clifford reunites with his sister and he was worried for her safety as Seed tells them that they can stay at the Higheast City.

"I see... so there another war takes place. All right, we were glad that join at your cause." Clifford said and decides to join at their side. Both Aliah and Blue decided to join as well.

"It's because of your efforts to rescue us. We glad to help you, your Grace." Aliah said as Lene nods in agreement to let her join along with Blue and Lisa which Asher decides to look after her.

"It appears that you're going to Muse City. I let my assistant to look after this Inn." Clifford said and Aliah tells them.

"Good luck on your travels, and we're going to the Higheast City."

Arriving at the entrance to Muse City, Seed remembers the time they succeed in taking over the city following the assassination of Anabelle until Muse is finally reclaimed by the Dunan Army at the Dunan Unification War.

"..."

"You look so dumbfounded, Seed." Sean commented as Asher knows that he remembers about his time.

"Let him be, Sean... this time-displacement man seems to know about this city."

"Muse City is completely different now. It's not on my time..." Seed states about the changes in Muse City and he looked at both. "I just remembering all things at my timeline, sorry."

"Well oh well... the princess of Silveria is here in the city of Muse."

Everyone noticed a handsome young man with blond hair wearing royal clothes while riding his horse to face Lene and her own group.

"It's you, Stefan..." Lene said as recognizes the prince of Falena who is supposed to get marry on their arranged wedding and Stefan looked at her sinister grin.


	7. The Flaming General's Fury

**Chapter 6: **_The Flaming General's Fury_

Stefan was impressed to see Lene's appearance and gave sarcastic remarks on her group.

"What are you wearing some poor clothes and you were sided with your compatriots? And who's this guy around with you. He maybe handsome like me, but he has lacking of social graces."

"What did you say!?"

"I had some important letter to be given, Stefan. If you excuse us..." Lene said as she and her group enter the city and smirks to see them.

As they enter the city, Seed was angrily mad at Stefan's remarks which Sean was surprised to see him mad.

"Lene, is that the prince of Falena you were about to marry at your arrangement marriage! Who does he think he is!?"

"..."

"Grrr... he's got some nerve to remark us like this! Aren't you accept that he called you something so bad even our clothes we wear?!"

"It's part of the arrangement." Lene said as Seed angrily scolds her.

"That's not the point! He can't treat you something like that!"

"Lady Lene... good heavens you're here. The mayor of Muse wants to see you." Clemont arrives on time as he accompanies Lene and the others to the mayor's office.

Here when they enter the mayor's office, they were met by the current mayor of Muse Daniel Bergman who is the descendant of the Muse Family.

"Welcome to Muse City, your highness. It appears that you resemble your mother Renee Ashitare."

"This is the letter from my father... and he needs an alliance in battling against my half-uncle Doug Ashitare for taking over our kingdom."

"I see..." Daniel said finally accepts the letter and he looked at Seed who became familiar to his appearance. "This guy with you, I feel familiar about him and he's the same people who gives hostility to the country."

"No, mayor... Seed is different." Lene said defending him which he finally tells Seed about the Ashitares.

"Since you were guarding the princess of Silveria. Perhaps, it's about time that I will tell you about her family, the Ashitares. The royal family was established since the end of the second Fire Bringer War and the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia had given the land to the Ashitares that borders between the Dunan Republic and their kingdom which is now named as Silveria. They also named Jenova as the royal capital of Silveria. Despite it was a peaceful kingdom, it cause a disarray between the members of the Ashitare Family that causes a power struggle in whoever sits the throne to become King. Baron Ashitare had witnessed these family conflicts until he passed on to his son Lars as King in order to maintain the kingdom. After Lars' ascension to the throne, Lars himself was the one who witnessed the murder of their father at the hands of his half-brother Doug Ashitare and the royal family conflict had started since."

After learning of what happened to Lene's family, Seed recalls in how Jowy assassinates Anabelle in order to gain Luca Blight's loyalty and trust before they took over Muse as he thought.

_So that's explains it, that old fool assassinated the previous King because he was highly jealous over Lene's father who is now crowned as King. Unlike Lord Jowy did to the Mayor of Muse at my time, he did killed her by cold blood and that is why he rejoins us in the Highland Army._

"All right. I accept your father's letter, your highness... I will give you 10,000 men to your cause. Lars was very potential in needing more alliance." Daniel said and he informs her about the conference of the state leaders in Dunan. "Your highness, you were invited at the state leaders conference at Jowston Hill and we need to discuss about this war that your half-uncle have been made."

"Yes..." Lene simply agrees.

After the discussion, they explore the entire town as they watched a butou dance which was played by the same androgynous man they encountered at Toto Village and everyone is dazzling on their dance performance.

"It was a nice performance..." Lene commented on the man's performance.

"This is the first time I've seen these dance performance." Asher replies as Seed walks away.

"Hey! where are you going, red head?!" Sean tried to stop him which he replies.

"You go on ahead and watch that dance. I have to explore this town on my own..."

"That's guy's a total jerk." Sean commented badly on Seed's actions which Asher tells him.

"Don't feel bad about him. This time-displacement man needs some time. Because of his experience at his time, he would think that he was the enemy of the state. Because the fallen Highland Kingdom were responsible in taking over this capital and the country of Muse."

"You mean Seed was involved on the capital's takeover."

"It was already seen in the history books, your highness." Asher said knowing of his faults. "I shouldn't crafted this dimensional portal device and the Rune on your hand. I wouldn't expected that he would cause trouble around in our country."

As Seed explores around the entire city of Muse, he discovers Stefan who is talking to one of the Silverian Army regarding about the arrange marriage between him and Lene as he hides to overhear their conversation.

"Are you saying that we're going to take the princess?"

"She hasn't signed our contract within our arrangement in marriage and I wanted to marry her in order to take over Silveria Kingdom." Stefan said which the latter replies.

"But sir... is it illegal to do this process?"

Stefan slaps the soldier into the ground and berates him.

"Don't say that in front of me. I know the princess is a rich heiress on that kingdom and now I see her in a poor clothes like most of the commoners. I wanted to deal with her, myself .

After hearing of this, Seed realizes about the arrange marriage with Lene is nothing more but a personal gain and angrily clenches his fists as he thought.

_What kind of a prince is he! He forces to marry Lene just to get the power to rule. Lene's father is still the King... He doesn't deserve this! I know Lene would never listen to me if I told her about this. _

After watching the performance, the androgynous man was amused to see Lene, Sean and Asher.

"This young lady was pretty amusing. My name is Amane and me and my troupe were a travelling dance group. It's nice to become an acquaintance with you."

"Sure, you can stay at Higheast City. I'm glad to join in our group." Lene smiled nicely as Amane noticed something is missing.

"I'm curious... where is the handsome guy around with you? He was a fiery person or something and even disgusts me because of my appearance."

"That was Seed... he's exploring this city for quite a while." Lene said telling him.

That night, they stay at the tavern which was owned by Sasha and alongside with her is Leila. They decided to spend the evening for the tomorrow's Dunan conference.

"Mmm... this is so good. I really missed this stew." Sean smiled as he looked to see Seed is eating any dish. "What are you eating, red head? You tried to clobber some food or something?"

"The tempura is delicious... Nobody cooks this dish at the Highland Kingdom."

"Bretzels, please..." Zefer asks the cook the Bretzels which he knows and Sasha informs them about their cook.

"You boys didn't know that our chef is named Genkai and he was the master chef."

"Wow... really?"

"Lene, it looks like the three of them wants to join at our side." Seed said while looking at her who is eating teriyaki.

"Oh, yes..."

"Oooh... the princess of Silveria was here. I would glad to join at your side and I can't wait to show off my cooking skills to everybody." Genkai said became impressed to Lene's presence.

As everyone falls asleep, Lene goes out to see Daniel until Stefan arrives along with the Silverian Army.

"Stefan... what are you doing and why is the Silverian Army doing here too?"

"I was given these soldiers to escort you and you have to sign the contract to marry me." Stefan sadistically smirks on her.

"I already told you that I need some time, you have no right for me to sign the contract by force. I know my father accepts you because of your potential to marry me. And now when I look at you, you're completely obsessed." Lene said and rejects his advances and Stefan orders the men to seize her.

"The father was so naive to accept me, Lene. I guess it's about time for you to be saved by your commoners and once I marry you, I'll become the King of Silveria Kingdom."

Lene was soon taken away as one of men from Muse immediately goes to the Mayor's office while Sean goes back to the tavern to take wink and noticed something was wrong. At the private room, Daniel finally made up his decision for the Dunan Conference because of the war as Seed arrives to see him.

"So you do know that I was the enemy of the state."

"..."

"...how did you guess that?" Seed said wanted to know from Daniel as he tells him.

"It was a very long time ago. When the previous mayor was assassinated at the hands of a minor who literally works as a spy for the Highland Kingdom and that's why this city was being overrun. But the Dunan Army manage to reclaimed the city once the Highland Kingdom is already fallen. I read everything about this entire history."

"..."

_That's right... Lord Jowy did assassinated the mayor of Muse to gain Luca Blight's trust which allow all of us to occupy the entire country by a surprise attack._

"I know... I forgave that young man because we can't imprisoned and executing minors who made their crimes of murder."

"Lord Daniel... the princess of Silveria was taken away by a group of men and it was led by the Prince of Falena."

"Lene!" Seed said calling her name.

"That man is truly delusional." Daniel commented about the situation.

"What do you mean? Delusional? You mean the prince!" Seed said while raising his brow.

"Stefan is the prince from the different Kingdom within the country of Falena. The king of Silveria choose him to marry his daughter within the marriage arrangement because he was potential. I wouldn't expect he would come to get the princess by force."

"Damn that bastard! I have to save Lene!" Seed said angrily clenches his fist upon learning of his actions as Daniel informs him.

"He may act like an upper class society, he was suffering from narcissism. I'd say that he became possessive with the princess."

Seed immediately leaves to rescue Lene due to him being her bodyguard. As he gets out, he met up by Sean who also wants to save Lene.

"Sean... you too."

"Yeah, I saw what he had done to Lene. The truth is, Lene doesn't like that guy and he tries to marry her by force." Sean replied and he looked at Seed which he became a little jealous. "You know what, red head. Lene keeps talking about you when you tried to battle the martial artist in arm wrestling and she keeps saying to me earlier that you were better than that guy."

Seed smiles when he noticed Lene's liking to him and he tells him.

"We have to rescue her and fast! I'm going to put that jackass down!"

Both men noticed the Silverian Army are trying to guard the prison cell which Seed casts his Flowing Rune in a form of mist, allowing Sean to take the soldier down with a Tokkosho.

Inside, both Lene and Stefan are inside the cell which he forces her to sign the contract. Lene refuses to sign when he was trying to hurt her. Suddenly, Seed and Sean faces him.

"What!"

Sean then destroys the lock with his Tokkosho and Lene decided to stay with both.

"You commoners... what are you doing here?"

Seed angrily gets his sword from his sheath and both clashed in a sword fight. In which he knocks Stefan down. Seed looked to see the contract inside the cell and he rips it to pieces, much to the latter shock.

"No! The contract!"

"Lene does not deserve for a man like you. You're a disgrace!" Seed angrily remarks over Stefan which makes him infuriated.

"How dare you!"

Seed then escapes with Lene and Sean who soon followed them. With that, all of the men from Muse are fighting against the Silverian Army which they were given to Stefan by Adelbert.

"It was a surprise attack!" Lene said and she remembers what Seed had told her about she can't marry the person who don't like her very much as she cries. "It's all my father's fault... he shouldn't choose Stefan. I would never expect that he was far too dangerous for me..."

"It's all right, Lene... at least you're safe. one of the Muse guards just alarmed at what happened and I also found Seed who is already done talking to the mayor." Sean said trying to cheer her up as Seed comforts her in a hug.

"I'm right here, Lene... don't worry."

"I made up a surprise attack so that I would marry her and you rip the contract on purpose." Stefan confronts them in a sadistic tone which angers Seed even further.

"I just had enough of you! You jackass!" Seed then casts Fire Rune and unleashing Flaming Arrows at Stefan. Not just to incinerate his enemies, he severely burns Stefan's royal clothes to show off his underwear in humiliation.

"GAHHH!" Stefan then immediately covers himself in shame which causes one of the Silverian Army to cover himself which makes Sean laugh in excitement.

"Haha... Now that leaves him humiliated, that's in-genius."

"Hahaha! That serves him right...!" Seed also laughs at his own strategy which causes Stefan and the rest of the Silverian Army retreated.

The Muse soldiers were relieved to see them in retreat and it was done by the mayor's assistant Clemont who commands them and he looked at Seed who is no longer an enemy in their country.

"The mayor was right, this guy is no longer a threat after all."

The next day, Lene appears in a beautiful sleeveless white dress and her hair is tied in a bun knowing about the invitation of the Dunan Conference and she was met by Asher and Daniel. Sean watches to see them leave for the conference at Jowston Hill and he goes upstairs to see Seed as he mumbles.

"After what happened last night, we rescued Lene from that disgruntled Prince and what I saw from red head, he hugged her comfortably as he tried to comfort her. It was awkward to meet him at first until now... he enjoys it."

When Sean is about to go to his room, Seed was still asleep after the battles that he went through and it was enough to rescue Lene from Stefan.


	8. The Conference in Jowston Hill

**A/N: **This next chapter is a reference as how Anabelle and Jess gather most of the mayors and leaders in their respective provinces during the Hilltop Conference in Suikoden II which also occurs about the Dunan Unification War. Also, this introduce the descendants between the characters of Suikoden II and Suikoden III, the romance between Lene and Seed is finally shown on the spot and more recruitment of the original characters will be join in Lene's group during their travels. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 7: **_The Conference in Jowston Hill._

Sean tries to wake Seed from his sleep which he mocks him frequently.

"Hey, red head... you'd better wake up..."

"Unghhh... cut it out, mockingbird. I need some sleep."

"Ohhh... the red head is still the Flaming Sasquatch who whacks anybody with his club, R-Roar!" Sean continues to mock Seed as he angrily wakes up by throwing a pillow on his face.

"Who do you call me a sasquatch, you idiot?!"

"Oh yeah... Lene just left to Jowston Hill for the conference. She was already being assisted by Professor Asher." Sean informs Seed about Lene's participation at the conference which makes him stand up.

"Darn... when it comes to formalities, I need to wear something formal. I can't go to the Jowston Hill wearing my peasant ones."

As Seed leaves the room and went downstairs, Sean watches him in a smirk as he babysits Asher's daughter Lisa. When Seed gets down, an old lady passed by to see him.

"Well if isn't the handsome Highlander who visited the Sajah Village a few days ago."

"Oh, you're the old woman that I spoke, yes." Seed confirms the old woman's presence.

"It's Suzanne, welcome." Sasha sees her appearance.

"I think this clothes is yours, and I laundry it as good as new." Suzanne said which Seed recognizes his royal clothes.

"That's my royal clothes... I discarded it because I'm no longer at the Highland Kingdom when I ended up in the future."

"..."

"But it's okay... I need to wear this to see Lene. I'd like to watch the entire Dunan conference." Seed said nicely to the old woman as Suzanne gave him his red and white royal clothes.

"I see... so you still wear the clothes that I gave you and that woman you had brought. You may keep it as always."

"Sure..."

"I think I decide to stay at the Higheast Palace, I'd like to see everything and I can do laundry for everybody."

"Well I guess me and Leila be moved at the Higheast Palace to form a new tavern here. I'm glad that you let us join at your side." Sasha said telling him.

At Jowston Hill, Seed arrives in his red and white royal clothes and was confronted by Asher who noticed his appearance.

"So the time-displacement man wants to see the conference."

"So what if I watch the conference, old man." Seed reacted angrily at Asher which he smirks.

"Let me guess, you came here for the princess."

"!"

"I knew it... you're getting thrilled over the princess at the conference." Asher said as he allows Seed to come with him as a convoy. "All right, then... Let's get inside."

"Oh... it's you Asher Da Vinci, the renowned inventor of the Higheast. Please, you may proceed..."

"Wow... this old man is tricky." Seed remarked in amusement.

As they enter the conference and they announcing the mayor and leaders at the Dunan Republic.

"Mayor of Muse, Lord Daniel Bergman!"

Daniel appears alongside Clemont walks through the top and both noticed their presence.

"It seems we're gonna sit right over there. Come on, young man." Asher said making Seed to go with him and complains.

"Why do I always hanging out with the elderly?"

As both sits down to watch the scene, they also seen one man who is the leader of the Matilda Knights which was unified with the red, white and blue knights.

"Leader of the unified Matilda Knights, Lord Sigurd..."

"No way... at my time. The Matilda Knights are separated in three groups. Lord Gorudo and his men lend their white knights to our side while the red and blue are in Lord Riou's side. And now, I've seen the three groups were united as one." Seed said surprisingly to see him.

"You did get your homework, young man. In the history books, Lord Gorudo who is the leader of the White Knights is a disgruntled one which is why both two captains between the blue and red knight were defecting to join at the Dunan Leader's side. However, Gorudo was killed at the hands of both the Dunan Leader and the King of Highland after his men had shot one of their close ones from their arrow shots within their bow guns." Asher said which Seed remembers about the incident.

"That's when Matilda was fallen at the hands of the Dunan Army until Lord Jowy tells me and Culgan to pull our armies out and we were so close to defeat them."

"The Mayor of Greenhill, Lady Rena Wisemail..."

Rena appears to walk into the other side of the seat and announces another leader yet again.

"The General Representative of Two River, Risho!"

Risho appears to take the lead as he sits along with the leader of the Matilda Knights.

"The Mayor of Tinto City, Lady Lauren Pendragon! And Mayor of South Window City, Lord Zelstan!"

Two mayors of their respective cities came and they went to the other seat and lastly it was both Lene and the Commander of Muse to be called.

"The Princess of the Silveria Kingdom and representative, Lady Lene Ashitare and the Commander of Muse Forces, Lord Dawson"

Lene appears which surprises Seed from her appearance as a princess in a white dress and she was on the side of the Mayor of Muse and Clemont and alongside with the commander of the Muse Forces Dawson and this is their discussion begins.

"In accordance with the agreement, I hereby begin the Dunan Conference and the princess of Silveria Kingdom will explain everything."

"My half-uncle Doug Ashitare had usurped my father's throne as the King of Silveria and he amassed most of the Silverian Army to make a war between this Republic and the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia."

"Are you saying that he's making the entire war after so many years?" Zelstan said regarding about the past war.

"It's not just that... it was a power struggle between the royal families. That's why the real King of Silveria, Lars Ashitare was now taking refuge at the Higheast Palace which the former capital of the fallen Highland Kingdom." Clemont corrects him. "I presumed that they already attempted to attack at the Muse-Highland Border."

"It seems that they're trying to take over the entire country with an iron fist." Sigurd said sensing their presence.

"So it is true then... the power struggle of the royal family of the Silveria Kingdom has continued to pose a threat to the war and that man she had meant about who is now taking command over the Silverian Army. We need to lend her assistance..." Rena replies and seeing that the princess was telling the truth.

"I take a lot of respect for the beautiful princess. I will allow her to help on her side." Risho said agreeing on Rena's words."

"Doug Ashitare serves as a huge threat for our Republic. If he breaks our defenses, we are all in ruin. In the name of our mutual oath. I order you to provide troops for the princess of the Silveria Kingdom who is now resided at the Higheast Province in order to battle against that tyrant. As Higheast Province is now part of the Dunan Republic." Daniel said informing everyone as Lauren complies.

"I would gladly to assist the rich heiress of the capital."

"Thank you so much, all of you..." Lene said thankfully to them.

"Excuse me, Lord Daniel..."

As he gives the letter to Clemont and to his surprise, the guards from the border of Muse-Greenhill was slaughtered at the hands of the Silverian Army and now heading to Muse.

"What was that!"

"I was right! They were serious to take over our country." Sigurd said as Daniel tells them.

"I'm ordering all of you to prepare your armies in battle."

After the conference, Seed finally gets out of the conference and he looked at Asher who shakes hands with the leaders of the Dunan Republic and he sees Lene who takes a view the entire province.

"You look good, Lene..."

"..."

Seed smiles to see her and Lene blushes at him and he also wore the same royal clothes as he was transported to their timeline and he asks her.

"So the mockingbird was saying that you keep talking about me. Is it true?"

"What about it?"

"You're a feisty princess, Lene." Seed commented and he tells her. "I guess the conference looks serious today. That old fool sent his men to make a squeal."

"I hope you can defend this capital against them." Lene replied as Seed gazes at her appearance.

"I felt weird when I keep looking at you. I tried to comfort you when you were crying last night and the most thing I've seen on you, you're absolutely beautiful."

"I'd never thought a red headed guy like you is getting interested on me." Lene smiled knowing of his liking to her until Seed gets close to her and he kissed to her lips which shocks her to see him kissing.

"You were the most precious person that I've ever met, Lene. I love you..."

"I love you too... you're the person that I mostly trusted." Lene smiled as both kissed passionately and Asher looked on to see the two.

"Well oh well... the time-displacement man just fell in love with both the princess and the heiress. I really missed my late wife..."

Back at the tavern, the trio were met by Tougou after learning of the dispatchment of the Silverian Army at the Muse-Greenhill border.

"Your highness... how's the conference?"

"The conference is fine and they received a report about the slaughter of the guards at the border of Muse-Greenhill." Lene said which Tougou realizes their actions.

"I see... that guy won't stop attacking after all..."

"We'll take care of it, Lene." Seed smiled at her which surprises Tougou.

"..."

"I hate if the princess gets dirty and wrinkled when it comes to war battles. That's how Lady Jillia always stays at the palace." Seed said knowing of Lene's appearance.

"Perhaps, I'll take her place, young man." Asher came to see them which Tougou recognizes him.

"You must be Asher from Kyaro. Are you sure you wanna join the fight?"

"My mind is my lethal weapon... which is why my inventions are come and handy. Trapping the enemies was enough to defeat them on the war." Asher said pointing out on his head.

"Your highness... you must stay here for a while." Tougou said letting Lene to stay inside, allowing them to battle against the Silverian Army.

As soon as the Silverian troops are taking advance on Muse, Seed, Sean, and Tougou's unit of armies are ready to fight to defend the capital of Muse.

"Looks like the Silverian troops are coming this way."

"It's that red-headed jackass! I think it's about time that I'm going to kick your stupid ass!" Adelbert noticed Seed's presence along with their armies and they were sided by the other armies.

"It looks like the giant sasquatch was behind the squealing. Slowing them down was enough."

"If we need to defeat Adelbert's army, they would retreat immediately." Tougou said and the war battle commences as they were sided by the state reinforcements sent by Clemont.

Therefore, they saw someone who is sided by the enemy as Sean recognizes his rival Finn Barrett, a mercenary for hire.

"So my rival was on the side of the Silverian Army, huh. I guess convincing him will be enough." Sean smirked to see his rival again.

"How do you know each other, mockingbird?" Seed asked which Sean answers.

"As a private investigator, my rival is a mercenary for hire and we are not antagonistic because we respected each other. I'd like to take a word about it."

As soon the army moves including Finn, more reinforcements appear which were sent by Rena to assist them and the unified Matilda Knights led by Sigurd.

"We're going to assist the state troops from the Higheast Province and Muse. We were glad to be acquaintance of you."

Both Sean and Finn clash within their armies and both duel with their weapons.

"Hey Finn... why did you join up with the Silverian Army which were led by the old geezer..."

"They hired me to join their army. But I wouldn't expect you were here." Finn replies in a icy tone.

"I wouldn't expect a kind of a man who works as a mercenary for hire who becomes idle to see the entire capital of Jenova is already at the tyrant bastard's hands." Sean said mocking his friend.

"Talk as you want..."

Although, Sean's unit was equipped with the fire spears to damage Finn's unit.

"You've lost your touch, Finn!"

"Ugh..."

"How about this? Why don't you join at our side? I hate if my friend who was paid by blood money from a tyrant King who usurps the real King of the Silveria Kingdom, what do you say?"

"Rockwell... you're being respectful. All right then, I'll join on your side."

"Hey look Lord Adelbert, they recruited Sir Barrett with the Highlanders!"

"Finn, you turncoat!"

"Forgive me... I'll give you my refund because I trusted Rockwell." Finn then joins at the Highlanders side until Seed sees them to give Asher the signal.

"Okay, old man! Do it!"

With that Asher activates his giant catapult machines to throw a pile of boulders over the Silverian Army including Adelbert's.

"Good grief! Those are boulders...! Grrr!"

"See... my perfect inventions was enough to take care of these many soldiers as possible." Asher smiles upon seeing the soldiers are being hit to their deaths by throwing boulders on them.

"Damn you! I'm going to get you for this! Mark my words!"

With that Adelbert and his army soon retreats and Seed and the rest of the Highlanders made their second victory.

"That should take care of the big bad asshole, out..."

"At least we manage to make them retreat before they can do some damage here in the capital of Muse..." Tougou said in relief and he looked at Asher who is behind the giant catapults. "You were of a great help, Professor Asher."

The next day, they later decided to leave Muse for Greenhill and Seed returns of wearing his peasant outfit as he treasures his royal clothes and they were met again by both Daniel, Clemont and Dawson.

"I'd like to thank your companions, your highness. Now I finally understand that you and your father Lars are now handling the Higheast capital and the remaining Silverian Army had turned into a newly reformed Highland Army. I'll let Clemont and Commander Dawson to join at your cause."

"We are honored to join you, your highness." Dawson said and both bowed at her presence and Tougou tells her.

"I'm glad Lars would be so impressed to see you two join us. Welcome to our group..."

"Anyway, Mr. Tougou... you're going back to the Higheast Palace." Lene asked as Tougou replies.

"Yes, we'll gave Lars a report about the conference including Adelbert's attack on the Muse-Greenhill Border."

"It seems that Lady Rena Wisemail wants to see you at Greenhill City. She decided to send her armies to assist the Highlanders." Daniel said and he gives Lene a letter for the new guards at the Muse-Greenhill Border.

"I'm glad to meet you again, Mayor Daniel..."

"I'm better off, your highness... Both Clemont and the Commander of the Muse Army would come with us." Tougou bows her in respect as he leaves while both Clemont and Dawson had been followed and they were watched by both Seed and Sean.

"I'm glad you convinced your rival to join our cause."

"I heard he went to the Higheast City by now." Sean said and both saw Lene decided to travel to Greenhill.

"We're going to Greenhill by passing on the border. We must go..."

"That's what a feisty princess would say." Seed shrugged happily as they continued on to their travels.

Their travels are now going to Greenhill City which is the capital of Greenhill as well as other towns within their country.


	9. Recruitment within Muse

**Chapter 8: **_Recruitment__ within Muse_

The Silverian Army are taking camp within the outskirts of Muse, Stefan was confronted by Doug and he shows both Darius and Ross about his incompetence.

"So you failed me once again. I know you were power hungry enough to take over this kingdom of Silveria as your own. Didn't you know that this throne belongs to me?"

"Your Majesty..." Stefan said as he begs him not to get executed. "Please, just give me a chance..."

"This also serves as a warning if whoever fails against these mercenaries who now joined up with my half-brother's side." Doug said as he directly orders Stefan to be executed. "Now, this incompetent person in front of me will be executed."

"No! Your Majesty! How can you do this to me!"

Both men became disgusted to see the narcisstic but an incompetent Prince being executed on the spot and Adelbert came to see him.

"So this prince was finally executed. What about the soldiers within Falena, your Majesty?"

"Do whatever they like to fight against us." Doug commented.

"Anyway, your Majesty. We have a replacement since you disposed of him." Adelbert said which Doug sadistically smirks.

"Not to worry because this replacement would be a great team for all of us."

An intimidating man appears on them which is proven to join at Doug's side.

Meanwhile, Lene and her group travel to Coronet Town and a group of gangsters are trying to harass any women living in this town.

"This town also can travel to Kuskus Town." Seed commented and knowing it was the same town where Culgan travels to meet up with Riou and Nanami. "It's the same town where Culgan travels to meet Lord Riou there."

"Ummm, red head... didn't you noticed Lene goes off already?" Sean said making the latter horribly surprised.

"What!?"

Lene then tries to battle the gangsters with her double-sided tonfas which is enough to take them down. Both Seed and Sean saw her fighting against them until a woman beats them with her own bare hands.

"Get your hands on them, you perverts!"

With that the girls from the town were relieved to see two other girls had taken down the perverted men causing them to leave.

"You were a strong martial artist too."

"Same goes to you..." Lene commented and both surprises their actions.

"Wow... they really did put those bastards down." Sean said amusing.

"I can't believe Lene can hold her own against those perverts, Impressive..." Seed smiled in amusement and the woman recognizes Lene as the princess.

"You must be the princess of the Silveria Kingdom. My name is Maikah and I worked here as a bodyguard for hire and I heard these group of perverts are trying to prey on women."

"A fist fighter like the guy from Toto Village." Lene said referring about Zefer and his skills.

"Can you tell us about your situation?"

As Lene tells her about her situation, this proven that she decided to join at their side.

"So... the family war at the Silveria Kingdom was becoming worse. Very well, I'll join you... You really need someone to aid you there."

"I think I want to test your skills, Maikah." Lene said in excitement as she lent her double-sided tonfas to both Sean and Seed and the latter complains about the weight.

"Wow... her double-sided tonfas are a little heavier. Dang, Lene... you made me lift so heavy."

"Hmmm, it was just like Lord Riou's." Seed commented while carrying the right tonfa until he accidentally shoots the explosive tasers causing him to get panicked. "Gah! It can also shoot explosives! No wonder why Lene and I we combined her explosives and my Fire Rune casting."

Both women fought in hand-to-hand combat and they were equally matched in terms of physical strength. Both Seed and Sean watches the fight. Therefore, Lene manages to beat her by pulling off her combo against her.

"Wow... you beat me. I'm glad to join at your side." Maikah said and Lene agrees to join at her side.

When they arrived at the docks they see a man who wore a military attire that resembles Culgan's Chinese military attire and Seed mistook him as Culgan.

"Culgan..."

"Uhhh, sorry... You're quite mistaken?"

"You must be from the Grasslands. Are you General Renzo from Zexen?" Sean recognizes who he is and became impressed to see them.

"I remember you, you were the private investigator from the Silveria Kingdom and that woman with you must be the princess and heiress." Renzo said knowingly of their presence. "Can you tell me about your situation, my dear?"

When Lene tells him about their current situation which he decided to help them.

"I see... the King's half-brother was behind of all this mess. I guess it's about time to aid the real King from the Silveria Kingdom." Renzo decided to join at their group which Seed became disappointed for his actions.

"I really thought that this guy is Culgan..."

"Don't feel silly, red head. Can you tell us about this dude you were saying?" Sean said finally asking Seed about Culgan as Lene wants to know.

"If you mistook General Renzo as the same guy you meant about, I wanna know it too."

"All right, you two... I'll spill it out!" Seed said as he looked at the two of them and finally tells him. "Culgan is my best friend and confidant and he and I we always on a team. He was the Vice General of the Highland Kingdom until he took over Solon Jhee's current position as the 4th General of the Highland Army following his execution by Luca Blight. He and I we both had different personalities when it comes to our current ranks. Culgan acts similarly to Lord Jowy and unlike me I'm the opposite."

"In other words, that Culgan guy is a very calm and a composed person after all." Sean commented as Lene tells him.

"You mean to say that you two were..."

"Like I said, Culgan and I were best friends and both of us were loyal for our country in Highland. That's why we love our country so much." Seed said telling her.

"We should get going to Greenhill, Seed." Lene smiled as Renzo reveals to them.

"This is where I was heading as well. I'm glad to join at your entourage, your highness."

"You mean that you're going to Greenhill too." Lene wondered as Renzo confirms.

"Yes..."

As the trio leaves the scene, Seed remembers the time when Culgan is about to depart to Kuskus Town about the peace conference made by Leon Silverberg and Jowy.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Culgan is about to depart to Kuskus Town following the death of Luca Blight and Jowy's marriage to Jillia Blight to become the King of Highland and it's Commander in-Chief by giving it to Lord Shu an invitation for the peace treaty as Seed came to follow him.

"Seed, you look exhausted."

"It was nothing, Culgan..." Seed responds in a cold tone as he pointed out the invitation as he raises his brow. "Don't tell me that you're going to give this to the enemy's chief strategist, is it?"

"Yes, Seed..." Culgan smiles at his friend which he reveals to him. "The thing is... this invitation for the peace treaty is to make peace with everyone. But this invitation is in fact, a trap..."

"What!?"

"It was perfect trap for Lord Riou to meet up with Lord Jowy face to face. But not knowing it was a trap we have made." Culgan said calmly which surprises Seed in amusement.

"Ohhh... I see... Trapping the leader of the Dunan Army was enough for us to win. But, who could have planned of all this."

"Apparently, it was both Leon and Lord Jowy. They made this so that he and Lord Riou would confront each other. Since these two were former friends." Culgan said and knowing of their conversation as he looked at Seed. "I must be going now, Seed. You'd better get back to the capital and fast. Lord Jowy will take care of everything."

"Hmph... I need to go back to the capital after all this, I'm getting bored and I want some more action." Seed grunted in disappointment and became relief after learning of Luca's death. "I'm glad that tyrant Luca Blight is dead, Culgan."

"Just for now..." Culgan replies as he departed on his boat leads to Kuskus Town as Seed watches.

**Flashback over:**

* * *

Seed smirks when Culgan has to travel to Kuskus Town to meet up with Riou and once the trap was sprung, it was still backfired when they use a child to block him off as he thought.

_That time when we occupied at Muse and they made a peace conference, they tried to trap them until one of them uses a child to block Lord Jowy long enough for them to escape and... Lord Jowy decided to adopt her instead. Oh well, I might go on with Lene and the others. Now I'm starting to get bored..._

Seed then follows Lene and the others and leave Coronet. They pass the Muse-Greenhill border and they manage to arrive at Greenhill City which is the capital of Greenhill. The four of them were greeted by Rena along with her soldiers.

"Welcome to the city, your highness."

Seed looked to see the city and it was also different like in the Muse capital as he commented.

"This city is different like in Muse. The last time I get there is when we tried to occupy this place after we succeeded in taking over Muse."

"Renzo from the Zexen Army. What brings you here as well."

"I had some discussion matters to you, Rena and especially the princess from the Silveria Kingdom." Renzo replies and Rena decided to take them at her office within the New Leaf Academy.

"Let's go at my office and it was in the New Leaf Academy."

With that, they went inside the city of Greenhill.


	10. Rockwell's Secret Task Force

**Chapter 9: **_Rockwell's__ Secret Task Force_

On their way to the New Leaf Academy, most of the students noticed Sean's appearance and they woo to see him.

"Hey look, it's Rockwell...!"

"What's wrong, mockingbird...? You felt scared." Seed mockingly teases Sean as he reacts.

"I'm not scared, red head. In fact, that these girls are crazy over me."

"To be honest, Sean is popular with the girls in this city since our first visit." Lene smiled at both. "He actually solve the puzzle regarding about the culprit behind the case of theft."

"If you excuse me... I know for sure that a lot of ladies are trying to gang up on me." Sean then flees the scene as most of the students are trying to chase him.

Seed laughs to see him getting chased and he looked at Lene in a serious expression.

"Anyway, when it comes to take over the city, we get serious. But getting chase with many women, it was the first time I've seen this."

"Uhm, you two... The Mayor of Greenhill is waiting for us." Renzo said telling them both.

At the office of the New Leaf Academy, it was revealed that Rena takes on a dual job between the mayor of Greenhill and the current Headmaster of the academy. Lene was thankful for her to aid them to battle against Adelbert and the Silverian Army.

"I'd thank you enough to let Seed and the others to assist them to battle against the Silverian Army."

"No problem... Your armies within your Kingdom are just like the fallen kingdom of Highland. Now that you and your father Lars are handling the reformed Higheast Army." Rena said and she looked at Renzo. "So what invitation you need to gave me, General Renzo."

Renzo gave her the invitation and she reads it and seeing that the Zexen Army wants to aid to her cause.

"I see... you wanted to let your armies to assist me. Anyway, I'll let your armies to assist Lene in her war battles." Rena said decided to let his army to help Lene which Renzo replies.

"Of course... I would be glad to assist this princess and her group."

"Uhm, please excuse my actions earlier. I got carried away and I mistook you as Culgan because of your military attire. I wouldn't expect a lot of Generals are wearing modern military uniforms within this time." Seed said finally apologizes to Renzo which he accepts.

"Sure, I accept your apology."

"Maybe I'll let you stay at the dorms. By the way, where's Rockwell? He hasn't showed up at the Dunan Conference in Muse. Can you please look for him?" Rena said as she recognizes Sean and Seed replies.

"We'll look for mockingbird, Lady Rena."

"Seed!" Lene reacted at his words which he whispers.

"Shhh, I'm from the different timeline and I'm represented the enemy. I spoke that because she does not know about Sean's nickname."

"..."

As they get out of the academy, both remembers that Sean does not appear at the conference due to babysitting at Asher's daughter Lisa and seeing he was connected to this city.

"So Sean did not come at the Dunan conference because of babysitting. I would expect Lady Rena knows him." Lene stated as Seed also remarks.

"Yeah... naturally... he's the one who woke me up for that conference."

"I met Sean when my father summoned him at Jenova. I would expect he was a former student here in this city." Lene said remembering the times of how he met Sean which Seed asks her.

"I want to know what mockingbird's real occupation here, Lene. If he studies at this academy? And that means he was in Lord Riou's age."

"Hmmm, the truth is... Sean studied Criminology when this academy had finally include college courses. High school students who studied and trained of blacksmithy, sculpturing, and even rune casting can be advanced to become college students if they can pass some exams. What I heard from him when he now works for himself as a private investigator, he had a top secret organization within this city."

"Crimino-what! What are you saying!? The mockingbird is..."

Sean arrives in exhaustion after hiding over his girl fans and to see them both.

"Huff huff... hey you two? Is Mayor Rena was looking for me?"

Back at the academy, Sean was summoned by Rena and became ecstatic to see him while Lene, Seed and Renzo watch him getting scolded by her.

"I can't believe you, Rockwell. You'd never showed up at the conference when the Princess of Silveria Kingdom was around, what did you do?"

"The renowned inventor, Professor Asher just asked me to look after his daughter Lisa, Lady Rena. I would expect that you would be here at the Dunan Conference. Listen, I'm dealing against that old bastard who recently took over the capital of Silveria." Sean said in a serious manner.

"Looks like our leader is back on the game."

The man appears to see him and Rena and he looked at the three of them.

"Wow... Sean... so it is true then, hanging out with a beautiful princess and heiress and also includes a handsome red-headed dude. What is this?"

"It's none of my business, Damian. Lene and the red head are my companions and they're here to make alliance with the real King of Silveria which is her father Lars who was usurped by one of their family members to make a tyranny war against them. About the red head, he's from another country."

"What!" Seed reacted angrily only for Lene to grip his hand, stopping him and the man named Damian finally introduced himself.

"My name is Damian Morrison, the assistant leader of an organization within this academy and Sean is our leader. Our organization from this academy is a top secret."

"Top secret, huh?" Seed muttered when he introduces to them.

At the dorms when everyone is asleep, Seed became dismayed when Sean mentions about he's from a different country referring to him as from the person from another timeline as he thought.

_I can't stand idly by and do nothing. Yeah yeah... I know I'm from a different time. As the 3rd General from the Highland Kingdom, I must act now. I need to find out about the mockingbird's top secret organization that he was working on._

He soon leave the dormitory to get inside the main building. There, he discovers Sean goes to the right side and he follows it. He noticed it was a dead end as he thought.

_Damn! I missed it! But wait... when Rowd tried to followed Lord Riou's tracks and..._

Seed then uncovers the mechanism by touching the statue and the secret door opens, much to his surprise. He soon pursues Sean's tracks throughout the forest. He soon hides for a moment, he discovers, a plenty of mercenaries being gathered and both Sean and Damian had a conversation regarding about the war made by Doug.

"So this man is tyrannical you say, Sean."

"Affirmative, the King's half-brother was behind the assassinations at the Silveria Kingdom and now he usurps the throne and plans to take over the entire Dunan Republic first hand." Sean said confirming about Doug's motives.

"About the red-headed dude, Sean. Where is he come from? It was already in the history books that this man along with a silver-haired dude were slain by the Dunan Leader and it's army when they occupy the Higheast Province." Damian said trying to know about Seed which Sean tells him.

"I hate to break it to you, Damian. The red head is from another time. When Professor Asher showed his invention and the Rune activates the machine. Then, he appears..." Sean explained everything as he finally asked him. "I heard that our former classmate was working with the Silverian Army, was it?"

"You mean..."

Suddenly, they dodge the two spears and the man appears in front of them who leads the Silverian Army.

"I think it's about time to disperse this organization way too soon."

"Elric!"

Seed noticed something was wrong as he continued to overhear what Elric would say to them.

"I wouldn't expect the leader of this top secret task force would be here after a long absence. I became so jealous to you when you rose upon your ranks within this academy especially this..." Elric said showing his jealousy to both Sean and Damian and he reveals his plan. "I planned to assassinate the Mayor of Greenhill who is also the headmaster of this academy. To make sure, she would use her army to deal with them both."

"You bastard, Elric!" Sean scowled angrily and Elric commands the Silverian Army towards them as well as their mercenary troop.

"You traitor, Elric...! How can you do this to us!" Damian savagely replies on Elric.

"Make sure, you kill them..." Elric soon leaves the scene. Sean wields his Tokkosho while Damian wields an dual axe and they fought off the Silverian Army.

Sean became exhausted to defeat most soldiers especially they were outnumbered by many of them until a showers of rain washes them while being glowed in a blue light.

"Hey... this rain drops and that light..."

Both then noticed it was Seed who casts his Flowing Rune using Kindness Rain after hearing about their commotion.

"Hey, mockingbird... you need a hand."

"Wha-?!" Damian was surprised about his presence and Sean became disappointed upon exposing their secret organization.

"You got me, red head. How did you know that I was there!? No one else know this is our territory where our secret meetings were gathered."

"I easily jog my memory. When Lord Riou and his group poses as students at my time. They already know about the secret door when you touched the statue." Seed arrogantly smirks to see them both as the Silverian Army were cornering them. "Save the chit chat for later, Sean. I'm going to give my all to put them down."

The trio then fought off the Silverian Army as Seed casts his Fire Rune using Explosion to incinerate the soldiers to death and one last soldier was left standing. Damian casts Water Rune on Sean. But instead it makes a combination attack with Seed who raises his sword in flash of blue light as he slams his sword into the ground to freeze the soldier into ice and decapitates it with his sword that forms into a crystalized sword-like blades, killing it. Both were surprised to see him doing it.

"No kidding... the red headed guy can even do this kind of a move..." Damian surprised to see Seed's attack which Sean shrugs.

"It was just like in Sindar Ruins when he slashes the monster with a lightning strike if anyone casts elemental runes at him."

"So this is combination number two if anyone casts Water Rune on me." Seed looked at the blade of his sword and realizing about Asher's words regarding about the Rune Combination skill he had bestowed. "Now I need five of them to acquire."

"Thanks for the rescue, Seed." Sean said finally calling his real name which he does the same.

"It's okay, Sean..."

"Now that you've seen my secret territory. This place where every member of this top secret organization takes their field exams to defeat monsters in the forest and students here who joined us to be given a combat training." Sean said telling him.

"So you trained to become a rabble mercenary like you. That's good... But you know, you could take them to the Higheast Palace to be trained in military combat like Lene does." Seed replies in arrogance.

"Sean, you think we can trust this guy?" Damian asked which Sean confirms.

"Don't worry, Damian... red head is not going to bite us like a rabid dog. He's the one who restore our energy back by washing us with heavy downpours."

"You may say this is your territory, mockingbird." Seed said as he pointed out the house nearby. "Didn't you know that's the house nearby is where the real Mayor of Greenhill was hiding. Come to think of it, that place also serves as an escape route."

"We didn't know that..." Damian said as both saw the wooden house nearby.

The next morning, Seed abruptly wakes up by the knock of the door while he was still asleep. When he angrily opens the door, it was Lene who is waiting for him.

"Morning, Seed... you look like you have a lack of sleep."

"Uhhh!" Seed's face became bright red and noticing that it was Lene who knocked the door and he turned around. "Excuse my behavior, Lene... I got plenty of things that I've done last night. Now I know why Sean is secretly keeps it to the Mayor of Greenhill who is also the headmaster of this academy. He's just like one of the two rabbles who's in fact leaders of their own mercenary troop."

"Let's eat some breakfast, Seed. You must be hungry after all this..." Lene smiled to see him making his cheeks even rosier.

"Uhm, Lene... would you mind not to look at me like that. I'd never smile to others whenever I'm focused on my military duties."

As they get down the stairs and they get their breakfast, Lene was surprised to see him eating so fast, knowingly he was hungry.

"Man! That fight last night takes me all day long."

As the two had breakfast, most of the students are getting out of the dormitory to check outside. After breakfast, they saw Sean and his mercenary group from the top secret task force at Greenhill and Rena meets up with Tougou and alongside is her bodyguard Norris.

"So you were sent by the real King of Silveria, I'm impressed and he appears like a real chief strategist to me."

"Apparently, I came to inform you regarding about the spy who remains to stay in this city. He works for the Silverian Army." Tougou said informing him.

"A spy but who?"

By the time they talk about the spy who happens to be Elric which Lene wants to know about it.

"Who's the spy they were talking about?"

"To tell you the truth, Lene. A guy named Elric, perhaps..." Seed said revealing who the spy is.

"..."

"He's the man who send his Silverian Army to dismantled the organization that the mockingbird was working on. I'd like to kick that Elric's sorry ass..." Seed said in a serious tone.

Both then continue to watch as Sean wanted to battle Elric due to his true motives of assassinating Rena.


	11. Protecting the Mayor

**Chapter 10: **_Protecting the Mayor_

After the discussion regarding about the Silverian Army is approaching Greenhill, both Rena and Tougou met up with Lene, Seed, Sean and Damian and learning about Elric's treachery.

"I see... Elric has some grudge against you, Rockwell."

"It was confirmed, Lady Rena. Elric has some motives to assassinate you. It appears that the Silverian Army are trying to occupy the entire city." Damian said telling her.

As the two informed her regarding about Elric, Tougou greets both Lene and Seed about their progress.

"I see then... so this private investigator is in fact the former student of the New Leaf Academy. I'm glad that you're safe, your highness."

"How's my father doing, Tougou?"

"Yes... he had discussion with Clemont and Dawson regarding about dealing against the Silverian Army led by Doug." Tougou answered as Seed butts in within their conversation.

"The truth is... that Elric is a spy."

When Seed explains everything about the last night's incident, Tougou was horrified when he learns that he planned to assassinate the mayor of Greenhill and it's current headmaster.

"So the Silverian Army are making their move. The most important thing right now is..." Tougou said while looking at Rena who is talking to both Sean and Damian as he looked at both Seed and Lene. "We need to protect the mayor at once and we need to take her to Higheast City as soon as possible. This is going to be chaos if they take over the city."

At the campus, they were making plans in how to stop the assassination as Lene watches both Seed and Sean discussed in whoever tries to stop Elric until Seed finally asks Sean's problems with Elric.

"Now tell us, mockingbird. What's your issues with that Elric guy? Unlike me when we took over this city, Culgan and I we usually observe the city when both citizens and the Muse guards were having conflicts with each other."

"It was a few years ago. Back when my top secret organization was born." Sean answered and he explains to them. "Before I was both private investigator and an archaeologist, I was a best student in the New Leaf Academy and I formed this top secret organization. Not just to get yourself trained to become a blacksmith, a sculptor or to become a rune master. That top secret organization was formed and most students wanted to join this organization to be trained in military combat techniques and weapons used to fight against your enemies."

"I admit that, you used those methods when you studied Criminology." Lene said learning of Sean's teaching with his top secret organization.

"That's right... I want these students to be trained combat in discipline and they can protect this city. About Elric, he's one of my classmates in Criminology and we fought a duel in whoever wins to become leader of this organization. I wouldn't expect him he would dropped out because of his jealousy towards me." Sean said and remembering the times about the field exam on their organization. "That's when we take a field test in beating monsters all over the forest and Elric became extremely arrogant knowing he was much better than I do. After that, we passed the field test except Elric."

"Hmmm... he failed that test. Kinda reminds me when I joined the Highland Army until I rose upon my ranks." Seed commented as he finally learns of Sean's experience.

After Sean explains everything, Damian appears to see them and alongside it was one of their members of the top secret organization.

"What's the status, Damian?"

"Yeah... the army you were saying is true. I know for sure that Elric wants to kill the our mayor and headmaster." Damian answered as he looked at both Lene and Seed. "Oh yeah, we have someone to help us too."

"So this is the princess of Silveria Kingdom, huh. I've never seen her before and she looks like a fighter." The girl said and finally introduced herself. "My name is Agatha... it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So, Sean who's going to stop Elric..." Damian asked which Sean looked to see Seed as he smiles in a shrug.

"I know it's really cranky to say. The red head can do it..."

"What! Why me?!" Seed barked at Sean's point of view which the latter became serious.

"Don't bark at me like a wild dog, red head. I'm serious... You may proclaimed yourself being a General from a royal kingdom and now you think yourself being a hot-tempered asshole. You'd better step up."

"Grr!" Seed gritted because of his remarks and both were stopped by Lene by shooting an explosive taser from her double-sided tonfas.

"Enough of your yelling, you two. We have to rescue the mayor and Seed, he picked you because you were the offensive type. Just calm down, alright..."

"Tch... Fine then... I'll handle this... Sean really gives a fuck out of me..." Seed said knowing his capability as a powerful swordsman which excites the duo and Agatha was amused to Sean's strategy.

That night, Rena was reading the documents regarding about Doug's bloodline with the sorceress named Sarah. She remembers the time when the current leader of the Karaya clan who is the descendant of Hugo and the bearer of the True Fire Rune was telling her regarding about the Second Fire Bringer War. Suddenly, Elric arrives to see her.

"What business you have here, Elric? I know you came back for Rockwell, haven't you."

Elric then pull out a dagger and wants to kill Rena and he reveals that he lure Norris into thinking she was left.

"I lure your bodyguard so that I can do this. I'll never forgive Rockwell for causing to ruin my dreams and you became proud to see him reaching his heights."

"Elric, will you drop that knife down. Let's talk about this..."

"Forgive me, Lady Rena... but I have to..."

When Rena is nowhere to run as Elric proceeds to stab her with his dagger only to be knocked away by someone as his dagger was dropped.

"Huh?" Rena gasped to see it was Seed who blocks his dagger and knocks him away with a bash from his sword.

"I guess your plans are far from over, you moron. Playing with knives..."

"What!?"

Both Sean and Norris came to see him which surprise Elric from their appearance.

"Lady Rena..."

"Seems like you're little assassination plan is over. We're gonna take her to safer place." Sean said smirking as Lene appears to impress on Seed's efforts and Rena saw her presence.

"Your highness..."

"Damn you, Rockwell!" Elric proceeds to attack Sean with his baton stick which he blocks it with his Tokkosho.

"Hey, red head... you gotta take Lady Rena out of here, hurry!"

"Lene, we have to get the Mayor out of here. Tougou just told me that the Silverian armies are coming to the city." Seed said telling her to help Rena escape which she agrees.

"Okay..."

"You can count on me then..."

Seed and Lene take Rena to safety along with Norris as both Sean and Elric clashed with their weapons. Sean noticed Elric's baton stick can elongate like a sword as the two continued to fight. Rena was surprised to see it was a dead end as Seed then activates the mechanism by touching the statue much to their shock.

"This is what Sean can get through his secret hideout for his rabble mercenaries he had been trained. Don't forget this is also the place where the previous Mayor Teresa Wisemail was hiding at the wooden house." Seed said knowing of the location as they escape through the forest.

They soon met with Damian and Agatha and they look at the wooden house.

"You mean to say this house can get them escape through there."

"That's right... this red-headed dude just guessed it already." Damian said as Seed yells at both of them.

"We need to escape and fast! There's not much time left!"

Therefore, Silverian armies arrive to follow their trail as both Damian and Norris block their way.

"You should go, Lady Rena."

"But Norris..." Rena said as Lene tells her.

"There's nothing to worry about, Lady Rena. We have to get out of here."

With no other choice, Rena agrees as they continue to escape. Both Damian and Norris battle the Silverian Army as he tells him.

"We'd better tell the citizens and guards regarding this situation right now."

On their way to their escape route, they were blocked by the Silverian Army as Seed gets his sword from his sheath until one of the swords from Sean's Tokkosho had thrown into the ground and blasts the soldiers out.

"Sean!"

"Sorry for waiting, Seed. I just knock the hell out of Elric and was escaped." Sean smirked as he gets his sword to return back to its normal form. "Lady Rena... I think it's about time to join at our side because these guys are no ordinary to make a war over family."

Suddenly, a intimidating man appears to confront them both in order to capture Rena alive as he also points out Lene being a princess.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"My name is 2nd General of Silverian Army, Craig Burton and I came here to take this woman with us."

"Sean, you take Lene and the girls out of here. This is my fight..." Seed tells Sean to get out while they can as he, Lene, Agatha and Rena to escape only for Craig to attack with his sword as Seed blocks it with his own sword to knock him away.

Both men confront each other as the song "Gothic Neclord" has been played knowing the sword fight would be deadly and intense. Seed became confident to see Craig as a formidable enemy.

"You step up with your dirty feet to block my way. You dare to cross swords against me." Craig said threatening Seed to cross swords with him as he arrogantly smirks.

"Oh, is that so... It seems that the giant vermin had sent you to capture the Mayor of Greenhill. We already done that at my time. But since I ended up this time of the future where I was already a longtime dead man..."

"Wait a sec... you were..."

"The name is Seed from the 3rd General of the Highland Army and that's why I'm the Flaming General who always showed my ruthless aggression." Seed introduced himself to Craig which horrifies his appearance leading them to clash with their swords.

Both clashes each other equally as Craig casts his Earth Rune to unleash a powerful fissure to damage Seed as he dodges and both continues to clash their swords even further. Seed casts his Flowing Rune using Silent Lake in a form of blue orb to seal the rune casting to make their sword fight evenly match.

"Darn... you..."

"Since this magic seal will be wore off three times once you attacked me with your blade." Seed said telling him and he readied his sword. "Now it's you and me, mano-o-mano!"


	12. Destination: South Window

**Chapter 11:**_ Destination: South Window_

Both men continued to clash with their blades as Seed swiftly strikes against Craig with his sword on one hand while the latter blocks with his own sword. Craig tries to attack him but he blocks it causing him to grapple him down. Both continues to clash once again only for Seed to bash him away with his sword.

"You're one hell of a swordsman..."

"Same goes to you." Seed smirks to see him as Craig gloats.

"You maybe fast to take a strike on me, I think this would do..."

Craig immediately punches Seed on his groin only for him to grapple him down as a counter strike. Seed also noticed his weak point from being unaware of his enemy being reckless. Both continued to strike each other with their blades and both were evenly match. Therefore, Lene arrives to find him.

"Seed! Close your eyes, quickly!"

"The princess..." Craig noticed her presence as she shoots him with a flash taser to blind him, Seed tries to move while closing his eyes as Lene drags him off.

Craig noticed they're gone and he saw them escaping. He casts his Earth Rune using Grand Tremor. Instead of attacking them both, Seed manages to charge himself due to his Rune Combination ability as his sword glows in a red light and he slams his sword into the ground, creating massive fissures to make Craig shakes off the ground from his surroundings.

"Gnahhh!"

Seed escapes with Lene to follow Sean, Agatha and Rena. He became amused when Lene is able to shoot tasers that resembles a flash grenade.

"I didn't know you can shoot tasers like a flash grenade. You're making me worried if you showed up..."

"I told Sean to go forward, Seed." Lene said telling him and became surprise to see his other move he uses. "But what you did to the big oaf is..."

"Just like I did in Sindar Ruins, Lene." Seed said confirming about his abilities. "I guess I countered the guy's rune casting and... that move was combination number three."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I think you haven't seen the combination number two yet, Lene." Seed said as he smiles at her. "That's when I save the mockingbird's ass."

They soon reunited with Sean, Rena and Agatha and Tougou arrives to provide them back to Higheast City.

Craig soon became dizzy due to the effects of the fissures from the ground as Adelbert arrives to see him.

"Did you get the mayor, alive?"

"No, but this man... a dead man... he's a tough swordsman. That man was perished a very long time ago and I got overpowered."

"That red-headed jackass..." Adelbert said noticing of Seed's presence. "I think right now, Darius took over the entire Two River City and it's seaside town."

Back at the Higheast Palace, Lars was happy to see Lady Rena on their side and reuniting with his daughter Lene.

"I'm glad you're with us, Lady Rena."

"I'm glad to see you too, your Majesty."

"Lene, I heard Stefan was in Muse, did you see him?"

"Father, that guy is a bullcrap... Can't you see what he did to me back there? He forced me to write the marriage contract and he hurt me?"

"She's right, your Majesty." Seed said informing him about the truth. "I easily confirmed of his motives. He wants to take over as King once he marries Lene and he's going to replace you."

Lars was horribly shock upon learning the situation as Norris arrive alongside Damian and Renzo and they were glad that Rena was okay until the King of Falena named Spencer arrives to confront him.

"Lars... where is my son? We tried so hard to look for him in this republic. We wanted to stop him for forcing your daughter into his mess."

"I heard he went to Muse to see my daughter and he never showed up afterwards."

"I apologize for the troubles my son had caused. He was suffering from narcissism and he wants to abuse the power and authority once he became King at your kingdom, Lars." Spencer said as one of the Highland army came to send a letter to Lars.

"Sir, it's a letter for you."

Lars became horrified upon learning that it was Doug who mercilessly executes Stefan from his failures in taking over Muse and Spencer wants to know what's going on.

"Doug! How could you...!"

"What happened to my son, Lars?"

"He was immediately executed by beheaded. I'm so sorry..."

"Your brother was a cursed fool, how could he put his dirty hands on my son... sob." Spencer said as cried remorsefully over the loss and Lene lowers her head when she learns about Stefan's execution.

"Lars, I decided to join forces with you. At the Queendom of Falena, they have lots of conflicts a very long time ago in a form of a Loyalist Army." Spencer said as he looked at Lene with sympathy and respect as he apologizes. "As for you, my dear lady... please excuse my son's awful behavior. I told him to wait until the time was right. But it was too late..."

"It's all right, your Majesty."

"I would inform the current Queen who is the descendant of the Lymsleia Falenas about the entire incident. I'll make sure this bastard has to be stopped."

Outside the palace, Lene cries remorsefully after learning of Stefan's immediate execution as Seed came to see her.

"Lene, you shouldn't cry like this. You still think you like that ridiculous moron who forced you to marry him."

"You don't know between us, Seed." Lene scowled at him.

"..."

"Stefan wasn't like that. I know his condition for being narcisstic. I would expect he would do it to me..."

"Lene... you have to see the light." Seed said and angrily grunts at her. "He's making you stupid even after he called us commoners. Aren't you happy that he called you some shit about you."

"..."

"Listen, Lene... I know his wrongdoings for doing all of his mess. But executing from his mistakes is just like how our superior got cut his head off because of that." Seed said sadly to her.

"Seed... why do you care so much about me? You're just a time traveler." Lene said knowing of his actions as Seed replies finally admitting his actions.

"I know I'm from a different time. I've never been so close to many women because of my duties as a 3rd General. But when you elbowed me after I got so confused on my surroundings when I ended up at your place, that really changed me."

"!"

"I would ended up falling in love with a feisty princess like you. That's why I always rescue you." Seed admitted his feelings for her.

"You two are always close... Man, I'm jealous..." Sean arrives to see them both which makes Seed even flustered.

"Sean... what brings you here." Lene asked calmly which Sean points out on Seed.

"You're lucky that the red head is getting so close to you and his face is the same color as his hair."

"Quit your remarks, mockingbird!"

"Actually, your father wants to see you, Lene. Regarding about our next trip which is South Window."

The trio meets up with Lars and informing them that Zelstan wants to see them in South Window.

"So the mayor of South Window wants to see us, father."

"That's right... according to the intel, Two River City was overrun by the Silverian Army and General Risho was currently in South Window."

Seed recognizes the place where Granmeyer was executed by Solon Jhee when he was a Captain at that time and he tells him.

"I think if we go to South Window. Travelling to Coronet Town where we can travel by boat leads to Kuskus Town. That way we can get through South Window."

"I've never go to South Window, yet." Lene wondered as Lars tells him.

"Please, look after Lene for me, young lad."

"Of course..."

They soon travel to Muse-Highland border then in Coronet Town and it has many boats on the docks. It was the first time that Lene, Sean and Damian travel to Kuskus Town as Seed tells them.

"Don't worry, that boat goes south and we're going to land on Kuskus. Come on, let's move..."

With that the group proceeds to enter the boat leads to Kuskus Town and this is the beginning by traveling south.


	13. Allies in Kuskus and South Window

**Chapter 12: **_Allies in Kuskus and South Window_

On the way to Kuskus, Lene was still depressed following Stefan's immediate execution. Seed watches her in disappointment and he looked at the sky view as he thought.

_I guess their world is different than mine. Everyone knows that I was truly dead, even they called Culgan as a silver-haired guy from their record books. Maybe I was lucky because I was transported to their world by accident. Perhaps, living in their world would create my own legacy here. As a General myself, this is the first time I became involved into this dumb war and falling in love with a feisty princess. I didn't know of how she can tolerate that stupid Prince on their toxic relationship. As a Flaming General, I've never seen her getting interested at me, being a handsome red-headed guy with a bad temper._

"You look upset, red head..."

"What is it, mockingbird? Is it about Lene?" Seed said in a grunt tone as Sean looked at her and seeing because of her relationship with Stefan.

"Uhm... I don't mean to talk about the princess. It's just that her relationship with the dumb ass Prince."

"That guy again! I already told her that she needs to see the light. That guy is already dead and she still thinks of him after all this!" Seed exclaims angrily as Sean explains to him.

"Still don't get it, red head. The truth is... the two were close before you came in." Sean said while raising his brow. "That's before when that marriage contract signing came through."

"..."

"Stefan is a good man if you don't ask me. The only problem for him when he suffers narcissism. It was a sickness. Spencer which is the King from a different kingdom within the Queendom of Falena, noticed his son's change of personality and he wanted to postponed the marriage contract with Lars. But Stefan didn't stop there until he get what he really wanted. That's why he came to Muse to see her and us." Sean explained as he shrugs at Seed's temper. "Since everyone knows you were dead, you don't even know their relationship between them. I know you don't like the person because of his awful behavior."

"...Oh that's right... me and Culgan were killed from Lord Riou and his Dunan Army in a valor fight just to show our pride to protect our country in Highland. That's why I tried to convince Lene to forget that no good bastard and she refuses. I didn't expect that they were so close." Seed mumbled sadly and Sean tells him.

"You know if you wanna cheer her up, I think if we go to that town you were saying. That would be good."

"I guess we're almost to Kuskus Town right now." Seed replied as he looked to see the town.

Arriving at Kuskus Town, Damian, Lene and Sean were impressed to see the town as they saw a lot of citizens are watching both a male and female dancer dance in a modern way.

"Hey, check this out!" Damian points out about their dance which surprises Sean.

"No kidding... these two are pretty good."

"What's the hold up!? Are we watching the entire show or we move on ahead?!" Seed said annoyingly on both men as one of the dancers points out on Sean to volunteer.

"What do you say we picked a girl in a vest to volunteer?"

With that remark causing Sean to get pissed on the man as Seed laughs when he was mistaken as a woman.

"You think I'm a woman you say, you stupid idiot!? Are you trying to show up my hidden talents?"

"Take it easy, mockingbird. It's pretty funny if you get mistook as a girl because of your hair." Seed tried to calm Sean out until the dancer show up his moves.

"Why don't you impress Lene if you wanna outdance that idiot, red head?" Sean whispers which makes him blushed and knowing that he can't dance as he thought.

_This is embarrassing, why do I get involved on these. Oh well... I really like to impress Lene and I wanted to cheer her up._

Seed tries to dance on the dancer which surprises everyone including Lene as the latter did the same when he grinds. Seed goes for a moonwalk while the latter goes the same and both finally yells.

"Dance Break!"

With that, one female dancer and Sean join up to dance with the song "Boom Boom Dollar" much to the laughter of both Lene and Damian as well as the citizens which makes Sean take a move on groove until the male dancer decided to take on the splits. With one female splits succeed in taking the split. Sean takes on a grind and split which makes everyone were getting surprised to their performance. Seed became disappointed knowing that he can't split as Sean informs him that he has to do it which he reluctantly accepts as he tried to split but hurting his balls, much to the laughter of everyone as he angrily reacts.

"Oww! Man that smarts! This is not funny!"

Despite his anger however, Lene was laughing at him in which he succeeds to impress her. Afterwards, the two dancers finally introduced themselves to them.

"We apologizes for making all the screw ups. That red-headed guy knows about the house dance. I'm Terrence and this is Yako."

"Good to see you, we really thought you were a woman, tee hee." Yako giggles at Sean's appearance.

"It's okay... the red head is fine. Damian actually gave him some bags of ice for his crotch..." Sean said pointing out on Seed who is hurt.

"I've never seen you can dance, Seed. That was a wonderful performance..." Lene smiled excitedly which Seed replies while putting some bags of ice on his crotch giving her a peace sign.

"Uhhh, thanks for the compliment. But it hurts my crotch, Owww..."

"Ohhh... so that woman with him was a princess. Wow... that guy is amazing. Just to impress a beautiful lady to show off his dance moves." Terrence smiled and he looked at Sean. "In that case, we'll join your group. Cause me and Yako wanted to show our dance performance to the world."

They soon enter at the Blacksmithy where their weapons are getting sharpen. The blacksmithy is actually a master blacksmith Tensai and the descendant of Tessai who easily describes about Seed's sword.

"This weapon is priceless it was made of diamond or a platinum."

"How come you say that my sword is made of diamonds? It was just like a silver blade to me." Seed said while shrugging over his description as Tensai tells him.

"Your main weapon is a Diamond Sword. If you keep sharpen your sword, It will be upgraded into a Platinum Sword. The final upgrade of your weapon is an Obsidian Sword and it was the most powerful one. It was the first time I forge some of their weapons which is in different variety."

"Well a self-proclaimed General from a royal kingdom just got a very expensive weapon." Sean commented making Seed raising his brow.

"Hey! My sword is very precious to me, mockingbird! I really earn that from my peasant days until they recruited me in the Highland Army. I know the royal Highland Kingdom were rich when they took me in the militia."

"I would glad to join up to your cause, young lady." Tensai decides to join up to their group which Lene agrees in a nod.

They now travel to south leads to South Window City and they finally arrive at the town, being greeted by Zelstan's assistant, Kai Yamamoto.

"Welcome, your highness to South Window and I'm General Kai Yamamoto. Nice to meet you..."

Seed recognizes the man wearing glasses who bore a resemblance to the General Freed Yamamoto who assisted with Granmeyer as he thought.

_This guy is pretty familiar to me, he looks like the same guy who assisted Granmeyer. But since Solon executes him I feel bored after we had dealt with the old coward._

"Good to see you, is the mayor of South Window was here?" Lene asked as Kai answers.

"Yes... he was alongside General Risho and General Melvin Barnes from Two River. Please, I'll show you the office."

When they arrive at the office, Zelstan was surprise to see Lene's presence especially General Risho.

"It was the princess from Silveria Kingdom. I'm honor to see you again..."

"How come the leaders from Two River City doing here too?" Lene was surprised from their presence and this is how Zelstan explains everything.

"You mean Two River was already been overrun by the Silverian Army. Why is that?" Sean reacted about their current situation as Zelstan tells them.

"It was done by the person named Darius."

"That bastard who tries to retake at the Kobold community while the Wingers have no chance to run. Lakewest Town was already been overrun when we tried to escape by boat."

"Maybe we should clean up the town, both of you." Seed finally responds regarding about dealing against the Silverian Army.

"We'll take care of things, both of you. You can count on us." Lene said nicely to both.

"We were grateful for you, your highness." Zelstan said as Risho decides to join their entourage.

"I decided to come along with the princess. This time she returns our favor for aiding against the Silverian Army. Because the real mayor of Two River was my father and I wanted to check on him."

At the tavern side, they discuss in how to deal against the soldiers from the Silverian Army. Both Damian and Sean looked to see how Seed was trying to think of a strategy.

"That red headed dude had some spunk on him. He really say that we're gonna sweep down the house."

"Relax, Damian... he was so tense. I think he knows something when we came to South Window City and..." Sean said as Seed tried to keep him quiet.

"Can't you shut up, mockingbird. I'm trying to think in how to attack them. I'm not a military strategist, okay..."

_At my time, I know I was having fun when Solon had already executed the old coward who gave up without a fight. Now that I need to deal that giant vermin who called me a jackass and sending another one of his rats in the cage to infiltrate the town._

Seed looked at Lene who watches along with Sean and Damian and seeing that she can shoot explosive tasers much to her surprise.

"Uhm, Seed... why do you keep looking at me like this? Is there a problem?"

"You're the only feisty princess who can shoot explosive tasers from your tonfas." Seed said as he finalized the strategy that Lene can shoot tasers from her tonfas.

"So what's our role then, red head. You handpicked Lene just because she can shoot explosives from her double-sided tonfas. Arrogance always led us in defeat?" Sean said while raising his brow as Seed stands up and facing both of them.

"We're the offensive types, mockingbird. That's why she's gonna give us the signal once she outsmart the enemy by shooting these explosive tasers. I kinda like if I casts Explosion with my Fire Rune if she shoots these explosive tasers to make a full powered version of it."

"Ohhh... In that case, we're gonna swoop those guys once she outsmarts on one of them." Damian said as Renzo arrives to see them.

"Don't forget that this man can also throw his sword to make explosions."

Seed soon rethinks about Sean since he actually saw him how he threw one of his swords from his Tokkosho creating an explosion which he changes strategy.

"Okay... Lene can shoot explosive tasers while the mockingbird can throw his sword. Sounds like a nice strategy because that would make an ambush. Well, let's get back to Kuskus because that Risho guy is waiting for us there."

Before going to Kuskus, a man recognizes Sean from taking research about the Sindar Ruins as he looked to see him.

"Hmph... Quite impressive... My name is Killian. It looks like you were sided with the princess. Perhaps, joining you will be perfect."

Sean smirks when Killian decided to join to their cause and leaves back to Higheast City. Damian was surprised to see him leave. Back at the docks in Kuskus Town, the soldiers are ready on board as the group finally enters the boat.

"I just hope you can be protected and guarded, your highness. It looks like you're able to fight the army." Risho said nicely to the princess which she nods in agreement.

The boat soon moves at the west that leads through Lakewest Town once they arrive. A soldier from the Silverian Army was guarded the entire docks. Lene gets off the boat to confront it.

"What brings you here, your highness?"

Lene happily grins to see the soldier as her right hand is able to spin her double-sided tonfas until she blasts the soldier with her explosive tasers in a close range. The soldiers are gathered to see one soldier was down and they readied their swords. To their shock, one of Sean's swords from his Tokkosho was thrown as they blew them away in explosion as most of the New State Army including the newly reformed Higheast Army being sent by Renzo for them to attack the Silverian Army. Sean gets his sword and reforms back into a Tokkosho to set the attack alongside Lene and Damian. Seed looked to watch the entire scene as he gets his sword from his sheath and he whistles that his strategy had worked.

"Now that's too sweet!"

With that, Seed followed them to battle the soldiers at the Silverian Army in order to retake Lakewest Town.


	14. I'm Loving You Tonight

**A/N: **This next chapter is about more recruits in Lakewest Town after they succeed in retaking the entire town. Valentine's Day is coming up knowing that both Seed and Lene are about to take more of their romantic rendezvous unlike Chapter 8. Also, I'm still sick from my stomach so I have to recover very soon. Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own whatever romantic scenes from either the TV series or the Is it Love? games and I'm still disgusted over Ryan Carter's extra love scene from his main story route.

**Chapter 13: **_I'm Loving you Tonight_

Lene finally casts her Divine Dagger Rune by unleashing Piercing Light due to the powers inherited by the Beast Rune's incarnation as it creates a rain of white light blades to decimate most of the Silverian Army. Then she pulls off her combo with her double-sided tonfas in both punches and kicks as the last blows slams both of her tonfas to knock them down. She then kicks the other three times to show off her feats. Renzo succeeds in defeating the soldiers while Damian attacks them with his double axe. Sean manages to defeat several of them due to his Tokkosho being detachable into two swords as he reforms the two weapons back to it's normal state, knocking them down. Therefore, he saw more soldiers approaching only to be incinerated by Seed by casting his Fire Rune using Fire Wall.

"Thanks for that, red head."

"You should be careful too, mockingbird." Seed smirked in arrogance as one of the soldier attempts to attack him from behind only for him to grapple him down and kills it. As soon as the Silverian Army retreats back to Two River City, Seed chases them and casts Rising Sun from his Fire Rune by summoning fire chakrams to incinerate most of them and became surprised to see him doing it. "Wow, I didn't know I had Lucia's very own spell from her Rune?"

Most of the soldiers including the reformed Higheast Army succeed in retaking over the town as the townsfolk were hiding over their homes and became surprised to see them driven off the Silverian Army as its remaining soldiers flee back to Two River City. Lene was impressed to see them as she casts her Divine Dagger Rune using Divine's Blessing to heal everyone as all of the villagers are astounded to see the light, and they represented her as a heroine.

"It was the princess..."

"My goodness, she save our lives..."

"Wait..."

Lene was surprised to see most of the villagers are gathering to see her as a heroine and to the surprise of the party and all of the soldiers. Both Sean and Seed watch Lene into thinking she was a heroine.

"I'd never thought Lene would ever become a heroine. Just like these youngsters who had their Runes and becoming heroes to make a victory over war."

"She deserves it." Seed said while having his arm crossed and became disappointed to himself. "As for me, I'm a little ashamed because I'm still represented the enemy. Now that I finally adjusted to your timeline by now. I'm now portraying as an ally for her."

"You get used to it, red head. I think it was the right time for you to step up your dukes and fight." Sean said convincing him to make things right which he agrees.

"Yeah yeah... I'll try..."

As soon as everyone decided to take a rest at the town, Lene explores the town and she even recruited a man named Hondu who likes to have a bathhouse business around the Higheast City. Then a kid named Minako who look after the livestock which she convinces her to join as well as the appraisal named Shifu. As she enters to the store, she saw Seed competing against a gambler named Gojyo who plays the chinchirorin.

"Oh man, it's a 4... you got me, red dude."

"You know I don't usually gambling. I just tried playing with it."

"Is that a chinchirorin?" Lene wondered which Gojyo became surprise to her appearance.

"Well look who that is... a beautiful lady knows about the game."

"Lene, you know this game, right?" Seed said while looking at her and he smiles at her. "I wouldn't expect a feisty princess can even do it."

"I think I decided to join with this beautiful lady if she beats me in chinchirorin. It would be 5000 potch."

"Sure... I could take a gamble." Lene said as she shows her wallet to both much to Seed's horrible shock.

"When did you get that wallet!? There's no wallets at my time and all we carry our money within those sacks..."

"Hmmm, you don't have a wallet to keep your potches, haha..." Gojyo laughed over his reaction and he decided to show a black leather wallet. "Considering I will join your entourage, I will give you this wallet for free if she beats me in the gamble, what do you say?"

"Wow, that wallet is made of black leather looks expensive." Seed said shockingly and he convinces Lene to beat him in chinchirorin. "Okay, Lene... you beat that guy in the gamble. I want to have that wallet for myself."

"I wouldn't expect you were keeping a sack of potches. Anyway, if that's what you like then I would beat this guy in a gamble. My dad forbade me for doing this..."

"That will be 5000 potch."

"All right, let's play that game."

"Okay, I'll go first..." Gojyo said as both played the game while Seed watches the entire scene.

Gojyo throws the three dice into the bowl where he got a 5 and it was Lene's turn in which she got a 6. Seeing that she was winning the game. She soon bets another 3000 potch to take on another round where Gojyo throws first and he got a 1 while Lene throws and to his shock, she got triple.

"Three of a kind. It's triple. Oh damn, I lose..."

"Yes! Yes! She did it!" Seed smiles in excitement that Lene wins the gamble and Gojyo was amused to see her playing the game.

"You're not bad... Anyway, I'm glad that I'm gonna join this army of yours, young lady. All right, I keep your promise. I'll join your group. Glad you had your company..."

"Thank you..."

"Oh and here's the black leather wallet that your whiny friend of yours wanted to have it. I think it's about time to go to that city." Gojyo gave Lene the black leather wallet as he travels to Higheast City.

"Here you go, Seed. Happy now?" Lene said as Seed reacts when Gojyo calls him a whiny.

"I wouldn't be happy if that guy just called me a whiny. Who does he think he is?"

"You can earn a lot of potches if you don't spend it too much, Seed." Lene said telling him as she leaves the scene as she teases him. "Maybe because he noticed how stupid you sound."

As Lene leaves, Seed became shocked when Lene said it to him as he thought.

_I do not sound so stupid. I was like this when it comes to war battles especially to Lord Jowy and Culgan._

As everyone is gathered Renzo informs them in how to retake Two River City especially tomorrow Tougou and Clemont will visit this town to clarify in how to get through the city. In the middle of the night, Lene was asleep as the woman reappears to observe her movement and noticing her fate of becoming the heroine of this world.

"Your Rune has finally serve as your guide. The incarnation of the Rune of the Beginning has already chosen you as it's true master. It was your true bearings that you will stand to fight for the war is within your blood on your veins. Time will wait if you might able to create a balance within it's power."

The woman disappears in a blue light and Lene wakes up and she looked at her Rune on her right hand. She was still depressed over the loss of Stefan as she lowers her head, crying remorsefully. At the other side of the house, Seed looked at the wallet he obtained and he never had this on his time. He was seen in a gray Henley shirt and white trousers and he goes out on a fresh air.

"It was a beautiful night..."

To his surprise, a white dress and panties was on the ground and he overlooked to see Lene skinny dipping at the fresh waters. She looked at Seed who is around as she backs away while covering herself while the latter is also turned.

"Seed! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm asking the same question too, why are you here, Lene? And... you're swimming at the ocean, bare..."

Both became blushed for a moment until Lene angrily reacts on his presence.

"You shouldn't be here, Seed. I just can't forget about Stefan."

"Not that guy again..." Seed replies and he angrily faces her. "I know he's dead for being executed by that old fool who's really your half-blooded uncle! Can't you understand that! Especially, we're not teenage lovers who keep looking away to show off our skin. We're growing up adults already."

"..."

"I dare you, Lene... I would swim just like you. I can't believe someone like you would even take a dip at the ocean waters." Seed points his index finger at her which Lene responds in protest.

"You're out of your mind..."

Seed smiles to see her protesting if he would come to her. Because she was dipping at the ocean waters, he insisted to get close to her as he took off his shirt and trousers as he dip into the ocean waters. Lene was unwilling to see him who normally complains about the water being so cold knowing that both of their bodies were completely bare beneath it. She soon became surprised when Seed is behind her, hugging her bare back as she faces him with her cheeks became rosier.

"You better move on without him, Lene. We'll avenge his death, I swear it..."

"You're being a air head, Seed." Lene replies finally agreeing to avenge Stefan's death. "Okay... I know he was the person that I cared so much until he mistreated me so badly. You truly cared so much about me."

"I can't let a princess being mistreated with an aristocratic man just like me. But for now, we better spend our romantic time between us." Seed said nicely to her which makes Lene smile at him and both finally make out, spending their romantic time together and it zooms into a full moon.

The next day, Sean came to find them both and to his surprise, Seed still carries the wallet he had obtained yesterday as Lene goes off to see Renzo and Risho who were waiting for both Clemont and Tougou.

"That wallet looks expensive, red head. How did you get it?"

"I got it from the gambler that Lene participates in his gamble. I really don't have these at my time and all we kept are just sacks." Seed answered which Sean teases him.

"With that calm look on your face... Don't tell me that something happened between you and Lene, isn't it? It's like a blossoming romance..."

"Romance between two people are for real adults only. Lord Jowy and Lady Jillia would even do that despite they were married in underage." Seed said telling him about the weird relationship at his time. "The two maybe inseperable but they were minors. I know Luca Blight wouldn't like this kind of relationship either... but it's for the best without him. I would expect Lady Jillia would even getting pregnant because of their love between them."

"Wow... I'd never thought something like this would happened." Sean said surprisingly as he tells Seed to come with him. "Come on, red head. Lene and Renzo are already at the docks and both Tougou and Clemont will be there."

As the two went to the docks, both Tougou and Clemont arrive to see Lene, Risho and Renzo and they were here to discuss in how to retake Two River City from the Silverian Army. Knowingly, Two River City takes on three towns, one is for humans, the other is for the Wingers and the last town is for the Kobolds which were lived by Melvin. So they planned to retake the human town within the city first.

"The most important thing is we need to infiltrate the town and to rescue my father. The town was inhabited by Wingers, they became slaves for the Army as most of the residence were hiding at the sewers. This also happens to the Kobold community."

_I remember that, that's before Solon was executed by Luca from his failures. General Kiba and his son are the ones who attempt to taking over the city in Two River. But it went backfired because of those three communities within the city are using their power to drove us out._

"We have to save the Mayor of Two River first. Then, we'll save the other towns living in the city." Lene said knowing the strategy.

"That's good... we're getting for the fireworks for them." Tougou said and everyone is surprised to see them getting ready to retake Two River City.

Suddenly, the Divine Dagger Rune unexpectedly glows on Lene's right hand and one of the listening crystals is resonating itself causing her to run all by herself.

"Your highness..." Tougou said worrying for Lene's safety as Seed sees something was wrong.

"Her Rune is glowing by itself. I don't know where she's going..."

"Here Seed take this sack. Marik forges it for Lene to use on her tonfas." Clemont gave Seed a sack filled with explosive tasers and the other being a flash taser.

"That flash taser... she used it to blind that classless oaf so that I can escape. Okay, I'll gave it to Lene..."

"It appears that she carries the listening crystals which is why her Rune was connected to her. She might be going to the Kobold Village." Risho said knowing of the location of where she is going.

"A village of Kobolds..." Seed said as Sean wants to see for himself.

"Hey, if we get through that place. We can go..."

"Legend has it, the maiden is able to summon a powerful unicorn who decided to stay at the maiden's stead. The unicorn is in fact one of the members of the White Circle." Risho explained clearly to both.

"A unicorn, huh?" Seed said as he smirks. "Maybe that would be the reason why Lene is forced to get through that town. Don't worry, we'll bring her back."

"Perhaps, I would like to come with you to find Miss Lene, both of you. I want to see the entire village of Kobolds." Clemont decided to join entourage with Seed as he agrees.

"Sure, you can come with us."

"I heard a guy from a Warrior Village who is tested by the girl who drags him out into thinking she was sick. All they did is just a ruse." Sean said as he remember the person from a Warrior Village. "I can't wait to list the entire incident takes place on that town."

"Good luck in finding the princess, boys." Tougou said as Renzo tells them.

"And you Seed, make sure that Lene is safe."

With that, they depart Lakewest Town to Kobold Village in order to find Lene.


	15. The Unicorn from the White Circle

**A/N: **This is just like Suikoden V, the returning characters would make their appearances in the story and Seed could only recognized them being as Riou's former comrades. This also introduces the Viking community. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 14: **_The Unicorn from the White Circle_

Arriving at the Kobold Village, both Seed and Sean along with the rest of the group are searching for Lene. He even let Sean do the carry the explosives used for Lene's double-sided tonfas.

"So this is the Kobold Village. No wonder why Lord Kiba and his son Klaus had attempted to infiltrate Two River City. But anyway, it was repelled by all three communities." Seed said remembering the times both Kiba and Klaus had initially infiltrated as Sean complains to him.

"You should help me carry these explosives, red head. I can't even carry so heavy."

"Are you saying about explosives?"

Both were shocked to see a man who is much bulkier than any average human. Seed was surprised upon seeing him.

"This guy's a giant! There's no people in our world had all these! All I know from our species are just Wingers, Kobolds and us Humans...!"

"You know something, red head. This guy is a Viking. They were known for their brute strength as well as wielding their axe as their main weapons. Basically, they were friendly with the Kobold community." Sean explained plainly as the man decided to carry to them.

"I can carry this heavy sack..."

"Excuse me, big guy... these explosives belongs to my one and only and it's not yours. We came here to search for her." Seed said until the chieftain of the Vikings arrive in the scene.

"Hey, there's more Vikings in Kobold Village, what's going on?"

"That's our chieftain and his name is Ruric. Don't be worry, he's a very good person." The man said nicely and he finally introduced himself. "I clearly forgot to introduce myself, my name is Grimtooth and I'm the right-hand man for the chieftain."

"Grimtooth... That name sounds like a dagger's name." Seed commented about Grimtooth's name and the trio goes to see the three Vikings meeting with the Kobold's chieftain.

They watch between the Kobold's chieftain and Ruric regarding about his missing wife named Kikimora. Grimtooth knows the reason of their arrival.

"Are you saying that my wife had led to the forest and tries to find the mysterious unicorn?"

"This is what I heard as well. It reminds me of this young lady who tried to test the man of her dreams for his job as a warrior. But instead being taken away by this mysterious unicorn."

"Ruric, sir..."

Grimtooth arrives along with both Seed and Sean to see them and they would explain to them about the similar thing.

"Actually, this young fellas are also tried to find their missing comrade and it was also a woman too."

"Oh I see... just like my wife." Ruric said calmly and both of them finally made up their decision.

"These two humans are harmless, Ruric... They were the same people who discovered the mysterious unicorn at our forest."

"Grimtooth, I want you to aid these young men to find my wife Kikimora as well as their comrade they were saying about. I'm getting worried if something happens to my wife on that forest."

"Yes, Sir Ruric..."

"Don't be worry, young men. Grimtooth is the best Viking around within our community as Vikings. He is an exceptionally skilled axe wielder." Ruric said informing them about Grimtooth as the latter tells them.

"We'll find your comrade and Ruric's beloved wife on that forest. You can count on me..."

At the forest, both Seed and Sean are following Grimtooth's lead and notices his true abilities as a Viking. He remembers the time that some of Riou's comrades also wielding an axe in every battles.

"I know that your friend Damian can even wield dual axes."

"I know Damian is expert on dual axes. The thing is, Vikings like Grimtooth are massive and they wield giant axes." Sean replied in a snobbish manner.

"Listen, mockingbird. Our priority right now is to find Lene, especially the Viking Chieftain's wife." Seed reacted while raising his brow until Sean teases him.

"You're making an excuse because you're more concern about your sex life."

Seed's face became rosier for a moment Sean mentions about sex life which makes him furious.

"What are you saying about, mockingbird! I know Lene and I were very close and you better shut up!"

"About that word you mentioned, it was just like how our the chieftain goes with his wife. The two were inseparable and that's why our village was peaceful and meeting something new." Grimtooth said telling them and giving Seed some love advice. "As for you, young man... it was the first time you became inseparable to your comrade that you were searching for."

"Uhm... Lene is the feisty princess. Which is why we were searching for her. I don't know about myself that I easily befriended her until I started to get interested to her romantically." Seed said knowing his change of behavior. "I maybe an aristocratic but a short-tempered guy, I'd never seen a feisty princess would even like me despite my duties to focus on the war games."

"I see... this is what the chieftain had been sensing about." Grimtooth said regarding about Doug's tyranny of making a war. "That dumb war made by the royal kingdom caused by a power struggle."

They heard someone is screaming which makes the trio to come to their aid. Lene tries to defend a woman which happens to be Ruric's wife, Kikimora from a large dragon as the trio arrives to see them.

"Lene!"

"This dragon is huge." Grimtooth said as he wields a two-handed massive axe which surprises both of them.

"That dragon looks the same as how Yuber summons it. But this time it has flesh." Seed gritted angrily as he wanted to protect Lene as he unsheathes his sword. "Hang on, Lene...!"

Lene then shoots it with explosive tasers which would let Sean to attack with his Tokkosho multiple times. The dragon summon flaming meteors similar to the Final Flame which makes them dodge. Grimtooth then attacks it with his axe three times then unleashing his Arctic Ridge which allows it to freeze the dragon in a massive damage.

"You know how to freeze that thing...?" Sean asked as Grimtooth smirks in confidence.

"While in frozen state, it's going to take three times to break this monster on ice."

Seed then unleashes his Fire Rune using Explosion to incinerate the dragon long enough. The dragon tries to attack Lene with another flaming meteors. But instead passed it to Seed who charges his sword in a fiery manner and unleashes flaming ring projectiles three times and he heavily slashes the dragon with another flaming ring projectile, destroying it.

"That's the same move as before..." Sean commented regarding about Seed's Rune Combination moves.

"Well now... he is able to pull off this kind of a move." Grimtooth smiled as Seed looked at his sword once again after he pulled off the move.

"As a Flaming General, that move is combination number four. That's how it's reeling..."

Lene then heals them with Divine's Blessing from her Divine Dagger Rune until it resonates one of the listening crystals and Sean sees it.

"Look at that!"

Kikimora was surprised to see the crystal had glowed brighter as Lene holds the crystal and a white unicorn emerges from the surface while looking at both of them.

"Who was it? Is it you...?"

"So this is the mysterious unicorn. Our chieftain Ruric was researching about this unicorn. I thought this unicorn would take the ladies to go with it." Grimtooth said and Lene was confused to see the white unicorn.

"Is it me? Or is it her?"

Kikimora looked at the unicorn and was impressed to see it.

"It looks like you're looking for me, Siegfried."

"In that case, I betroth myself to you..."

"This young lady was the one who summoned you, Siegfried. It appears that the crystal was responded to your call." Kikimora points out about Lene and she pets the unicorn.

"It seems that she's right... You might able to watch over me."

"Very well... by my ancient oath and as a member of the White Circle. I will lend my power to you through the vessel of this holy maiden." Siegfried lent his power to Lene as it replies. "My power is finally granted to you..."

Lene allows Siegfried to join at their cause which surprises everyone and Seed smirks knowing that she was safe. Returning back at the Kobold Village, Ruric reunites with his wife Kikimora and was thankful for them for finding her.

"I'd like to thank you for rescuing my wife as well as the woman you had wanted to find. So this mysterious unicorn is a member of the White Circle, huh. Interesting..."

Ruric and the rest of the Kobold from the village looked to see Siegfried as he neighs to see Lene as his maiden and disappears.

"It looks like it goes to Higheast City, I can sense him." Lene smiled nicely and Grimtooth gave her the sack of explosives.

"I think this sack of explosive belongs to you. These two young men are carrying these while they were searching for you."

"Thank you, Marik... you're a lifesaver." Lene said thankfully and Ruric decides to let Grimtooth to join at their side.

"For you, my dear princess... Since the blood wars are still continued. I'll let Grimtooth to join your side. We Vikings had always living in the ocean seas and we learned to endure with many assaults. Grimtooth has a power to that of the Northern Vikings. You may use to that end."

"Since you helped Seed and Sean for my troubles that I've caused. You can come with us." Lene said letting Grimtooth to join which he accepts.

"I appreciate it, your highness..."

"So where are you going now?" Kikimora asked Lene of where she is going as she replies.

"Two River City... we're gonna retake it back because of my half-uncle."

"I see... so the three communities of that city had already became overrun." Ruric said and decided to help them. "Very well... if you manage to convince the mayor of that city as well as these three communities within that city. Grimtooth will give us the signal to assist you."

Returning back to Lakewest Town, they were waited by Clemont, Renzo, Risho and Tougou and they were surprised to see Grimtooth.

"Your highness... I'm glad that you're safe and who is this large hulking person?"

"Uhm... this big guy is a Viking and it was the first time to see him in person." Seed said showing about Grimtooth's appearance. "It does not have these kinds of people at my time."

"If you boys want to retake that Two River City from those leeches. I would glad to help you. Our chieftain is going to help you as well."

"All right then... I'm glad you can help us."

"I, Grimtooth... I would glad to take an acquaintance." Grimtooth said nicely to them as they now embarked on Two River City.


	16. Unity of Two River

**Chapter 15: **_Unity of __Two River _

Arriving at Two River City, it was completely guarded by the Silverian Army in which the Risho's father the Mayor of Two River made a lockdown the entire city and most wingers, kobolds and humans had turned into slaves.

"This is awful... how come the entire community of this city had turned into slaves."

"It was all because of Darius." Seed remarked horribly about their wrongdoings.

"Your father, The Mayor of Two River was behind the lockdown when this army has arrived." Melvin arrives to see them and decided to join them. "I also let my right-hand man serving as acting General in my absence. I decided to get back here too."

"Maybe we need to take refuge in one of these towns first. Then, we have to find the other residents of this community of this city." Lene suggested which both noticed her strategy.

"It seems that the princess has a point." Risho said nicely and knows they need to take a separate sides. "We have to separate in two sides as me and your other group needs to get to the Mayor's office. As for the princess, she needs to convince the village chief at the Winger community and finding their hiding spot."

"Perhaps, I might go with the princess, Risho... I must get to the Kobold community as fast as I could and I can't let these knuckleheads to put all of us into slavery." Melvin said decided to join Lene as a convoy."

"All right... we'll look after Risho, your highness." Tougou said as he tells Seed. "And you Seed, you look after the princess."

"Yeah yeah... I got this..." Seed answered in arrogance.

The group separate to get through the town to avoid detection from the Silverian Army, Lene and the group then take refuge at the Rune store owned by the Runemistress Jeane. Sean was surprised to see the Runes they were selling as Seed's Fire Rune begins to resonate on his left hand.

"That's weird... how come your left hand is glowing, red head?" Sean looked at Seed who is confused.

"I had no idea... My Fire Rune just glowed without a reason."

"Tee hee... I can't believe a handsome red headed man from the Highland Army is still alive and kicking."

The runemistress arrive to see them and recognizing Seed as the enemy of the past and Sean drools to see her.

"It seems that this red headed fellow knows this woman is the owner of the Rune shop in Two River." Melvin states and Lene noticed her appearance.

"Hmmm, how come she was still in our age? She even reach from every centuries..."

"I'm Jeane and this young man with you is one of the enemies' that the leader of the Dunan Army was fighting." Jeane finally introduced herself and noticing Seed's Fire Rune is glowing. "Looks like his Fire Rune is resonating itself. I know what it is..."

"What are you talking about, lady?" Seed reacted while raising his brow as Jeane gets the Fire Rune which was displayed on her shop as it glows.

"You know something, young man. This Fire Rune that I carry also glowed like yours. You'll see the results, tee hee..." Jeane smiled as The Fire Rune floats and it went to Seed's own Fire Rune as it fused into one stronger Rune.

Lene and the others were shocked and surprised in a flash of light and Seed didn't want to happen to himself until his left hand is no longer glowed.

"What just happened? Is it because of the two Runes were fused into one?" Melvin said and Jeane reveals it.

"Because of this world, everything is always changing... The Fire Rune that I carry and the young man's own Fire Rune has been fused into a Rage Rune."

"Rage Rune? You mean my Fire Rune is now a Rage Rune..." Seed said remaining confused as Jeane laughs.

"Haha...Despite an enemy like yourself, you have to know that the Rage Rune is the strong version of the Fire Rune. Basically most Elemental Runes were born by the Elemental True Runes I must say."

"Elemental True Runes... Are you saying about these Elemental Runes are from the 27 True Runes?" Lene asked as Jeane explains to them.

"Because I learned that when the Second Fire Bringer War had started by our former comrade who is actually the Gate Keeper's apprentice. The Fire and the Rage Rune were born from the True Fire Rune, The Water and the Flowing Rune were born from the True Water Rune, The Wind and the Cyclone Rune were born from the True Wind Rune, The Earth and the Mother Earth were born from the True Earth Rune and finally The Lightning and Thunder Rune were born from the True Lightning Rune. These True Elemental Runes are one of the 27 True Runes."

"Please tell us about that fused between both Runes?" Melvin asked as Jeane reveals it.

"It was called a Rune Fusion."

The group were surprised when she reveals about the Rune Fusion and Seed was shocked to hear that his Fire Rune and hers were fused into a Rage Rune.

"You see... The Rune Fusion enables the basic elemental Runes such as Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning to be fused with their respective elemental Runes themselves. What happened today when the Fire Rune that I carry was fused into the young man's own Fire Rune to become a Rage Rune. That's how Rune Fusion works."

Seed realizes that he now carries the Rage Rune on his left hand since it was fused with someone's Fire Rune which it was not attached and he soon thanked her.

"Thanks, lady... So that means, I can use this Rage Rune on my left hand."

"Yes... since this is a Rage Rune, you're no longer to use Flaming Arrows as this ability is used from the Fire Rune." Jeane said and she looked at Lene. "Since this young man is the former enemy and being sided with you, I guess joining with you was nice. I can't wait to see the entire development of your base."

Afterward, they proceed to get through the Winger's community when Seed demonstrates by casting his Rage Rune using Fire Wall to incinerate the soldiers who guarded their path. When they arrived, a Winger who wields a spear who guards the entire community after most of the Silverian Army had captured of their kind.

"Who are those scoundrels...? I'm not gonna let you creepy soldiers to get through."

"Is he threatening us? It's like a pigeon who is enough to guard their own kind." Seed commented which angers the Winger.

"How dare you say that?"

"The red head was right. We came all the way to wipe out these Silverian mongrels done by Lene's no-good half-uncle and all you do is rant into thinking we're the enemies." Sean said as he wields his Tokkosho.

"Grrr...!"

Both then clash with their weapons as Sean demonstrating his skills from his Tokkosho and he angrily tells Seed to move.

"Hey red head, you go on ahead. This guy need to teach him a lesson."

Seed nods as the group pass through causing the Winger in a berserk state as both continued to clash their weapons. Melvin points out that their village is connected to the Kobold community by getting through the sewers. Once they arrived at the sewers, they noticed several Wingers were hiding as their village chief is present and everyone is scared to see them.

"It's all right... Risho had already arrive as well and we had someone to help us rid of those army."

"General Melvin... is this young lady is a princess from the Silveria Kingdom?"

"Yes..."

The Wingers including the village chief knew Lene is not an enemy and it was all done by her half-uncle and knowing they can trust her.

"The daughter of the King of Silveria Kingdom, please rid of this mess made by your own soldiers. Some of our kind including the kobolds and humans ended up in slavery."

"To be honest, my father is the real King of Silveria Kingdom and he was the one who made the reform Higheast Army to get rid of what Doug have done to us." Lene said telling them and Melvin realizes it was a blood war.

"So it was a blood war after all..."

"It's true... he planned to assassinate my father and usurping the throne as King and this is why his tyranny war had begun. We need to unite this community to stop them. That also includes Darius." Lene said as everyone were horribly shock regarding about the war between family members.

Suddenly, an earthquake rumbles around the sewers and seeing two other Wingers are escaping from a giant rat with long horns and seeing everyone are afraid to see this.

"This giant rat used to live in the sewers. But this time it was black in color." The village chief noticed its appearance which causes a debris. Seed unsheathes his sword and wanted to test more of the Rage Rune he had obtained.

"Lene, I need to test my Rage Rune. Since it was fused with someone's Fire Rune to mine, I want to see how stronger it is..."

"I'm glad we had someone to help us." Lene said as she wields her double-sided tonfas.

Seeing this monster can poison everyone with its poison breath, Seed casts Protection Mist from his Flowing Rune on the Wingers including themselves to avoid contact with its ability and Lene attacks with both punches and kicks and the last blow knocking through the distance. When Lene hits the monster with her explosive tasers, Seed casts Explosion from his Rage Rune and the burst of flames became in full power, incapacitate it. Jeane was following the group as she attempted to aid them by casting her Lightning Rune. To her dismay, the Rune's power had passed it into Seed who raises his sword in a flash of lightning and makes a thunder sword strike on the monster using Thunder Blade, destroying it quickly.

"They killed it!"

"Hey, it's you... the rune owner." Lene said noticing Jeane's appearance as she flirtatiously laughs.

"Well, you got me back there... I'd like to help you dealing with this pest and I noticed my Rune casting had been stolen from the handsome red-headed savage, hee hee..."

"Can't you at least not to call me that? You're freaking me out..." Seed grunted in disappointment.

Back at the Winger's town in Two River City, Sean beats the Winger after a long and hard battle and the Winger noticed the other Winger had informed him that they were safe and they were in the Kobold community.

"You mean they moved to the Kobold town." The Winger then followed his fellow kind as Sean sighs to see him and knowing that Lene and Seed succeeds in convincing the Wingers as he followed them.

At the Kobold community, Seed, Lene and the rest of the group battle the Silverian Army to free the Kobolds from getting enslaved as one of them manage to get rid of the soldiers.

"Melvin, sir... you came back."

Seed then casts Rising Sun from his Rage Rune as he charges himself in flames while forming several fire chakrams to incinerate the soldiers to death and they manage to wipe out the army forcing them to retreat. Everyone including the Wingers and Kobolds are overjoyed that they were free.

"General Melvin..."

"We're glad that you're safe..."

"Don't worry... these people are harmless and they were here to help us rid of the Silverian Army. The princess of the Silveria Kingdom alongside her father are now handling the reformation of the Higheast Army." Melvin said as his right-hand man informs them about Darius.

"Melvin, It seems that Darius made it back here after the infiltration."

"Apparently, Risho was here as well. This hypocrite man is behind the war of the bloodlines and he was the one who usurp both the princess and the king on their respective throne so they decided to make the Higheast Army to stop them."

"Chiefain..."

The winger arrive to see them as Sean follows them in a snoobish manner.

"You're still the snake for brains, Juris. If it wasn't for these humans, we would be harmed inside the sewers. Now is the right time to battle these army of soldiers."

"Uh... so this troublemaking Winger is named Juris, that was a female name." Sean said as he laughs.

"So you must be the princess. My name is Rowan and I'm the right-hand man for General Melvin Barnes." Rowan said finally introduce to them as Seed looked on while sensing their enemy.

"Seems like this vermin is the last one left. We need to unify them to help the Mayor."

Back at the town, Tougou, Renzo and Risho succeeds in rescuing the Mayor which happens to be Risho's father Tensho and they were cornered by Darius and the rest of the Silverian Army.

"Don't try to escape, mayor. You think these people are going to help you now."

"Not this time, you moron."

Darius was surprised to see Seed was there and alongside it was Lene, Sean, Juris, Rowan and most of the community of Two River are about to fight him and his army.

"You think you let your rabble soldiers to put these kobolds into a dog cage especially the Wingers in the bird cage! We're gonna get rid of your nonsense along with the giant vermin."

"What an arrogant man? Get RID of them!"

As the Silverian Army begins to attack as Risho's men begin to fight until the Wingers and Kobolds arrive to battle it out. Darius was surprised when he was overpowered by most of the community as Lene battles him.

"I think it's you and me to face off one-on-one."

"Fair enough... I can't believe you can fight against me, non highness." Darius said as he wields a sword to face her.

Lene looked at both Sean and Seed who assist them to repelled the soldiers as she battles him and she readied her stance with her double-sided tonfas.

"This is a unity of Two River City against you and the rest of the Silverian Army handed by my half-uncle and I can't let you get away with it."

With that, both her and Darius fight.


	17. Wiping out the Enemy

**Chapter 16: **_Wiping out the Enemy_

Lene battles against Darius between her double-sided tonfas and his sword. He also wields a bow gun as a secondary weapon to shoot her as she repels it three times while backflipping to dodge the last arrow and she shoots him with explosive tasers to knock him out. Most of the community within the city are helping to stop the Silverian Army while Juris, Rowan and Melvin battle them out as Kai arrives while slashing the soldier with his katana Raikomaru, aiding the reformed Higheast Army led by Lene.

"So the princess is fighting against Darius... she's incredible."

Suddenly, more soldiers are approaching as Sean threw one of his swords from his Tokkosho to blast them away in explosion as he gets the sword as he battles them in dual wield until he reforms his sword back to Tokkosho. Both Tensho and Risho watch the battle until they were cornered. Without warning, they noticed the soldiers were incinerated in a burst of flames as Seed casts Dancing Flames from his Rage Rune to save them.

"You need to watch this. These guys needs to be taken care of."

Therefore, more soldiers are approaching them, they were stunned by Ruric and the others with their freezing techniques after being called upon by Grimtooth as Seed whistles to see them getting stuck as Ruric allows Seed to casts his Rage Rune using Explosion to kill them from getting incinerated. Lene blocks most of his sword attacks until she knocks him with her double-side tonfas.

"Hmph... you're very impressive. I would expect a princess would even fight me with unique firearms." Darius said as his sword becomes a bladed whip. "How about this?"

Lene tries to dodge most of his sword turned whip attack only to be caught from her leg.

"Darn..."

"It's too bad if you can't escape." Darius said until Lene shoots her other double-sided tonfas to knock him down as it fires similar to a shotgun.

"I'm not a vulnerable person and acting naive. I'm serious to put you back into your place." Lene angrily berates Darius for his actions.

Suddenly Darius shoots his arrow from his bow gun towards her, Seed arrives and tackles her on time to get the hit from his right shoulder blade.

"Seed..."

"Ugh... I'm okay, Lene... It's just an arrow wound." Seed replies and he confronts Darius while he painfully removes the arrow from his right shoulder blade. Darius arrives who is now severely wounded from Lene's shotgun shells from her double-sided tonfas.

"You're going to regret this, non highness..."

Darius then escapes using the smoke bomb as the rest of the Silverian Army immediately retreated and they succeed to retaking Two River City. Lene then comes to Seed's aid and she thanked him for rescuing her.

"Thank you, Seed. You really made it in time..."

"If it wasn't for the big guys, I would glad that I could save you, ugh..." Seed smiled as he clutches his shoulder wound as Sean and Tougou arrives.

"Red head is hurt..."

"We'll take him back to the capital." Tougou said which Lene nods, allowing them both to take Seed back to Higheast Palace to treat his injuries.

After the incident, Lene alongside Grimtooth, Clemont, Renzo, and Damian were gathered to see General Melvin, Kai, Risho, Tensho, the winger chieftain, Rowan, Juris and Ruric.

"We are very thankful for aiding us in defeating the army and for saving my father, your highness."

"If it wasn't for your cooperation. This city will be overrun by the Silverian Army." Melvin said nicely to her and informing her about the blood war. "That war that your half-blooded uncle had started is a blood war. Which would mean that he wants us to get involved into the power struggle between the bloodlines by making this war."

"So it is true then... Doug Ashitare was behind the blood war between the royal family in the Silveria Kingdom." Tensho said and decided to let his son Risho to join at Lene's side. "Risho, my son... I decided to aid the princess. Because Doug would never stopped fighting unless both the princess and the king will be killed in his own hands."

"If Risho comes with the princess then I do." Melvin said in a serious tone.

"Juris... I know you seem to hate them when you first met the princess. Maybe you should go with her." The village chieftain said to Juris which he was shocked to see her presence.

"Uhhh... your highness. I would be glad to be of an acquaintance. Except for that guy who beat me in a spear fight."

"..."

"Your highness... I decided to join up to your group since Grimtooth is with you. I'll let my wife Kikimora to handle my current duties at my village. These vikings from my village can endure any kinds of assaults they tried to pull on them."

"I'm glad that you can come along with us. My father will be happy to have you people here." Lene smiled at them and they now join at her side.

"My dear princess, on behalf of mayor Zelstan from South Window, I would glad to join you and to stop this blood war." Kai said decided to join Lene as well as she nods in agreement.

Lene then meets Beck an armor merchant who wanted to have an armory business as she allows him to have a business at the Higheast City and happily joins at their side. Returning back to the Higheast Palace, she was surprised to see Sean and Agatha are inside the infirmary where Xian is treating Seed's arrow wound on his right shoulder blade.

"Lene... I'm glad that you're back."

"How is Seed...?"

With that, Xian came out on the door from his infirmary and informs the princess regarding about Seed's condition.

"About this young man... he's out of danger because of his arrow wound. But the problem is, the arrow that struck on him was embedded with poison."

Everyone is surprised to hear the bad news and Lene was horrified and upset and knowing that Darius had planned to shot her with a poison arrow and Seed rescues her to get himself hit.

"..."

"Don't worry about him... I injected him with an antidote to remove the poison. I would expect our enemy has a bold move during these kinds of invasion." Xian said telling them.

"Don't cry, Lene... When Tougou and I take him back here at the palace, he just collapsed and not knowing that he got poisoned." Sean said reassuring her that he's okay.

Back at the Silveria Kingdom, Adelbert, Ross and Craig were summoned by Doug as Darius has been given a medical treatment from his injuries.

"How is Darius?"

"He was resting now... Most of the soldiers are already been annihilated during the battle in Two River."

"My half-niece had done it. I guess it's about time to take Muse City. We had failed the first time, but this time we do it." Doug said as both agreed.

As they leave, Doug hears someone is spoken to him as a shadowy figure arrives to see him.

"Seems like you want to take things over. I think it's about time, you need to acquire this."

Doug noticed something and seeing the spirit of Sarah who is sided with Luc during the second Fire Bringer War and gave him the incarnation of the Sovereign Rune which inherits the power of the Front Gate Rune as the original True Rune was currently wielded by Windy.

In the middle of the night, Lene visits Seed on his room who is now resting after being treated his injuries as well as removing the poison from getting injected with an antidote. Lene was deeply emotional when she remembers him for rescuing her from her half-uncle's men as well as Stefan who forces her to marry him. She can never forget all of the things he had done for her.

"I hope you would be okay... Despite your temperament and from another time, you're such a brave person to protect me." Lene mumbles sadly as she decided to tend to his side while staying at his room.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Before taking their last defense at L'Renouille against Riou and his Dunan Army, Seed had a last conversation with Culgan.

"We have to be prepared Seed, Lucia and Han Cunningham are already waiting for us in there..."

"Yeah yeah... I can't let Lord Riou and his rabble mercenaries to get through the castle. I feel envy when Lord Jowy and Lady Jillia are getting along together." Seed said in arrogance.

"You seem pretty jealous because there's no women are getting attracted to you. The girls will afraid of you because of your horrible temper." Culgan said teasing him which makes him raising his brow.

"I'm not like that, Culgan! Just because of my temper and my ruthlessness does it mean I would never get any girl at my side!"

"Maybe someday you would find one, Seed. Once this war is finally over." Culgan said and he reassures him. "But right now, we have to defend this capital at all costs."

"Yeah, you're right... this is our beloved country and we can't let Lord Riou and his rabble mercenaries to get through!"

As Culgan walks out to meet up with Lucia and Han, Seed follows him until he noticed a white light forming on his feet.

"What's this light?"

With that, he was engulfed in a white light in which he transported to the future where Asher had accidentally transported him to their world using the portable device being activated on the Divine Dagger Rune after it was found by Lene right from the beginning.

**Flashback over:**

Seed soon wakes up and he gets up and looked at Lene who is asleep and she tend to his side the whole time when a background song of "Somebody's Me" has been played as he thought.

_It reminds me when we pursue the Harmonian spy who struck me with his sword turned whip was embedded with poison. Culgan had saved my life when he threatens the spy to get the antidote for me. And now, I've never seen in their world they can inject me with an antidote instead of drinking it. I'm so relieved._

Seed noticed Lene's Divine Dagger Rune is glowing in a white light and it heals his arrow wound from his shoulder blade while she was asleep. He appreciates her for healing his wounds.

_I think this is the reason I started to like Lene so much even I called her as a feisty princess. She was the only person who is not afraid of me for being a ruthless but an ill-tempered person. I was little jealous when I looked at Lord Jowy and Lady Jillia's closeness as a couple at my time. Protecting the princess was enough for me to like her more. Their world is different than mine._

Lene slowly wakes up and was surprised that Seed was awake and she tearfully cries for him.

"Seed, you're awake..."

"You truly care so much about me, Lene. You're able to heal my wounds." Seed replied nicely to her and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you saved me when Darius attempted to shoot me with a poison arrow from his bow gun. You know what's going to happen to me."

"Lene, you're hurting me a little!" Seed complained when she hugs him tightly as she stopped as she kneels down on his bed and he simply vows to protect her. "I'll protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. I'm always with you..."

Seed then hugged her amorously knowing of that he likes Lene, displaying their current relationship between them.


	18. The Princess meets The Dragon Knight

**Chapter 17: **_The Princess meets the Dragon Knight_

At the top of the fortress within Higheast Palace, Asher watches the view while he looked over his Lightning Rune. Whenever he looked at Seed when he arrived in their world, he seemingly knows about him very well.

"This time displacement man. I guess you knew him that much, don't you... I maybe a descendant from you, a General who works on the fallen royal Highland Kingdom, perhaps I would recognize your best war buddy who ended up in our time."

To his shock, a bright light emerge in the sky which it comes from Muse City and seeing the Rune symbol and noticing that it was similar to Lene when she discover the Rune she had carried.

"Something is not right... I just hoped I might inform the King tomorrow morning."

The next day, Lene decided to go to Muse City along with Agatha and Xian. She felt something about last night when Seed had hugged her amorously following his recovery from getting poisoned and she then continue to move away. Meanwhile Sean alongside Gojyo and Jules who construct a room for his chinchirorin game and other place where Terrence and Yako are gonna participate the dance.

"Gladly, that this castle is huge and turns into a fortress. This game will give me bonus for everyone to play."

"Yep... I guess Grimtooth is also aiding him to construct this room. The Vikings are experts of logging." Sean shrugged until someone kicks his butt, knocking him out. "Hey! Who kicked my butt without a reason?!"

"A blue headed mockingbird is always given an angry reaction." Seed arrives to see him while remarking Sean for being mad as he gives him an annoying look.

"So what if I got mad, red head... What's your problem?"

Therefore, they looked to see Agatha and Xian returned and with them is an injured Daniel which is the mayor of Muse.

"It's the mayor of Muse... he's severely injured... who could have done this?" Sean said as Agatha tells him.

"According to him, the entire citizens were wiped out by a very powerful magic spell and others were massacred either from the Silverian soldiers or creatures were summoned by the same spell. Thank goodness we found him at the Muse-Matilda border."

"Hold on... where's Lene... she's with you when she goes to Muse." Sean asked which Xian tells him.

"She told us to get back to the palace right away and she goes off alone to find out who is behind the massacre."

"You idiots! Don't try to leave her off like that! Can't you see it was too risky...?!" Seed angrily scolds on both of them and he sighs for her stubborness. "She's so stubborn..."

Seed then goes off to find her once again and they watch him leave.

At Muse City, Lene arrives just in time to investigate behind the massacre last night until one of the citizens collapses due to its mortal injuries.

"Are you all right?"

"Unghh... a monster... it was overrun by monsters... everyone... has been slaughtered..."

"Hey! What are you doing her-?" One of the soldiers questioned Lene as she kills it by blasting the soldier with her left double-sided tonfa, seeing who's behind the massacre.

"Doug! I know you're the one behind this mess...! You seriously injured Lord Daniel and you killed everybody within this city! Now, Show yourself!"

"I was expected to see you, my half-niece!"

Lene looked to see Doug was on top of the Jowston Hill and he berates her for coming here.

"Looks like you really need a death wish, Lene. Just like in the history books that Luca Blight was behind the massacre for absorbing life souls within the citizens of this city due to the usage of the Beast Rune. And now I'm the one who's gonna ruin this entire city into chaos."

"..."

"This Rune in my hand... this is how I slaughtered everyone within this city in full throttle." Doug said as he unleashes the power of his Titanus Rune, the incarnation of the Sovereign Rune that also inherits the power Front Gate Rune as he summons demonic creatures to face her.

Lene battles them with her hand-to-hand combat techniques and hitting them with her double-sided tonfas. One of the creatures tried to attack her with a powerful blast as she backflips to avoid it. Lene then casts Shining Moonlight from her Divine Dagger Rune which obliterates the creatures and seeing their weakness. More creatures are summoned because of the powers of the Titanus Rune, Lene casts both Piercing Light and Flying Arrow from her Divine Dagger Rune once again as she became exhausted for wiping them out. As the last monster tried to attempt to attack her, a fire chakram incinerates the monster into dust as well as the other creatures. Lene looked to see it was Seed who casts Rising Sun from his Rage Rune.

"Seed!"

"Lene, we better get out of here!" Seed exclaimed as Doug sees him.

"It looks like you were standing in my way... you obliterated my men before and now you interrupted me." Doug yelled furiously until Seed angrily gives him a dirty look.

"Not this time of age, old fool! You haven't seen it coming!"

Therefore, Siegfried arrives to protect Lene much to the latter's surprise as Seed casts Protection Mist from his Flowing Rune to protect themselves, allowing Siegfried to cast White Priestess from it's Blessed White Lady Rune on it's forehead to obliterate the enemy in a lightning strike. Doug was furious upon seeing them as Siegfried allows it to be mounted by Seed as he climbs up and takes Lene's hand to climb with him.

"Curse you!"

"That's what you get for attacking Lene! You degenerate old fool!" Seed yelled sarcastically while he gave Doug a bad finger much to his fury as he rides away with Lene by riding Siegfried to escape the city.

On the way to the Higheast City and it's palace, Siegfried neighs upon seeing his maiden was safe, Lene was clearly upset when Doug acquires a Rune which is similar to her and Seed tried to encourage her.

"Don't feel upset, Lene. I'd never expect the old fool has a new toy with him to get rid of you. This time, I'm going to protect you personally."

"I have a question, Seed. How come Siegfried is with you?"

"Oh, the unicorn... it was following me when I was at the Muse-Matilda border, by myself." Seed answered and he looked at her. "He knows you were in danger. You're really a very stubborn person, Lene."

Siegfried neighs at Lene because of her actions and she became saddened over the loss of the Muse citizens. Back at the Higheast Palace, Lars, Tougou, Sean, Rena, Risho, Melvin, Damian, Kai and Asher to see both Lene and Seed and Lars was worried for his daughter's safety.

"I"m glad that you're safe, Lene."

"How's Lord Daniel?" Lene asked Tougou about the Daniel's recovery which he replied.

"He was taking recovery from the infirmary, your highness. He told me about the obliteration happened in Muse."

"I'm sorry, father... half-uncle just obtained a Rune like mine."

"That's impossible... Doug would never obtained a Rune a long time ago. You mean to say that he's behind the massacre on the city of Muse." Lars said and wants to confirm if it's true which Lene nods the truth. "Damn him...!"

"I've been witnessed that massacre in one night, sire." Asher said informing him about the Rune that Doug had carried. "Like your daughter, who wields the Rune she had discovered. Doug also carries a Rune like hers. Literally, a powerful sorceress was the one who gave that Rune."

"..."

"So what's the plan, Lars?"

"We have to stop Doug no matter what happens. We need the Matilda Knights to join our side." Lars said while maintaining his composure and he gives Lene a mission. "Lene, I want you to go to Rockaxe to meet with Sigurd."

"Yes, father..."

"As for you, Seed. Since you rescued my daughter for all her troubles, you better look after her. I'd never expect she would go off alone like this." Lars said allowing Seed to watch over Lene.

"It's fine with me. I really love to babysit a feisty princess."

"I would come along with these youngsters, sire." Asher said finally decided to come along to their entourage as a convoy. "Going to Highland-Matilda border has a lot of restriction within their territory."

"It is settled... Just make sure you need some back up." Lars said letting Lene to allow her comrades to join which happens to be Sean, Rowan and Agatha.

Arriving at the Muse-Matilda border, both of the Matilda guards recognizes Asher's appearance and he allows Lene's group to get through Matilda. They finally arrived at the Highway Village and they noticed someone cause a ruckus within the town.

"Listen, the hydra poison is extremely dangerous. You must get back to their respective homes, immediately!"

"Hydra poison? What's that supposed to mean?" Lene wondered as Sean tells her.

"It's a poison coming from a Hydra..."

"Despite his cool looks like mine... he must be dragon knight just like Lord Riou's one of his comrades." Seed said until a giant Hydra showed up and attack everyone with its breath as everyone dodges the attack including Lene's causing the citizens to hide from their homes.

Sean tried to fight it with his Tokkosho only to be grazed his shoulder by the Hydra who immediately leaves. Seed wanted to assists Sean for the fight.

"Dang! I love to fight this monster, mockingbird! Now I'm starting to get bored..."

"That thing had scratched me before flew away. I wonder where that thing went off too..."

"You must be a Dragon Knight are you?" Lene asked which the latter replies.

"Yes, I am... That monster had went to the Mt. Rakutei."

"I thought so... that organization of the Dragon Knights remains to be secret at this time of age." Asher commented at his appearance until Sean collapses causing Seed to come to his aid.

"Sean... hey mockingbird!"

"Ughhh... I think... I've been poisoned..."

Lene was horribly shocked and the man knows his warning to everyone regarding about the hydra poison and they take them to the medicine shop where Sean would be treated his hydra poison.


	19. Fighting Hydra with Fire

**Chapter 18: **_Fighting Hydra with Fire_

At the medicine shop, Sean was bedridden due to the symptoms of the hydra poison and the owner knows the cure and he informs them.

"The hydra poison can be cured by using the hydra humour. That hydra who attacked this village earlier was the same hydra who currently lives in Mt. Rakutei."

"So it's the same hydra who grazed Sean's shoulder, right. I'm gonna slay that thing!" Seed said wanted to kill the beast which Lene tells him.

"Don't forget about the Dragon Knight's warning, right. That hydra's claws are embedded with hydra poison. We have to be cautious about it."

"Your highness I'll look after Rockwell's well being. You might go to the mountains to get that antidote." Asher said decided to look after Sean and he tells Seed. "As for you, time displacement man. You'd better lessen up your behavior, which is why you were so brash and confident to beat up monsters which resulted for your injuries."

"Meh... Come on, Lene. Let's find that cure for mockingbird." Seed said as he leaves the shop while Lene followed him.

As they get out of the shop, they meet up with the Dragon Knight who took them to the medicine shop and wants to know the results.

"How is your comrade?"

"The owner says that the cure for the hydra poison is the Hydra Humour and we need to battle the same Hydra that Sean had fought." Lene said telling him.

"We're gonna slay that monster to get that antidote. As long as the feisty princess to heal us with her Rune." Seed smiled in arrogance as the latter finally introduced himself to them.

"I almost forgot to introduced myself, my name is Kharam. So this girl with you is a princess..."

"No need for formalities... I have to save my friend." Lene said smiling as Kharam tells them.

"I'll meet you at Mt. Rakutei... my dragon Skyla was there trying to protect the dragon egg from the hydra."

As Kharam leaves to Mt. Rakutei, Lene decided to aid him knowing of his efforts until the last of the listening crystals is resonating on her Rune.

"My Rune is glowing again... he maybe compassionate to help us and he needs our help."

"He's just a smooth operator, Lene!" Seed remarked furiously which Lene teases him.

"Take it easy, Seed. You're quick to jealous if I interact with any other guy like you. He needs our help and we need to save Sean from the hydra poison."

"Tch... so be it... I would play along as long as we save the mockingbird's ass from that beast." Seed grunted in reluctance to assist Lene.

As Seed is with her, she meets the farmer named Greco who loves to farm and noticing the war had caused the destruction of crops and decides to join the group while a little girl named Elmyra likes to join at her side due to her taking care of her livestock. Rowan also meets fellow Kobold named Luke.

"Really? this beautiful lady is a princess. I thought she was a Kobold like us..."

"She's not a dog, you idiot!" Seed said scolding him as Rowan clears up the misunderstanding.

"Don't worry... the princess will take care of us. I need your strength to fight this war."

"In that case, I'll join you Rowan. I would expect Melvin is aiding the princess for this mess." Luke said and he joins at Lene's side.

Afterwards, Lene and her group travel to Mt. Rakutei and meeting up with Kharam at it's entrance.

"I'm glad that you're here, dear princess... and I wanted to assist you in killing the beast. Skyla is trying to keep itself at bay. We must hurry." Kharam said as he sided with her group much to Seed's annoyance and jealousy.

"Ugh... I hate someone is trying to give Lene some smooth talk."

They manage to proceed in getting through the mountain path. Upon arriving to their destination, both a dragon and a hydra clashed with their powerful abilities.

"Skyla!"

"That's the same Hydra who grazed Sean with it's hydra poison and the antidote is probably on it's body." Lene said seeing as Seed was surprised to see Kharam's dragon with four wings.

"Normal dragons had a pair of wings for flight but this one had extra wings."

"She's trying to defend the dragon egg from the hydra."

"All right, enough of the fuss... Let's slay that poisonous beast." Seed said while getting his sword from his sheath and the battle is on.

The battle turns into an infiltration because of the hydra can hit them with an acid breath and seeing the ground are melting because of the poison. Kharam allows them to buy his time to protect the dragon egg as he uses his talisman as it glowed to weaken the monster. Lene then hits it with explosive taser to blast the hydra seeing it's weakness.

"So the hydra's weakness is fire... No doubt about it." Lene said surprisingly as Seed patted her while trying to encourage her.

"You shoot that thing again and I'll roast this beast down!"

Seed then casts his Flowing Rune to protect themselves including Kharam and his dragon with Protection Mist and Lene hits the monster with another explosive taser, allowing Seed to casts Blazing Earth from his Rage Rune which causes the burning ground that the hydra was stepping on burst into explosive flames similar to a flaming lava column which incinerates the monster completely. Once the hydra is slain from getting burned Seed slashes its stomach and gets the antidote they had been looking for.

"So this is the Hydra Humour... After all this time this thing is actually existed."

"The Hydra is the one who vanquish most of the harpies living in this mountain. Most people are trying to hunt these hydras for medicinal products such as the Hydra Humour." Kharam said explaining to them and he soon reveals his motives. "I have reasons to assist me against the hydra is to protect the dragon egg which is owned by my dragon Skyla."

"So this four-winged dragon is the mother of this dragon egg." Lene said as she looked at the dragon egg until it was started to hatch to see another white baby dragon.

"It's your offspring, Skyla." Kharam said as Skyla finally meets her offspring until one of the listening crystals resonated on Lene's Divine Dagger Rune.

"Lene, your Rune is glowing!" Seed pointed out about her Rune and the was crystal lighted up onto Skyla and she speaks.

"I'm glad to rescue my offspring, my dear. For your efforts, I would glad to join you..."

Lene nods in agreement and Skyla allows her master Kharam to take care of its offspring.

"Skyla can talk? So that means I'll take care of it. I'm christening you as Divine."

Returning back to Highway Village at the medicine shop, Sean slowly wakes up after the medicine owner had administered the Hydra Humour to cure his hydra poison and Asher, Lene, Seed and the other group watch.

"Nguhhhh..."

"You're finally okay, young man." Asher said in relief.

"Luckily, we slay the hydra long enough to save your butt, mockingbird." Seed said telling him.

"I'm glad that you're recovered, Sean..." Lene said nicely to him as Sean replies to them.

"What a day for me to recover. You two saved my life."

"I guess the Hydra Humour had worked on him..."

After Sean's recovery, they meet up again with Kharam and his dragon Skyla outside the medicine shop.

"You were a lucky mercenary to recover from the hydra poison."

"You're still the same guy who warned us about the hydra? But he has a dragon and a baby dragon..."

"It's a long story, mockingbird..." Seed smiled and he explains to him. "Lene and I we deal against that hydra who poisoned you while this guy is defending a dragon egg from harm. Until Lene's Rune had glowed and the dragon had spoke to her after her dragon egg got hatched."

"That's the last listening crystal, right. And that means this dragon was chosen." Sean said realizing the ordeal as Kharam decided to join at Lene's side.

"My dear princess, I decided to join at your side with me and Skyla and I clearly forgot that I was a Regiment Commander of the Dragon Knights. Just tell me what's been going on."

When Lene tells him about the war started by his half-uncle which makes him decided to inform this to his captain.

"I'll informed this to our captain and his name is Lance Hobbad regarding about the blood wars. Glad to be your acquaintance, dear princess."

"Rrrroaarr!"

"I hope I can meet your captain, Kharam."

As Kharam and Skyla join at Lene's side, he mounted Skyla to fly back to the Dragon Knight Fortress to inform his captain. Lene watched to see him flying away with his dragon and decided to go to Matilda.

"Now that he joins at our side and fly away... What a bummer!?" Seed shrugged in disappointment as Asher tells him.

"He went back to their main territory to inform his captain so that more reinforcements to be added on our disposal for our soldiers."

"Seems like we're going to the capital of Matilda which is Rockaxe. I can't break my father's word to meet with Sigurd who leads the unification of the Matilda Knights."

"I've never been to Rockaxe, Lene. We'd never travel that far..." Sean reacted as Seed mumbles about their destination.

"That's the same Rockaxe Castle that Lord Jowy and all of us sided with the white Matilda Knights to deal with Lord Riou and his rabble mercenaries. Why are we need to get in there? That's when we got outsmarted by Lord Riou and his group to burn our Highland flags to be replaced from their flags. Then, Lord Jowy tells us to pull our armies out and we were so close to defeat them. Then, we followed Lord Jowy's direct order to make our quick retreat..."

"I guess you still knows about the fallen of Rockaxe, haven't you." Asher said which surprises Seed.

"Ugh! Can't you at least stop pestering about me getting involved?!"

"If you wanna look at Rockaxe today... it was different than the ones you really thought it was the same old castle. You'll see..." Asher said in calm tone as Seed looked at Lene who really wanted to go to Rockaxe.

They soon travelled to Rockaxe Castle who is now became known as Rockaxe City and Seed was horribly surprised to see the entire castle and town had turned into a modern city as he thought.

_The old man was right... the entire castle and it's town is now a bigger city. Just like Muse and Greenhill... No wonder their world has been changed. Oh yeah, I forgot me and Culgan were already dead at their time so I'm just a time traveller who got accidentally transported here. _

"Hey, red head... still thinking of things." Sean said in a mocking tone which makes the latter replied in the same tone.

"It's none of your business, mockingbird. It was the first time I've seen Rockaxe became a big city. I'm being fixated at my own time, you know."

"We should explore the city first before we get to their castle." Lene said as Seed grabs her hand.

"Maybe you and I we have a little date to do, my feisty princess..."

As Seed drags Lene into the city, both Sean and Asher saw them go and they shrugged to follow them. At the tavern side, they meet Baku a bathmaker who is interested in fiery people and seeing Seed as the main example.

"Well well... I've never seen a red haired dude and he's a unique guy..."

"Why is everyone are getting interested on my hair?! There's nothing to do with me!" Seed angrily annoyed as Lene laughs at him.

"A lot of people can see their natural hair color. Others can dyed it too, haha..."

"Whoa... this guy's got a fiery temper and I love it. This is what I do for making a roasted hot bath." Baku said and seeing Lene. "Please, dear lady... I would be glad to join you and I'm gonna make a huge bathhouse within your base."

"I guess you don't have a bathhouse at the Higheast, Seed. What do you think?" Lene said asking him which makes Seed replied in a snobbish tone.

"Uhm, well... we don't have a bathhouse at my time in the Highland Kingdom and since this is your place. Do whatever he wants..."

"He agrees it." Lene smiled letting Baku to make a huge bathhouse in Higheast City.

"Well then... time to build this bathhouse in one simple stroke. Here I go..." Baku said as he quickly leaves the tavern to take a trip to Higheast City.

"The truth is... I've never tried hot baths like Lord Riou does. Because we live in royalty to our beloved country in Highland we always cleaning ourselves in the tub." Seed said and Lene smiles at him.

"I think you should get used to it, Seed. This is the modern world... but I think you would try something..."

Afterwards, they proceed to reach the castle and was visited a fellow knight and squire.

"Welcome to Rockaxe Castle and you must be Lene Ashitare, the princess of Silveria Kingdom. Sigurd is waiting for you..."

As they enter the castle that leads through the throne room, they meet Sigurd the leader of the unified Matilda Knights.

"Thanks for bringing them up, Mason. Welcome to my castle, your highness."

"I was requested by my father to lent your strength, Sigurd. The entire citizen of Muse have been massacred by Doug using the same incarnation Rune as mine."

"So my senses is true regarding about this massacre of the city. Your half-uncle is a very dangerous individual, taking blood shed upon others especially to you and your family members. That monster needs to be stopped."

"..."

"I will be glad to lent our strength to you, your highness. But since you were tired of your travels, I'll let you rest for the night." Sigurd said as he orders Mason. "Mason, take princess Lene and her group to their chambers."

Mason then takes them to their chambers so that they can rest for tomorrow and Lene was amused to see him.

"I can't believe you became an assistant to Sigurd, Mason. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Camaro... why did you asked me that?"

"It appears that you and Sigurd are friends if he is the leader and you were his assistant." Lene said as Mason decided to leave.

"Enjoy your stay, your highness... If you'll excuse me."

As Sean and the others are rested, Lene and Seed decided to rest inside the chambers, remembering the times about his stay at the Highland Kingdom.

"I really missed staying at Highland. It was a fun place... I've never seen this place has been redesigned."

"I always been at the castle many times. But for now, I really missed it when my half-uncle had taken over Silveria."

Seed tries to check on the bathroom and to his surprise it was completely changed.

"Lene, how come their bathroom is changed?" Seed complained as Lene giggles at his annoyance.

"Just because you always keep thinking about your own time. Our time was modern... I already told you that you need to get used to it. It has a shower here if you wanna refreshed yourself up."

"After all our battles we ended up getting stunk after we fought the hydra. Let's just say... we should refresh ourselves." Seed suggested which makes Lene to tell him.

"I think you should go first, Seed. Besides, you're the only guy who never tried bathing in the shower rather than bubble baths on the tub. I'm already used to it."

"Tch... you really make fun of me, you feisty princess. All right, I'll go first then."

With that, Lene leaves back to fix their things at their room as Seed watches her, became flattered over her actions as he smiles and he gets inside and begins to undress his clothes then takes a shower to refresh himself. Lene smiles at him knowing of their travels they just had.


	20. Battling Silveria: Sigurd's Sacrifice

**A/N: **This next chapter where it more focuses on Lene and Seed within their continuous blossoming romance and the surprise attack from Matilda at the hands of the Silverian Army led by Adelbert.

**Chapter 19: **_Battling Silveria: Sigurd's Sacrifice_

Seed was taking a shower while cleaning himself up and it was his first time. He looked back at the times when he currently worked as a 3rd General when Jowy takes the reign as both the Commander in-chief and the King of Highland as he thought.

_It was a rough work for me and Culgan to do all the works. I'm just being a second person to react at things. All I do is just yelling and spat at anybody while I'm eager to fight somebody._

Just then, Lene was taking a toothbrush in a towel and seeing her natural beauty and the background song of "Somebody's Me" has been played. He was attracted to her sexiness and her body as he thought about this.

_It's weird for me to see Lene like this... I've never seen a feisty princess like her was so beautiful in person. Anyway, I guess I've done enough for this shower. _

He finally closes the shower faucet as he gets the towel to dry and cover himself while trying to push down his wet long fringes within his vibrant red hair to make it slicked back and Lene looked at him after taking a toothbrush.

"How was it?"

"It was fine, Lene. I kinda massage my shoulders when this shower cause a heavy downpour on me." Seed answered calmly and he arrogantly shows his hair to her. "How do I look, Lene?"

"Dream on, Mr. Hot-Tempered Casanova... Why would I answer if your hair is always fringy?"

"Hehe... Don't tell me that you like slicked haired handsome guys." Seed giggles to know that Lene likes handsome men in a slicked back as he teases her. "You even interacted with other cool guys like me being a fringy guy and I feel so jealous. It fits my style much better for a fringy guy like me."

"Whatever you say, Seed. Why don't you get dressed and get some sleep? I need to take a shower too."

As Lene goes to the shower as she removes the towel and fall off into the floor and takes the shower. Seed smiles as he looked in the mirror to fix his hair as he thought.

_So this is why Lene likes that ugly bastard Stefan... She was into slicked back men. I guess my hair got pushed down by the water and because I'm a fringy guy. Looks like I'm already adjusting myself at their future world and I'd never experience their modern country just like our beloved country in Highland. Forgive me, Lord Jowy and you too Culgan. I think I would love to take care of a feisty but a naked princess._

"Uhm, Lene... is it okay if I join in?"

"Are you crazy!? You already did that to me when I take skinny dipping in the ocean and now this...!" Lene said trying to shoo him.

"Don't be so sensitive... we're already grown up adults." Seed reacted while raising his brow and gave her a mischievous smile. "Maybe I would massage you up while you're in there. I'm not gonna do something dirty."

Lene rolled her eyes when he spoke that. He went back inside the shower as she feels his scent while blushing to see him.

"You're nuts, Seed..." Lene commented to his actions as he massaged her shoulders with a clean soap as she feels his hard hands and it was enough for her to get massaged. "Uhhh... I've never seen you were massaging me."

"I told you... I'm not going to do something dirty." Seed replied with a mischievous smile on his face and Lene was shocked when he did it. She then faces him and both stare each other between their eyes as he leaned her to the shower wall. "I'm not shy when I do this, Lene..."

Lene smiles when he leaned her to the shower wall as Seed slowly kisses her and both are making out inside the shower until she tells him.

"I think I'm starting to ask about you, Seed. About your life..."

Seed then stops when she said it as he turned around and replied.

"I'll tell you about it, Lene... Since I massaged you then you do mine is that okay?"

"All right... you said that." Lene smiled mischievously as she massages Seed's shoulders and back but accidentally removes the towel on his waist and it was fall off into the floor filled with water only for him to gave her an angry reaction for making him naked until he groans in pain when she hardly massages his stiff shoulders.

Afterwards, both are in bed with their sleeping clothes and this is how Seed tells her about his life.

"I grew up as a peasant within the Highland Kingdom and I became exceptionally skilled in both swordsmanship and the Rune. I already told you that my Flowing Rune is my forte. Until, I was recruited by the Highland Kingdom and both of my skills are put up to a good use when I finally rose upon my ranks within their militia. I became a Captain under Solon Jhee's command and Culgan was his Vice-General until he was executed for his failures by Luca Blight and this is how I promoted as a Vice-General and Culgan is taken over Solon's role as a General. When Lord Kiba and his son Klaus defecting into Lord Riou's side, I was the one taking over his place as the 3rd General of Highland and me and Culgan had pledge allegiance to Lord Jowy who is now the commander of the Highland Army until his ascension as King."

"..."

"I know I was confident to defend my beloved country but Culgan and I we failed when both of us defeated by Lord Riou and his group in a very hard battle and we died from our wounds."

"You fought well, Seed. Now I understand of why you loved your homeland so much. That man you were saying is trying to make your country takes the right turn to be fallen. And that's why Higheast City and it's palace had already been abdicated in royalty for the past several years."

"You mean it was abdicated? No way..." Seed said surprisingly.

"My father learned so much about history, Seed. It was abdicated after the Higheast Rebellion where Highland loyalists are sided with the southern Harmonian troops to invade the Higheast Province in order to reclaimed by the entire land but they failed when they were pushed back by the Dunan Republic in order to secure the entire province." Lene said telling him and he realizes that other Highland loyalists are more greedy enough to get their land and he made up his mind while looking at Lene.

"Lene... I... Since you and your father and looking after the Higheast Palace to reclaim your kingdom in Silveria, I want the Higheast Province to become a better country like Muse, Greenhill and Matilda did in your time."

"..."

"After all our adventures... we always be together in our missions and travels. Is it okay if I would be your boyfriend, Lene?" Seed smiled finally asking her to become her boyfriend which Lene smiles since he truly cares for her and being protected by him as she responds.

"Yes..."

Seed excitedly smiles that he is finally to be with her as he hugged her amorously as Lene whispers him.

"Shhh... everyone is asleep, Seed."

"Ohhh... sorry..." Seed silently apologizes and he kisses her gently finally accepting him as her boyfriend.

Few hours later as Seed was asleep, Lene's Divine Dagger Rune was glowing and Lene wakes up. Behind her, the woman appears again who is the gate keeper.

"The incarnation of your Rune is the only one to stop against the other incarnation Runes that will keep the balance of this world."

Lene looked to see her again and looking at her Rune glows continuously and seeing their world is in grave danger.

"What are you saying? You mean this my Rune is against the other incarnation Rune where my half-uncle had wielded."

"That Rune he carries it was the incarnation of the Sovereign Rune and also inherits the power of the Front Gate Rune that was currently owned by my sister, Windy. With that Rune he carries, both souls of Barbarossa and my sister are inside of that Rune and the host would be slowly possessed in whoever uses it."

"..."

"The Front Gate Rune and my Back Gate Rune once it became whole, it will become a Gate Rune." The woman said telling her. "Listen, there's no turning back on the fight and you can't throw it away. Your Rune is the only one to guide you in the final battle and your own destiny."

The woman soon disappears and Lene looked at her Rune which is no longer glowed and seeing what her destiny is.

"My destiny... what is my destiny that awaits me..."

Suddenly, an explosion occurs within the town as she looked at the window, it was caused by a surprise attack led by Adelbert and the Silverian Army. Lene was horrified by their presence and she wakes Seed up.

"Hey, Seed... you need to get up! Someone is causing a surprise attack on the town!"

"Huhh... What!?" Seed immediately gets up and seeing the town was burning as he angrily clenches his fist seeing that it was done by Doug. "That shitty old fool was behind this!"

The Silverian Army attack the entire town including it's citizens as Adelbert and Ross arrive the scene. Meanwhile, Sean and Asher looked to see the damage they have made.

"So the big bad bastard is behind the surprise attack. I think it's about time to settle this matter." Sean said as he gets a stick on his pocket to form his Tokkosho as Asher wielding his shotgun as his Lightning Rune carries on his right hand.

"It looks like they were trying to assassinate Sigurd. I'm gonna aim their heads as the rest of you would follow him."

As the other citizens are evacuating from the fire, Mason is battling against the Silverian as Sean throws one of the swords from his Tokkosho to blow them away and Mason was relieved to see him.

"It's you..."

"Where's Sigurd...?"

"He's trying to battle the big guy." Mason replied until one of the soldier attempts to strike on them but was blasted away with a single shot. Both noticed it was coming from Lene using her left double-sided tonfa.

"Sean, Mason... are you two okay?"

"We're alright... we have to find Sigurd and fast."

Sigurd then battles Adelbert in a sword fight and seeing his weapon is larger than a normal sword as the blade of his sword is about to destroyed. Adelbert smiled maliciously to see his defeat until burning flames are on the ground, creating an explosion to knock him away. Sigurd noticed Seed's presence who casts Dancing Flames from his Rage Rune as he arrives in time to save him.

"Thank goodness you're here."

"Guess that your sword is about to rust." Seed commented about Sigurd's weapon and he angrily faces Adelbert. "Your weapon is twice the size as Rowd's sword. Maybe just maybe you're being ordered around by your bootleg shitty boss who burned this town into the ground with your dirtbags."

"You red-headed son of a bitch?! Your words are far enough and you keep disrespecting our King. I'll crush you!" Adelbert gritted angrily over Seed's horrible remarks as he readied his two-handed sword.

"Be serious, you giant sasquatch! You really think you can hit me with that!?" Seed sadistically taunts on Adelbert causing him to attack him with his blade as he dodges most of his sword attacks much to Sigurd's shock.

Seed then draws his sword to block Adelbert's sword turning into a sword and Rune fight. Adelbert casts his Grand Tremor from his Mother Earth Rune to make Seed dodges the magic which Adelbert attacks him to make him block with his sword.

"Tough luck you red-headed brainiac!" Adelbert taunts him as Seed gritted to shove him away, almost knocking him down. Seed casts Silent Lake from his Flowing Rune to seal the rune casting by forming a giant blue orb that surrounds them. Therefore, Asher shoots most of the soldiers with his shotgun using energy blasts caused by his Lightning Rune and seeing Seed battling against Adelbert. Adelbert tried to casts most of his Runes but to no avail as Seed arrogantly taunts him.

"What's the matter!? You giant sasquatch... can't cast your Rune?"

"Why you?!" Adelbert then tried to attack Seed once again as they clash their swords. Adelbert knocks him on the ground then tried to attack as Seed grapples him down. Adelbert tries to attack him again only to be knee smashed by him and knocks him with the back of his sword.

"Now that we're even..." Seed stated as Asher arrives to casts Adelbert using his Lightning Rune, allowing Seed to use his Thunder Blade within his Rune Combination by raising his sword in a flash of lightning and defeating Adelbert with a thunder sword strike by electrocuting him.

Lene and Sean's group along with Mason arrive to see them and Adebelt was heavily injured from Seed's attack.

"Are you all right, Sigurd?"

"Yeah... I'm all right..."

"The princess is here, huh... Here's a gift for my King!" Adelbert struggles to get back on his feet and strikes Lene with his sword only for Sigurd to protect her and was impaled by his sword much to their horrible shock and Sigurd falls down to the ground, lifeless.

"Sigurd!" Mason screams in anguish as the remaining Matilda soldiers are battling the Silverian army and Lene was horribly surprised that he rescued her and Seed had seen this.

"This guy is nothing more but wasting his breath. The King will be so proud that I killed him, haha!" Adelbert boasted for killing Sigurd causing Seed to get furious and attempting to hurt Lene on the spot.

"You may kill the Matilda leader right on the spot and you attempted to kill my girlfriend, you deluded sasquatch! I'm gonna knock you out, you son of a bitch!" Seed angrily casts Deep Impact from his Flowing Rune where ocean waters being struck by a meteor creating a giant tsunami to knock Adelbert in a greater distance.

"UWAHHH! I'll be back!"

Seed became exhausted and comes to Lene's aid who is crying over Sigurd's corpse and Mason was distraught after losing their leader. Both Asher, Sean and Rowan watch as it begin to rain. They noticed Lene's Rune is lighting up as it resurrects Sigurd using Heaven's Gospel from her Divine Dagger Rune knowing that Sigurd is not yet ready to die. Seed realizes that Lene is the true key to stop the blood war.


	21. Da Vinci's Secret Identity

**Chapter 20: **_Da Vinci's Secret Identity_

Lene revives Sigurd using Heaven's Gospel from her Divine Dagger Rune, stating that Sigurd is not yet ready to die. Everyone watches including Mason and Seed realizes that she can resurrect dead people as he thought.

_The only Rune can revive dead people is the Resurrection Rune. How come Lene has this kind of an ability? Lord Riou can utilize his Bright Shield Rune to heal everyone but without reviving others. _

Seed looked to see Asher had already disappeared when Lene had revived the fallen leader as Sigurd slowly wakes up and the wounds being impaled by Adelbert was healed and it was left a shred behind his clothes and Lene smiles to see him alive.

"Your highness... I'm glad that you're safe. Where's the Silverian Army?"

"They already retreated when Adelbert got wiped out over the red head's Watery powers. He got mad when he witnessed Lene was nearly killed by him." Sean said reminding him about Seed's Flowing Rune.

"His Flowing Rune?" Lene said as he looked at Seed who is about to get suspicious over Asher's behavior.

"Sigurd, what about the people in Rockaxe...? They already witnessed that you were killed by them." Mason said informing him about the people of Rockaxe.

"I guess that I need to keep this incident where I was revived by the princess as top secret, Mason. They will figure it out once this war is finally over." Sigurd said as he happily looked at Lene. "Your highness... since you gave me a second life. I decided to join at your side."

"Me too, your highness." Mason said decided to join with Lene along with Sigurd which she agrees.

"Yes..."

"You better move Sigurd... I'll rally up the remaining Knights after the Silverian Army had made the attack on us." Mason said letting Sigurd to come with Lene's group.

Returning back to the outskirts, Seed remains serious since Asher had immediately left them after repelling against the Silverian Army as Sean teases him.

"You seem pretty preoccupied or something, red head. Is it because of Professor Asher?"

"Yeah... I'm began to suspect him since he's on our side... He even uses his Lightning Rune to make a combination attack on me. I know Culgan would do that if he executes this."

Therefore, Lars arrives to see them along with Tougou and Lene sees her father who is relieved that he is here.

"Father, why are you here with Tougou?"

"I let Tougou to assist me to check upon you, Lene. It seems that the leader of the unified Matilda Knightdom is here with you too." Lars said as he looked at Sigurd who formally bows.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Your majesty?"

Both Seed and Sean saw Mason arrived with many knights to join with Lars and Lene and he tells them.

"I finally rallied them up for the princess, Sigurd and It's good to see you too, King of Silveria."

"We must get back to the Higheast Palace, right away." Lars said telling them. As they leave the premises, Seed watches and he decided to find Asher once they get back to the Higheast Palace.

At the Higheast Palace, Lars was surprised when he learns from Sigurd that Lene has a power to resurrect the dead. Meanwhile, Lene was worried when Seed disappears without even telling them as Sean and Damian looked to see her.

"Still looking over the red head, Lene."

"Yeah... after we came back here, Seed just left without saying to us."

"I heard he went off to Kyaro to search for the old man. I saw him mounting a horse to get through." Damian said which makes Sean laughs at his words.

"He can mount a horse to get through Tenzan Pass. But he was forced to walk toward it. It takes many hours to get through that town."

"I think we should go there..." Lene said telling them.

Back at Kyaro, Seed revisits Asher's house, remembering the times he got transported accidentally in his home where he uses the dimensional portal device. He checks upon the entire house and at the drawer he has the Water Rune which he had thought.

_I never check his entire house after I got accidentally transported and recruiting him to join us. That's weird how come he has a Water Rune left in his house? _

To his horrible shock, a picture of a young man who closely resembles Culgan along with a woman and a baby in a photo frame.

"Is it really you, Culgan?! I know you're not married! How come you're in a picture with that woman and a child?!"

_This can't be... I maybe in Lene's world... why is Culgan doing here?_

Seed then continued to check within the rooms until he checked on Asher's room where he keeps his inventions and his firearms consisting of rifles and shotguns and on his closet it was the royal military uniform hanging on his closet. Seed could not believe what he had seen despite he and Culgan are already dead on their timeline as Asher surprises him.

"You look like you were seeing a ghost, young man. A time-displacement man, who never understands about his current situation."

"Gah! It's you, old man! Why did you leave us in Rockaxe?! And why Culgan is in the picture with a woman and a child!" Seed had shouted so loudly while raising his brow which Asher reveals of who he is.

"Why would I talk to someone like you who is already a hundred plus year old dead man who want answers about me? The man on the photo is me."

"You!"

"I'll spill it out if you don't clearly understand so much, you time-displacement man. I'm a descendant of your war buddy of yours." Asher said finally shows him his true identity.

Seed could not believe that Asher is in fact Culgan's descendant and the reason he carries the Lightning Rune on his hand during his travels.

"You can't be serious, you're my best friend's descendant? I'm shock... If you were then, why did you gave up swinging your sword just like Culgan does?" Seed said which Asher tells him.

"I stopped swinging with that slapstick you were wielding. I prefer to wield firearms and why I keep shooting my enemies into thinking I have many bullets. Because the bullets are crafted by myself with the use of the Lightning Rune. I became a renowned inventor because I'm able to make powerful inventions using the Lightning Rune."

"How come you leave your Water Rune behind? Don't you know it was come and handy."

"Ah the other Rune... I used that to make my hands clean." Asher remarked causing Seed to lower his head in disappointment.

"As a Rune user, it's very useful to heal or to protect anyone else. Culgan uses that to disperse the spy's attack. But why did you stopped wearing royal military clothes like mine in favor of wearing casual ones like Lene and the others."

"I used that during the events of the convention center. That's why I was became a popular person." Asher answered in a calm tone and he looked on the photo frame. "That photo you have seen... is between my wife and Lisa when she was still a baby. I closely resemble my ancestor at the time until my wife died from an incurable illness. My life is peaceful these days until this blood war had happened. My ancestor is a pretty serious and composed when it comes to war games. This is why I wore the military uniforms to make myself resemble as him at the convention center."

"..."

"I don't want if my ancestor or you are taking the pride to protect our country in the Higheast. Considering that this young boy and his group from the Dunan Republic were proven to take that right to put our country as part of the Republic. It seems that you don't even agree of what I'm saying." Asher said which Seed learns from their previous mistakes.

"I understand, old man... Culgan and I we proved to take our pride to protect our beloved country but we ended up getting defeated until we died our wounds along with our fallen country. And now... I've seen the Higheast Palace is just like how Lord Riou's headquarters had turn into a fortress. Now that I'm stuck in your place... I really don't know what I'm going to do next. I begin to get my boredom when I ended up like this."

"I sensed that you were not bored if you ended up hooking up with the princess." Asher jokily said making Seed blushes like a beetroot and yells at him.

"Don't mentioned about Lene, old man!"

"Stop kidding yourself, young one. I already seen you kissing at the princess by the time we watched the Dunan Conference. It reminds me as how my wife and I we always looking up together for our better future. I think it was the perfect time if you and the princess are always getting along together."

Seed was shocked when Asher tells him about his future with Lene and also reminded about Culgan's word about someday that he would have someone to be at his side once the war is already over and that's what Asher did to have his own family and living a peaceful life. This makes Seed to have his own decision.

"I maybe a temperamental person who acted rude to my own soldiers and a fiery adversary. When I tried to take hostage at Lene after you transported me in your world by accident and she elbowed me to let her go, now I finally found what Culgan had told me before we made our last stand in L'Renouille with Lucia and Han Cunningham. That person is always by my side is Lene because her father Lars had made me to look after her. It's more like a bodyguard job. Until she and I were getting in love with each other whenever I keep rescuing her. I decided to protect Lene and no matter what happens we're always together."

Asher sighs and smiles when he learns that he was in love with Lene and tells him.

"A lot of obstacles are about to come so soon, young man. A lot of people in your travels would always come and go to help the princess in dealing the blood war. Despite your hot-headed attitude, you seem to be passionate over the princess."

"Hey old man... how long can you keep your identity as a secret? You never told Lene and the others about the real you." Seed said who finally became calmer when he now learns of Asher's identity. "I guess that I'm the only one who has no descendant around in your world."

"You could inform her and her father Lars, young man. I hate if some other people would never knew of what I'm trying to do. I'm not a war veteran who always taking on war battles seriously and that's why I became a renowned inventor. But not on other people who were so close to the princess."

"So I guess that I need some time to tell her about it, right?"

"If you have a good timing, that would be good." Asher said telling him.

As Seed leaves Asher's house, he became relieved and seeing the difference between Culgan and Asher and they were a lot a like as he thought.

_That old man is something else. He's just like Culgan when he spoke to me only that he calls me a young man. I feel terrified when he called me a hundred plus year old guy. Knowing I was really a dead person, my age ended up in the hundreds... because I'm a time displacement person. I feel like I'm not on a right track if Lene likes me in that age._

Seed lowers his head in upset while displaying his age crisis until Lene, Sean and Damian sees him.

"Hey, red head... still stiffy like a raccoon."

With that remark, Seed angrily raises his brow on Sean as Lene is with them.

"Quit your remarks, mockingbird! Uhhh, Lene... you're here too."

"It's okay, you three... He came here to see me for such a long conversation." Asher came out of the house and tells them. "Seems like another war battle is coming... If my ancestor is able to bombard the enemy then I guess I can do it."

Suddenly, a woman along with her robotic gadget pass by and seeing Asher in person much to the surprise on the group.

"So this is where you lived, Professor Asher. Are you saying that you were taking on war games?"

"Tch... why is someone always barging to his conversations." Seed complained and Lene sees her and ask Asher about it.

"Who is she, professor?"

"That's Mei... the daughter of my rival and fellow inventor Kuroudo. What brings you here?"

"I bring my Gadget DX along with me. I want to show the world that the trickster is much better than you're inventions, professor."

Suddenly the robot moves to see Lene is potential and decided to join up in fighting against the Silverian Army.

"INFORMATION COMPLETE. GREETINGS PrINCESS LeNE."

"Hmmm, this is interesting a robot can talk to the princess." Damian said making Seed getting confused.

"How come this pile of barrel can even talk to her like that?!"

"In other words, Mei... a trickster like you would like to join up with the princess. Besides, Gadget DX needs to pull off his fighting abilities of how strong it was." Asher said suggesting her to join at Lene which she faces her.

"I guess you wanna join us?" Lene asked which Mei simply agrees.

"All right... I'll join you group for now. I wanna make sure to show my tricking abilities into a good use. Right, Gadget DX."

"ROGER. PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, PRINCESS Lene."

"Your highness... I clearly forgot to tell you, Mei is the descendant of Belle who created the Gadget Z. She is the best trickster in the entire country." Asher said telling Lene that Mei is the best trickster of the country which she calmly nods.

Returning back to Higheast City, Lene decided to get back to the palace to discuss with her father Lars. At the bathhouse created by Baku, it was the first time Seed was relaxing at the cypress bath. Both Sean and Damian are gossiping about him regarding his current status as a royal general.

"Hey Sean... about the red-headed dude. I know he was a long dead guy."

"Quit saying that, Damian... that guy never take hot baths. Always taking over royal stuffs like bathing in the royal barracks." Sean shrugged.

"Are you kidding, Sean? You mean he never take hot baths like this." Damian said surprisingly which Sean snobbishly tells him.

"That's what happens when the red-headed wild dog who never gives a hot bath. Always sticking around and keep fighting in stupidity."

As both giggles about that remark until Seed is behind them who is furious about their remarks and immediately punches Sean in the face.

"You think I'm a wild dog and stupid, mockingbird! Now you got my head exploded because of you!"

"Calm down, we're just gossiping..."

"Hey hey! Enough of the break fights both of ya... no fighting inside at my bathhouse!" Baku warned both Seed and Sean while breaking each other up until Seed let Sean go, unconscious with bruises on his face as he mocks him.

"I maybe bathing on the royal barracks, it was my first time relaxing here and now I heard you tried to gossiping and giving me a heckle about me. You're just jealous because I already been there in the Highland Kingdom."

As Seed leaves, Damian was surprised when he beats up Sean as he gets up and tells him.

"I guess no more gossips when he was there, Sean. It will be a certain death for us."

Back at the Higheast Palace, Lene decided to travel to Forest Village which Asher observes her and knowing that Kuroudo would be there. He looked at both his Lightning and Water Rune which Seed had suggested to use it before the arrival of Lene's group as he smirks, decided to serve his ancestor's purpose.


	22. Investigations in Toran Republic

**Chapter 21: **_Investigations in Toran__ Republic_

The next day, Lene and her group travel through the Forest Village and to see a woman battling the bandits with her naginata and demonstrating her fighting style naginatajutsu. She attacks them with dual fans and she created energy blasts on one of her fans. Lene was surprised upon seeing her defeat her enemies.

"It's just like a Tokkosho to blast them out." Sean said getting amused and she saw them.

"Are you one of those bandits who attacked this village? If you were then I'm not gonna tolerate this violence."

"Watch your tone, lady! Lene is the princess and heiress!" Seed yelled her correctly and Lene wields her double-sided tonfas.

Both women duel each other between her tonfas and her steel fans. Asher noticed her fighting style very well and seeing her unleashing the projectile from one of her fans as Lene blocks it as her Rune activates to rebound her projectile back to her which she dodges.

"Impressive, the Rune on her hand enables her to deflect the projectile back at her." Asher said became amused at Lene's prowess which Seed mumbles about what he had seen.

"We never had those at my time either. Either Lord Riou or Lord Jowy can activate their true Runes if they block someone's attack like this. I know I could use Silent Lake to engulfed all of us in the battlefield."

Lene then shoots the explosive taser at her which she retaliated with another projectile and they continue to exchange their blows. She tried to charge up her fans to form a projectile as she shoots at her three times which Lene dodges. Sean became panicked as they are about to get hit. To his surprise, they were protected by forming blue crystals to repel the attack.

"Man, that was close... I would expect Seed is a life saver for us in here."

"Don't get carried away, Sean. I casts Protection Mist from my Flowing Rune in case if this lady keeps on attacking us with those fireballs. Her way of fighting is really starting to annoy me."

Both noticed Asher uses his Water Rune to casts Kindness Drops on Lene to restore a small amount of her energy which allows her to use her Divine Dagger Rune by casting Flying Arrow. The woman was disappointed to see her casting a Rune.

"I would expect you use that thing."

"You were a tough person as I thought. I think you had no way out on this one." Lene said as she smirks to see her.

The woman was blasted away in a white explosive flash, knocking her down in defeat. The trio was surprised about her Rune as the woman gets up and seeing she was tough.

"You beat me down... It seems that you were not one of those bandits after all."

After the battle, Lene manages to heal her with Divine's Blessing while Asher continues to use Kindness Drops to support the healing powers of her Rune which Seed wants to know why he is doing.

"I didn't know you can use Kindness Drops along with Lene's healing abilities, old man."

"You could have one too." Asher said while looking at him. "The Flowing Rune also has a lot of healing capabilities besides mine. Not just the Kindness Rain but Mother Ocean would do any good."

"Oh yeah... I didn't know I can also use Mother Ocean on my Flowing Rune. All I do is just taking the offensive when I used it." Seed said finally noticed more about other healing spells between the Water and Flowing Rune and the woman stands up and apologize to Lene.

"I formally apologize for mistaking you as one of the bandits who attacked this place. These bandits are heartless to attack the villages."

"Apology accepted. With that outfit of yours, you sounded like you were a kobudo practitioner or like a shaman." Lene said accepting her apology as the woman introduces herself.

"My name is Tsubame. I'm the substitute teacher of the Kobudo dojo in Toran Republic. The reason that I barely used my naginata besides my fans. I always used it as a last resort. Naginatajutsu is also part of Kobudo." Tsubame finally introduced herself and wants to be aided by Lene and her group. "I hope you might help me find the bandits behind the attack of this village. Their next target is in Rokkaku Hamlet where the ninja village was hidden.

"The only way to get through is by taking a boat to Banner Village. The Banner Pass leads to Gregminster, the capital of Toran Republic. Maybe we could find that hidden ninja village." Lene said knowing of where they were going as Asher states about their current situation.

"Like in the history books most ninjas who takes patrolling and casting out the intruders on their village. In order to get through their village we need a request to the current President of Toran Republic."

As everyone discusses about their next travels, Seed became irritated to see them talking as he thought.

_Don't get so irritated and boredom. I'm at their future world. Maybe I might even know about the hidden village they had talking about. I would not know that someone from Toran Republic is in Lord Riou's side which is my enemy. Now I'm really starting to get insecurities about me._

At Radat Town, both Daimaru and Moichi prepares a boat for them leads to Toran Republic as Tsubame is with them in their travels.

"Your highness, the boat is ready to go. I hope you can see the current President of Toran."

"I'm coming with you, your highness." Kai arrives to see them and wanted to take an audience to the president of Toran.

"So you wanna come with us, General Kai."

"If I may... your father had gave me the permission to meet the president of Toran Republic." Kai said and he looked at Tsubame and noticing the naginata she had wielded as he remarked. "It reminds me of my ancestors who wields that kind of weapon. They even use that in battles."

The boat leads through Banner Village which is the south side of Radat. Arriving at the village, it was ravaged once again just like in Forest Village.

"That was unreal... how come the village had turned into ruins?" Sean reacted and Seed looked at the surroundings and he smelled the entire town filled with black smoke as he states.

"It must be the same bandits who attacked at the Forest Village in Greenhill. They really made a scorched earth with this town."

Kai investigates the ruined village and he had found a bandanna left behind in the burning village and seeing who's responsible.

"This belongs to the Dark Phoenix Bandits. It's not like in the Silverian Army who would do such a thing. For what purpose?"

"According to my teacher, these bandits were once soldiers in Gregminster. They had a disagreements between them and the President of Toran which causes them to be banished." Tsubame said and seeing their cruelty. "These bandits were formed as a splinter group and that's why they were trying to destroy the village."

"In other words, they have been targeted from village to village since you repelled these guys in Forest Village." Lene said which Tsubame confirms.

"Yes..."

The group then proceeds to move to the Banner Pass which would take a lot of travel to get through Gregminster. At the border, they were found by three men as one of them recognizes Sean.

"Long time no see, Inspector Rockwell. Do you have business today?"

"We came here to see the President of Toran, Markus." Sean said which he allows them to go to Gregminster.

At the Gregminster Castle, they were waited to see the audience for the President and it was the first time Seed had get through to Toran as he thought.

_When Culgan joins up with Riou's group as a convoy, did he really traveled here? All he came up is just the letter for the peace treaty between the Dunan Army and ours which is the Highland Kingdom. This castle is just like in Rockaxe who is now became as a modernized town and it's castle too._

"Inspector Rockwell, the President was waiting for you especially the princess of Silveria Kingdom."

"How come only both of them knows them well, why!?" Seed reacted angrily as he was elbowed to the groin by Asher who tries to keep him quiet.

"Just keep quiet, young man. Everyone knows you were the enemy of the past because here in our world, you're still a dead man. We should go along with both of them."

At the throne room, they meet the President of Toran named Leroy and he is the descendant of Sheena, the son of both Lepant and Eileen.

"Welcome, Inspector Rockwell and you too Princess of Silveria Kingdom. I heard there was a blood war going on at your kingdom."

"Yes, sir... They managed to usurp both the current King and the princess and now they currently resided at the Higheast Palace." Sean said which Leroy knows the threat about Doug.

"That Doug fellow is about to make a new threat here in this town. But right now, I need both of your assistance to dismantled the Dark Phoenix Bandits. It has a few casualties when they were attacking several towns and we managed to neutralize them."

"Sir Leroy... We already detected the bandits. They are about to attack the hidden ninja village in Rokkaku Hamlet."

"I see... the ninjas are unaware of their presence and they were not prepared to battle against them. That's why we have to stop them from attacking." Leroy said as a man came to see them which happens to be the Vice Chief of Rokkaku.

"If you were saying that these horrible mongrels are attacking my village. My decision is to get back to Rokkaku to inform our chief."

"Honestly, this is Hayate... the vice chief of Rokkaku. He decides to join to your side in trying to stop the bandits from destroying the town." Leroy said finally introduces to Lene's group to Hayate. "He will be guide you at Rokkaku Hamlet."

"Speaking of ninjas. I'd say that I'll guard these two because they were in my faction called "The Shield"." Seed said blurting out on both Lene and Sean by hugging at both of them much to their disappointment as Asher arrives and decided to stay here with Leroy while Kai is with him.

"Please, excuse for his arrogance, Leroy. I'll let this vice-chief to lead them at the hidden ninja village. About this red-headed guy who displays his stupidity, I'll put him into the test of mettle if he could cooperate with the princess."

"Hmmm, you must be the renowned inventor from the Higheast. This is the first time we meet each other in person." Leroy said as both shake hands and allowing Lene's group to dispatch to Rokkaku. "Since Hayate is with you, my permission is finally given, your highness."

Outside the castle, Sean angrily reacted on Seed's remarks and Lene became embarrassed in front of the President.

"What faction you were talking about, red head!? I know you spoke us like that because you were completely jealous!"

"Anyway, I had nothing else to say with you two around." Seed said in a sarcastic tone and he angrily raises his brow on both of them. "How come you two were recognized by the President! Did you do something here in this town as well!?"

"I think I would spill it out so that you would shut up, Seed." Lene said in an straight tone of her voice and she tells him. "I once visited here with my father during one of his golden expeditions while Sean is very known for everyone here because he is a successful investigator who succeeds in cracking up most cases."

"I see... this man in a blue vest is truly the investigator here. He solved most cases here in Gregminster without breaking a sweat." Tsubame said as Lene becomes firm with him.

"Listen, Seed. I know you would get misunderstood sometimes because you keep thinking about your time rather than ours. You have to understand that."

"Tch... All right... I'm just being short sighted over other things. The old man knows I was a dead man after all since I cannot understand more clearly in your time." Seed said who turned back on both of them. "I had to think about it first. You could go on without me."

"Man, you're really a stuck up. That's why we need you too." Sean reacted on his coldness as he remarked about his love for Lene. "Honestly, red head. You don't want to come with us just because you don't like Lene to get hurt so bad. That's what a real coward is like."

"Quit calling me a coward, mockingbird!" Seed yelled furiously and decides to come with them since he likes Lene very much. "Protecting Lene is my priority and I can't let some people would get their filthy hands on her! I'll come with you because I like Lene's feistiness."

"What kind of an argument is this?" Kai arrives to see the trio and informing Lene about Hayate.

"How's the audience with the President, General Kai?" Lene asked and Kai smiles.

"Once we stopped the bandits from attacking, The president had decided to bring 10,000 men to our cause. I think he has a keen interest to you, your highness."

"Sean, we have to go to Rokkaku. A private investigator should have solved a difficult case." Lene said informing him which Sean shrugs.

"I'm sure their vice-chief is waiting on the Banner Pass. We'd better get moving."

As Sean, Tsubame and Kai leave, Seed tried to face Lene who still acts more heelish towards them which he tells her while having his arm crossed.

"You always come up an idea to put mockingbird on the spotlight. I know one of Lord Riou's allies don't actually fight when solving other cases. All he had to do is just doing coin tossing."

"Sean was not like that, Seed. He's just being plain to solve someone's problems. Maybe he could solve the case by finding out who is leading the bandits and attacking the villages."

"Okay okay... We'd better go to the ninja guy, Lene. I want to see Sean would act like a problem solver." Seed said reluctantly accepts to follow Sean until he reminisces about Riou's alliance with the ninjas in Rokkaku. "I just can't forget about that Lord Riou is also alliance with these ninjas and there were the ones who rescue Lord Ridley in our grasp."

Lene knows how trouble Seed is after getting adjusted to the modern world and knowing his actions for being heelish and an asshole because of his temperamental personality. She decided to help him no matter how his temper had flared.


	23. Saving the Ninja Village

**Chapter 22: **_Saving the Ninja Village_

At Banner Pass, Hayate leads Lene and her group to the secret passage where it was covered in the forest. Seed became surprised whenever he sees his surroundings are completely different as he thought.

_This forest is just like in Greenhill. Did Culgan just get there too when he was taking entourage with Lord Riou? In other words, this is the same place where Lord Riou had recruited two powerful ninjas on that village we supposed to get going._

"This path leads to Rokkaku. I must inform this to our chief Minato regarding about the bandits' attack."

Sean noticed something is not right which he became serious upon sensing the enemy's presence.

"If we move forward, I feel that someone is about to attack in front of us."

"Ninjas in Rokkaku are known to attack intruders. It's not possible..." Hayate said as Tsubame noticed something.

"It looks like the bandits are already there."

"Okay, Mr. Eagle Eye... How would you know if there is an enemy in front of us?" Seed said sarcastically towards Sean as he walked closer as the enemy uses a scroll that summons Flaming Arrows as Sean dodges the magic as quickly shoots with a blow dart directly on the enemy's head, knocking him out as the enemy reveals itself as one of the Dark Phoenix Bandits which they were masking themselves in camouflage.

"How clever you morons? Masking your movements with camouflage?!" Sean shouted loudly as Seed smirks in amusement.

"I didn't you know you can shoot darts."

"Sometimes, a red head like you would never understand. This blow dart is filled with sedatives. That's why I easily put this guy down." Sean shrugged and he tells him. "It was given to me by one of the ninjas in Rokkaku who helped me on my previous investigation."

"Hmmm, It looks like it's from Domon." Hayate said recognizing who gave the blow dart to him and he requested Seed to clear up the enemy from masking on their trail. "I think you're the only person who would expose their movement. They were masking their movement so that some of us will be attacked from them."

"If mockingbird knows how to sting his enemies. Now that I'm all fired up just to burn up their cover." Seed said with an arrogant tone of his voice as he casts Final Flame from his Rage Rune by summoning meteor flames, incinerating most of the bandits to blow off their covers within its raging flames. He soon casts Kindness Rain from his Flowing Rune to put out the fire.

"That was a devastating magic..." Tsubame reacted to see him using both Runes.

"We must go and fast..." Lene said as the group followed her trail and Seed mumbles to see them go while looking at the enemies' burning corpses.

"I hate to put this forest into a wild fire. That's why I don't use my Runes. Well since these rabble idiots are totally down from burning into a crisp. I'll use my Runes if I had many chances to protect them."

Arriving at Rokkaku, the group noticed most ninjas are battling the bandits who attempted to attack the village.

"Oh no! I'm too late!"

Seed noticed the entire town is also modernized which he had thought.

_This whole town is also modernized as well. If Lord Riou gets here and being caught by them, their village is like a rural town and now this village had turned into a community town._

They finally battle the bandits to save the people from getting harm as Seed fights them off. Therefore, Hayate demonstrates his Shrike ability to knock one of the bandits. Sean strikes most of them with his Tokkosho as Seed does the same. Lene then sees Minato is fighting against the leader of the bandits which happens to be a disgruntled soldier from Gregminster and she shoots explosive taser with her double-sided tonfas to rescue him.

"You must be the princess of Silveria Kingdom, correct."

Suddenly, one of the bandit strikes her which dodges, but also to slash her outfit to show her cleavage.

"Interesting, this woman is a princess."

Minato then watches Lene battling against the leader of the bandits and tries to block most of his slashes from his kodachi. But also slashes most of her clothes which she tries to cover herself.

"Your highness..."

"Damn you!" Lene angrily gritted to see their leader is very excel in swordsmanship and for being a pervert.

"I'd expect the virginal maiden skin of a beautiful princess. I Mugetsu and I come and get you!" Mugetsu introduces himself in a sadistic and dirty tone as he tried to attack Lene.

However, Seed blocks his sword attack with his sword to protect her, almost knocking her out.

"Chief, are you okay...?" Hayate said in relief and Seed looked at Lene who had her clothes are slashed to make her naked which angrily clenches his fists for what he had done to her.

"I would expect the leader of these deranged soldiers who turn into bandits is definitely a pervert." Sean said in serious tone and Tsubame noticed Lene's clothes are torn.

"How dare you disrespect the princess!?"

"Your highness..." Kai said while not looking at her as Seed begins to remove both his brown belt and his sword sheath and took off his long sleeve light teal loose shirt and he lent it to Lene to cover herself.

"Here, you can have my shirt, Lene. You got yourself a break." Seed said calmly which Lene thanked him.

"Thank you, Seed."

Seed then put his brown belt back around his waist as his white pants is actually slim-fitted jeans and Sean sees him trying to goad into a fight in shirtless.

"I would expect a royal General would go fight bare chested."

"Don't remark me, mockingbird. I'd never done this to practice my sword at L'Renouille on my free time." Seed replies and angrily look at Mugetsu because of his perverted acts while finally equipping his black sword sheath and gets his sword. "The most thing I hate is some people are getting their hands dirty to touch Lene. Now you make me mad, you perverted son of a bitch!"

Mugetsu then tries to attack Seed with his kodachi and both had an equal sword fight. Kai then kills one of them with his Raikomaru that causes electric damage while Sean throws his Tokkosho to cause an explosion to knock everyone away while Tsubame uses one of her fans to cast a projectile to wipe the enemies. Mugetsu was almost knocking away as he attempted to use the scroll using Fire Wall causing Seed to dodge the magic and he casts Protection Mist from his Flowing Rune to protect everyone including himself and both continues to have a sword fight.

"You were faster as I thought... you're gonna defend the princess just like that."

"Slashing her clothes off, really starting to piss me off! Lene maybe tough and strong, she's gonna beat the hell out of you! But now look what you've done. You disgust me!" Seed gritted furiously for slashing Lene's clothes to make her nude as Mugetsu attempts to use his Fire Rune by casting Dancing Flames.

"I'm gonna blast you with this!"

As it attempts to cast at Seed, it nothing happened. Until Seed charges himself while handling the blade of the sword as it surrounds him in a flaming aura as he hits Mugetsu with Flaming Circle as he attacks him with three projectiles but dodges the three hits.

"Hah! You missed!" Mugetsu berates him until Seed was in front of him, much to his horrible shock.

"Not quite! You son of a bitch?!" Seed charges his sword as the blade becomes crimson and bashes him out with a spinning slash embedded in flames, blasting him out in explosion.

"What move is that?" Hayate was surprised to see Seed's moves and Sean smirks knowingly how hot-headed he is.

"He has an ability to counter someone who attempts to casts Runes at him. That's what he get for stripping Lene's clothes off."

Mugetsu was burned after being knocked away from the explosion which he gets angered over Seed's deadly attack.

"Ughhh... how can you do this to me! I'm gonna get you for roasting me like this!"

"Is that all you have to say? You no good perverted bullshit?! You want some more!" Seed angrily berates Mugetsu for what he did to Lene.

"I always remember this beating you gave me. The next time we've meet, I may have enjoyed ripping the Princess over her skin but to kill you as well, Hahaha!" Mugetsu said as he throw a smoke bomb at him as he and the rest of the bandits immediately escaped.

"They're gone..."

"Thanks for everything, Hayate. I'm glad that you brought both Inspector Rockwell and the Princess of Silveria Kingdom. This swordsman has potential because of his skills and his Rune." Minato said thankfully to Hayate.

At the dojo, Minato lent Lene some kimono dress so that her clothes will be fixed for the time being and they discussed about the blood war.

"I see... so it was all started when someone from your family had usurp the throne and wanted to have a war. There's nothing to worry about... Domon and Saizo will be glad in your company to help you on the war."

"Thank you very much, Minato, sir..."

"Your highness... your friend is a pretty good swordsman. If both Domon and Saizo would go with you. I would glad to join at your side." Hayate said decided to join at Lene's side.

Outside of the dojo, Sean was amused at Seed's battle earlier which makes the latter became more heelish towards him.

"You really nailed that pervert, red head. You roasts the guy down by blasting him out with one slash."

"That's what he gets for disrespecting my feisty princess. I was annoyed because my shirt had put into the laundry."

"Relax... it looks like we could stay here before we get back at Gregminster to tell the President about the news."

Therefore, Lene came to see them as well as Hayate, Saizo and Domon and he reunites with Sean.

"Sean Rockwell... it's great to see you again."

"It's been a while, Domon. Your darts are perfect." Sean smiled in respect as Seed was surprised to see her in a kimono dress as he remarked.

"You're gorgeous, Lene!"

"We're gonna stay here for a night. Tomorrow, we have to inform Professor Asher and Leroy about this." Lene said informing him.

That night, Seed was dragged by Lene when they held a festival in the village as the song "Somebody's Me" has been played. Lene tastes the takoyaki and she loves it which she lets Seed to taste it.

"You should try it, Seed. It's so good."

"Mmmm, it's not half-bad. I've never seen a pancake forms into a ball with sauce and mayo on it. I think I tasted something inside of it?" Seed replied as he tastes the takoyaki.

"That was an octopus, Seed and that was the best seller." Lene laughed which surprises him.

"It's like I eat a grill squid."

After spending the festival, they stayed at the forest side of the town. It was the first time he had experienced all kinds of activities which Riou did at his headquarters as Seed thought of this.

_I guess I'd never experience doing this kind of activities which is the same as Lord Riou at his headquarters. But I've never seen they can held a festival in other towns. I guess they never held festivals at the my country in the Highland Kingdom. All we can do now is to focus on the war which is why our country has fallen into Lord Riou's hands._

"Seed, are you okay? Are you thinking of something?" Lene asked which surprises him.

"Uhm, it is nothing. I really missed of what I experienced at the royal kingdom."

"Thanks for defending me back there when that person attempts to rip my clothes off especially for saving this ninja village. They really appreciate it." Lene said thankfully to him as Seed looked at her appearance because of his strong romantic feelings for her as he remarked to himself.

"I'd never expect I would like a feisty princess like you. If Culgan would see us like this and he would laugh at me on the spot along with our units."

"What are you saying that?" Lene said who ponders about Seed's remarks until he simply gets close to her and gives her a kiss to her lips as he tells her nicely.

"Because I love you and I won't let anybody get their filthy hands on you. I had reasons why am I doing this, just for you."

Lene blushes over his words and both soon kisses passionately because of their love for each other. Seed's Flowing Rune had glowed along with Lene's Divine Dagger Rune which is lighted up in the sky as it begins to rain heavily. Both were surprised to see other people are trying to avoid getting wet.

"That's weird... why is everyone are trying to find shelter?" Lene wondered as Seed giggles to her.

"Hee hee... Maybe because our Runes got resonated or something when we just kissed. That's why it brought heavy downpours."

"Awww... now we're all wet because of this." Lene reacted in disappointment as Seed put both of his hands on his head which he happily remarks.

"Don't argue with me, Lene. It was the first time we had done something today. Kinda reminds me about the massage you gave me after you wanna know about my life."

"I remember what you said at the shower. When I did that to you, I realized that your shoulders are weak that's why you groan in pain." Lene smiled happily.

"Now come here, my little feisty!" Seed smiled happily towards Lene and excitedly carries her back into the village to take shelter so that both would continue their romantic rendezvous by cleaning themselves.

At the trading shop, Sean noticed the heavy downpours outside and Domon had seen this.

"It looks to me that it was done by casting an elemental Rune."

"Elemental Runes can make a combination with the incarnation Rune like Lene currently had right now. I think Seed's romantic feelings for Lene was so strong and that's why both of their Runes are able to activate." Sean said and he remembers about what Asher is trying to tell him.

**Flashback: **

Before they went to the Forest Village, Sean and Asher had a conversation about Seed.

"I know red head is trying to help us to stop the old bastard for making a war. Why are you so confident to see him do it?"

"It is my fault for summoning him by accident, Sean." Asher said admitted to his faults. "I know my ancestor and him who is a time-displacement man made their abject failures because of their loyalty and pride to defend our home country in the Higheast by battling against the Allied Army and that's why the Dunan Republic has been formed following their defeat. I realized that he would also be the key to stop this family bloody war and I really wanted him to get him back to his own time after all this mess."

"..."

"I know how you feel about Seed. I've seen his closeness to the princess and he's being romantically passionate to her. Despite his temper, he is able to control himself. He can also be ruthless to his enemies if anyone would attempt to kill the princess for their own enjoyment." Asher said knowing of their current relationship and Sean sighs accepting of what he had accomplished.

"He was a lucky red head, after all. I'm also an adult like these two. The girls are crazy because of me but I keep running away like a coward because I don't want to become a center of attraction. He maybe a royal General from the enemy side, he's still a lucky guy."

"You could still find someone whenever we keep travelling, Sean. You still had your youth to back up and find anything." Asher said giving him some advice.

**Flashback over:**

Sean seemingly accepts Asher's advice when it comes to romance and Domon gives him the elemental balls.

"You can take this, Sean. These balls are come and handy. If you threw it to your enemies, it's gonna make them sparks fly."

"Looks interesting, Domon. Your blow darts are come and handy too." Sean smiled as both noticed the rain had stopped.

"Well I guess you go with the princess."

As Sean leaves the scene, Domon watches knowing that he is now allied with Lene and his group.


End file.
